Struggling
by Trestana
Summary: "Une coquille vide et mutilée, déformée, voilà tout ce qui reste de leur fille du feu. Mais je m'en tiens à mon engagement. Je respire toujours." L'épilogue de 'La Révolte' selon moi. Tous les droits sont réservés à Suzanne Collins!
1. Struggling

Je me sens vide et froide. La chaleur du feu que je contemple depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être n'atteint jamais ma peau. Je pourrais même me jeter dans le feu. Je ne ressentirai rien d'autre qu'un froid mordant. Une coquille vide et mutilée, déformée, voilà tout ce qui reste de leur fille du feu. Mais je m'en tiens à mon engagement. Je respire toujours. Le seul moment où je me remplis de quelque chose, c'est quand je ferme les yeux. Je revois tout, je revis tout. Je suis envahie. Envahie d'horreur. Une fois, alors que je ne dormais pas, les cauchemars m'ont attaquée. Enfin plutôt les hallucinations.

Des cris, des longues plaintes s'échappaient des murs. Je savais à qui appartenait chaque voix qui se faisait entendre. Puis ils sont apparus un à un en s'extirpant de leur cadre. Ils m'aggripaient, me traînaient et me poussaient vers le grand trou noir laissé dans la toile. Ils m'emmenaient vers le président Snow, qui m'attendait en bas pour me punir d'avoir été le Geai Moqueur. Leur teint livide et leurs yeux vitreux me terrifiaient. Leur voix désincarnée résonnait dans ma tête et me glaçait le sang. Ils me promettaient que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais devenir comme eux, que je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien, qu'être morte, c'était bien... Etrangement, malgré toutes les tentatives de suicide que j'avais déjà commises, et l'idée de mort qui m'obsédait depuis mon retour, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas vivre non plus, enfin je ne vivais plus vraiment, alors j'ai coupé la poire en deux. Ne pas vivre, mais respirer quand même. J'ai rassemblé toute l'énergie que j'ai pu et je me suis débattue comme une diablesse contre ces visions démoniaques. Je hurlais, je griffais, je mordais. Des larmes de rage coulaient sans raison le long de mes joues. J'avais presque atteint le trou béant, et Thresh s'apprêtait à me balancer dedans, lorsqu'un bruit sec me rappela à la réalité.

Je clignai des yeux. Un vase brisé. Une maison vide et silencieuse. Des murs nus. J'étais roulée en boule par terre, le poing enfoncé dans ma bouche. Un goût de sang. Je vomis automatiquement. Mes bras squelettiques étaient recouverts de profondes morsures, ainsi que mes mains. Je sentais une bosse enfler au milieu de mon front, je m'étais sûrement cogné la tête sur le sol. Ce dernier était couvert de marques laissées par mes ongles tout autour de moi. Un éclat de porcelaine s'était fiché dans la plante de mon pied, et je sentais la douleur vive me lancer. Peu importe. Je fixai le mur là où se trouvait le trou noir en m'attendant à le voir ressurgir à tout instant. La tension se mélangeait à la folie et fit courir l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Tout à coup, je me précipitai vers le mur et le griffai, encore et encore et encore, m'arrachant les ongles et les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de tapisserie. Satisfaite de constater qu'aucun tableau ni trou ne se cachait derrière, mais seulement du plâtre blanc, auquel se mêlaient désormais de longues traînées brunes, je rejoins mon rocking chair et continuai à me balancer, hypnotisée par les flammes de la cheminée. J'oubliai à peu près tout de ma vision, sauf ma promesse de respirer. Je refermai la porte au nez de la réalité, me réfugiant dans le vide.

Les jours passèrent et passent encore. Sae m'apporte à manger avec sa petite-fille, mais je ne les remarque pas. Sauf quand l'hystérie me prend pendant mes cauchemars. La fille est la seule à savoir m'apaiser. Elle me prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée et repart jouer avec sa poupée. Ses étreintes rappellent à mon corps un doux souvenir, et mon coeur se réchauffe un peu dans ces moments-là. Mais ma tête ne suit pas et j'oublie la chaleur tout comme j'ai oublié ce dont mon corps se souvient.

Je mange, parfois. Suffisamment pour survivre. Pas assez pour retrouver des forces et me traîner dehors. Plus rien n'a de goût pour moi. Tout est fade et se ressemble. Mais je mange quand même parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Un soir, alors qu'elle m'apporte mon dîner, Sae me prévient que si je ne bouge pas à partir de demain, elle ne m'apportera plus à manger. J'ai sursauté au moment où elle m'a adressé la parole. J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, puis je suis retournée à la contemplation du feu. Le lendemain, elle ne vient pas. Je me lève une fois pour boire un coup et une fois pour me rendre aux toilettes. Lorsque je me rassois, je remarque que je suis épuisée. Deux jours plus tard, Sae vient voir si je me suis activée ou si je suis morte de faim. Comme je ne suis aucun des deux, elle lâche un soupir d'agacement et m'apporte une assiette de ragoût, je pense.

Elle dépose ensuite une tranche de pain sur la table. Son odeur me chatouille les narines. "C'est de la part de Peeta. Il me l'a envoyé du Capitole pour toi. Il dit qu'il reviendra dans quelques semaines." Peeta... Ce nom fait éclater en moi tous les sentiments, tous les souvenirs que je m'appliquais à oublier depuis des mois. Je suis transpercée de partout par d'énormes pics de glace. La douleur est insupportable. Tout me revient d'un coup et je revis les deux dernières années dans ma tête, en version dix fois plus réelle et vingt fois pire que dans mes cauchemars. Rue dans mes bras. Morte. Gale derrière Darius. Torturé. Mags happée par le brouillard. Peeta capturé. Capturé et torturé jusqu'à la folie. Les gens à l'hôpital du Six. Explosés. Boggs. Vidé de son sang. Finnick. Décapité. Prim sous mes yeux. Brûlée vive. J'attrape ma tête entre mes mains et me roule en boule. Et j'explose dans un cri déchirant. Je ne m'arrête que quand je suis aphone. Je ne suis plus vide. Je suis pleine, pleine de ces morts. TA faute, Katniss, TA FAUTE! Je veux mourir, je veux sentir une douleur physique aussi forte que la douleur psychologique. Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, alors sous les yeux de Sae, je me frappe la tête contre le mur, encore plus fort, jusqu'à entendre un cri d'effroi et un horrible craquement. Puis le noir m'accueille.

J'entends des voix au loin. Je les connais, il me semble... Haymitch? "... Aller doucement... Encore beaucoup mal... Pourrait... Pour vous deux..." Hein?! Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il parle. "... Arrivé?

- Hier... Vous ai appelé de suite.

- Elle dit hier. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est... Dois raccrocher, Bye. Oui, promis." Le bruit de sonnette parvient plus ou moins clairement à mes oreilles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Haymitch est avec Sae et il était aussi au téléphone avec quelqu'un. J'entends une porte qui claque et des bruits de pas. "Alors?

- Rien de trop grave. Il faut qu'elle reste allongée au calme pendant un mois. Son crâne est légèrement fendu et il faut le temps qu'il se ressoude. Mais rassurez-vous, elle ne gardera aucune séquelle.

- Pas de traumatisme?

- Non. Il n'y a aucune lésion interne au niveau du cerveau." J'entends des soupirs de soulagement. "Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une journée chargée.

- Merci d'être passé, docteur. C'est gentil.

- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler au lieu de l'amener jusqu'à mon cabinet. C'aurait pu aggraver son état de façon alarmante. Sur ce, bonne journée." Il ouvre la porte, et le vent froid s'engouffre aussitôt par l'ouverture. J'ouvre les yeux. Comme je le pensais, je suis chez moi, allongée sur mon divan dans le salon. Je ne vois pas Sae ni Haymitch, mais je les entends encore chuchoter. Haymitch se demande ce qu'on pourrait faire de moi, à part m'attacher à un lit dans une chambre d'isolement et un baxter dans le bras pour me nourrir. Sae semble indignée par les propos d'Haymitch. Pour elle, que j'ai réagi au nom de Peeta, même aussi violemment, c'est déjà bien. Au moins, je réagis encore à quelque chose, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a moyen que je guérisse. Ses paroles m'intriguent. Je me suis jetée contre un mur pour me fendre le crâne! C'est un signe de guérison, ça? Haymitch ne semble pas très convaincu non plus. Il pousse un grognement réprobateur. "Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Sae, et quoi qu'en dise ce psy à la mords-moi-le-noeud, je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle voie le jeune Mellark. Son ami Gale est parti, et il n'est pas près de revenir. Sa mère non plus, d'ailleurs. Seul ce garçon pourra lui apporter le soutien dont elle manque cruellement ici.

- Non. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Je veux le voir." Dis-je soudain, interrompant leur apparté. Ils s'approchent tous les deux du sofa pour me faire face. "Katniss, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu es encore très instable. Et lui aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser une chance de vous entretuer.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Lui peut m'attaquer pendant ses visions, moi, seulement moi-même. Dans les deux cas, c'est moi qui meurs. Et si c'est lui qui me tue, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Sauf que quand il va se réveiller, ton cadavre à ses pieds et ses mains pleines de ton sang, tu crois p't'être qu'il va pas chercher à se pendre ou à se tirer un plomb dans le cerveau? Depuis le temps tu n'as toujours pas capté ça? Tu es la seule chose au monde qui lui reste, bon sang!

- Justement! C'est pour ça que je dois le voir. Je VEUX l'aider à guérir. Je lui dois au moins ça. Je veux le voir et discuter avec lui. Je veux que ça soit lui qui me dise si je dois rester ou m'en aller pour qu'il aille mieux. Pas toi, ni Sae, ni le docteur Aurélius. J'en ai vraiment besoin, Haymitch, je le sais!" Ma voix se brise sous le coup de l'émotion. Lui rumine, puis marmonne une insulte et acquiesce enfin. Je me sens soudain bien plus légère, je sens des ailes me pousser dans le dos. Le poids de mes cauchemars qui pesait si lourd sur mes épaules semble lui aussi plus léger à l'idée que bientôt, peut-être, je pourrai enfin partager mes angoisses avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me connaît, quelqu'un qui me comprend, quelqu'un qui, je le saisis seulement à l'instant, fait partie intégrante de moi. Je me rends alors compte à quel point je suis et je me sens faible, vide, inutile quand il n'est pas là pour remplir mes pensées, maintenant qu'il les occupe. "C'est ok pour que vous vous voyiez à son retour, MAIS! Je veux que tu racontes au docteur Aurélius ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, ce que tu as vu qui t'a fait perdre les pédales." Soudain, je me gèle. "Non." Réponds-je d'une voix catégorique. "Katniss...

- Si je vous le raconte à vous et que vous en discutez avec lui, ça te va?

- Alors on t'écoute." Je souris. Mes lèvres craquent. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas souri que mes lèvres n'en ont plus l'habitude. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner aussi facilement. Puis mon sourire s'efface. Me rappeler de toutes ces images est douloureux, devoir les dire à voix haute encore plus. Non... Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je veux oublier. Je ne veux pas raconter. A qui que ce soit. Les images commencent déjà à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Je sens mon coeur se fissurer à nouveau. Il va exploser... Encore... Alors dans un ultime effort de concentration, je chasse les images et fixe Haymitch et Sae. "Je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile," j'explique en essuyant mes joues humides d'un geste fébrile. "Alors pas de Peeta." La colère monte en moi d'un seul coup. J'aboie un "Non!" furieux au visage de mon mentor et me retourne vivement de l'autre côté du canapé. Rien que ce geste manque de me faire tourner de l'oeil. "De toutes façons, vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher de nous voir.

- Oh si, espèce de...

- Haymitch, laisse la. Elle a besoin de repos. Je t'appelle s'il y a un problème.

- Bon. On en reparlera." J'entends son pas traînant qui se dirige vers la porte. Sae s'enferme dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Moi, je me contente de retomber dans mes cauchemars. Je n'ai plus la force de résister.

Pendant une semaine, mes cauchemars sont uniquement centrés sur Peeta. Je le vois se faire décapiter à la place de Finnick, ou se transformer en mutation pour me tailler en pièces, ou encore se faire torturer jusqu'à la mort. J'entends ses cris, parfois de douleur, parfois de bête sauvage. Quand je me réveille, je tente de ne pas voir ces rêves comme un présage funeste. "Ca ne va pas arriver, ça va bien se passer, ça ne va pas arriver, il est en train de se faire guérir, il ne va plus t'attaquer..."

Souvent, avant de céder à mes cauchemars, je fais une liste de toutes les choses que je voudrais lui dire. Et je me demande ce que lui va me dire. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. J'ai peur qu'il me délaisse, ou que quelque chose lui arrive, ou que les médecins refusent de le laisser revenir. J'ai peur parce que je ne peux rien faire. J'ai dit à Haymitch que je pourrais l'aider à guérir, mais tout à coup, je n'en suis plus si sûre. Si le fait de me voir ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, je n'aurais plus qu'à retourner dans le vide et me perdre dans mes cauchemars. "Oh mon Dieu Peeta..." Je pleure toutes mes larmes et tout mon sang en pensant à lui. Même la petite de Sae ne peut pas me consoler. Comment pourrait-il un jour me pardonner, moi qui ai sacrifié sa famille, sa mémoire, son corps? Je me suis battue pour préserver sa vie. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit mort, en fin de compte. Pas pour moi, mais pour lui, pour ne plus qu'il ait à souffrir de tout ce gâchis. Alors au lieu de m'enfermer dans le vide, je me mets à me haïr. Je bouillonne de rage contre moi-même, jusqu'à ce que j'éclate et hurle. Alors, lentement, la rage retombe et je repense à ce qui pourrait bien se passer quand il reviendra.

Chaque jour qui passe me rend un peu plus fébrile. Je suis pressée et inquiète. J'ai l'impression de revivre un tout petit peu. Quand je ne suis pas en colère, Sae sourit. Elle m'annonce combien de temps il reste avant le retour de Peeta et me demande de jouer un peu avec sa petite-fille pour m'occuper. Une fois seulement, j'accepte. Ma tête se remet lentement du frontal avec le mur. J'ai de moins en moins de vertiges et la croûte qui s'est formée sous l'horrible turban qui couvre ma tête me démange affreusement. Je me retiens de la gratter. Haymitch passe une fois chez moi pour me forcer à lui dire ce que j'ai vu, mais je ne lui dis rien et il me menace à nouveau de ne pas me laisser voir Peeta. Je continue de lui répondre qu'il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. Quand il est rentré, il a été surpris de me voir jouer avec Neena (la petite de Sae, j'ai enfin appris son nom). Il s'est retourné vers la vieille bonne et a soulevé un sourcil; Sae s'est contentée d'afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Peu à peu, il laisse tomber l'idée de me priver de mon ancien partenaire des jeux. Il voit bien que l'idée de le revoir m'incite à bouger, même si ce n'est que très légèrement.

"Il ne pourra pas revenir. Pas tout de suite. Il a fait une rechute." Les mots d'Haymitch m'anéantissent. Au sens propre du terme. Je retourne m'enfermer dans mon néant sur mon rocking chair. La joie et la peur disparaissent aussitôt. Je redeviens froide et vide, comme si les deux semaines passées à l'attendre n'avaient jamais existé. Sae soupire encore plus qu'avant. Elle sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Haymitch ne revient plus. Il est parti se saoûler à mort avec sa solitude. Il me laisse avec la mienne. Je dois reprendre consciencieusement tout mon travail depuis le début pour tout oublier. Je tâche de bannir de ma mémoire tous les événements passés. Tous les gens que j'ai connus. Tout ce qui m'entoure. Je suis obligée d'y repenser pour pouvoir les oublier, alors je pleure et je crie souvent. J'ai parfois des visions, aussi. Pas forcément tristes ou violentes, mais pénibles toujours. Quand, enfin, j'arrive à redevenir complètement vide et à ne plus vivre que dans mes cauchemars, je ressens du soulagement. Là, je suis vraiment une coquille vide. Plus personne ne me parle et j'oublie aussi le son de la voix humaine. Je ne ressens plus aucune présence autour de moi. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps de tourner la tête pour voir si Sae est vraiment là, et à ma grande surprise, elle l'est.

Une fois, je la surprends occupée à passer un coup de fil avec mon téléphone. Elle me contemple avec inquiétude, remue les lèvres et raccroche. Le jour suivant, j'ai de nouveau une vision. Ca ne m'est pas arrivé depuis quelques semaines, au moins. Je tourne la tête pour voir si Sae est toujours là, après une nuit de cauchemars particulièrement douloureux, et à la place, mon regard tombe sur Gale qui me contemple tristement depuis le pas de la porte du salon. J'en ai marre de ces visions stupides qui essayent d'envahir mon esprit pour me remettre en mémoire tout ce que je m'efforce d'oublier, alors j'empoigne l'assiette que Sae a déposé devant moi un peu avant et la jette à travers la pièce. Comme il ne disparait pas, je me rue vers lui et le griffe et le mords et lui hurle dessus. "TU VAS DISPARAÎTRE, BON SANG! HEIN? TU VAS DIPARAITRE? DEGAGE, VISION DE MALHEUR! DEGAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!" Il recule à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée et sort, hébété. Je m'effondre par terre pour me réveiller à nouveau dans mon rocking chair. C'est bizarre. Mes visions n'ont jamais tiré une tête ahurie jusqu'à présent. Et elles ne sont jamais sorties en me voyant hurler contre elles. Elles doivent devenir encore plus sournoises qu'avant...

Je n'ai plus aucune hallucination depuis celle de Gale. Tant mieux. Sae semble fâchée ce soir-là. Elle me crie quelque chose, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me veut. Je ne la regarde même pas. Elle ne vient plus qu'une fois par jour chez moi, et sans sa petite-fille pendant toute la semaine suivante. Elle doit vraiment être contrariée. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander pourquoi. Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être gai pour elle de passer tous les jours nourrir un déchet tel que moi. J'espère que quelqu'un la paie, tout de même.

Enfin, après des mois et des mois sans vraiment bouger, quelque chose me fait me remuer. Quelque chose d'inespéré... Je me réveille en sursaut après un énième cauchemar pour entendre quelqu'un creuser devant chez moi. Mon instinct me souffle que c'est un vrai quelqu'un, cette fois, et pas une hallucination. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis convaincue que mon instinct s'est trompé. Peeta... Peeta... Peeta... J'en ai le souffle coupé. Un moment, je suis tentée de me rebeller contre cette apparition. Je ne peux pas y croire. Mon cerveau tordu me joue des tours. Puis je me rappelle ce que Sae m'a dit. Il voulait revenir ici. Il voulait me parler. "Tu es rentré." C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Je voudrais me pincer et toucher sa joue pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais je n'ose pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. "Le docteur Aurélius ne voulait pas me laisser partir jusqu'à hier. Au fait, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant de te soigner plus longtemps. Il faut que tu décroches ton téléphone de temps en temps." Il a l'air en forme. Trop mince et couvert de brûlures comme moi, mais ses yeux ont perdu leur expression torturée. Il fronce les sourcils en me contemplant. Enfin, en contemplant ce qui reste de moi. Je me rends compte que je ne suis vraiment pas belle à voir. Je tente de repousser une mèche de cheveux gras de devant mes yeux et l'interroge, sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai été les déterrer dans les bois ce matin. Pour elle. Je pensais qu'on pourrait les planter devant la maison." Il me tend un pot rempli de roses, et je suis prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Puis je me rends compte que ce sont des primeroses, celles qui lui ont donné son nom, et mon coeur se serre. Je sens un noeud se faire dans mon estomac. Une pointe de culpabilité surgit. Mais à ma grande surprise, je ne perds pas le contrôle de moi-même. Soudain, j'en ai marre de Peeta. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et referme la porte derrière moi. Je grimpe jusqu'au premier étage qui n'a pas été visité depuis plus d'un an, me précipite dans ma chambre et balance d'un geste rageur les horribles fleurs de Snow dans les flammes. Leur odeur nauséabonde flotte encore quelques instants avant de disparaître, elle aussi emportée par le feu. Roses contre feu, le feu a encore une fois gagné. La bile me monte aux lèvres, mais je me retiens. Je brise le vase pour faire bonne mesure. De retour dans ma chambre, j'ouvre grand la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur, mais elle semble s'être imprégnée partout. Alors en attendant qu'elle parte, je décide de sortir faire un tour. Je me lave et me change, et brûle aussi les vêtements que je portais en revenant du Capitole.

Puis, comme j'entends Sae en bas, je descends manger. Je me découvre d'humeur bavarde, alors je lui pose des questions sur Gale, sur Haymitch et sur le Capitole. Elle se contente de répondre, sans sourciller. Après le repas, je lui annonce que je pars chasser, et elle m'annonce que mon arc a été envoyé du Capitole il y a trois jours et qu'il est sur mon rocking chair. En sortant, je constate que Peeta a fini et qu'il est rentré chez lui. Le résultat de son travail est satisfaisant. Au village, tout est en reconstruction. On enlève les cendres et les décombres qui jonchent le sol, on abat les ruines qui tiennent encore debout. En passant devant la mairie et après avoir eu confirmation que toute la famille du maire était morte, je rajoute Madge à la liste des apparitions dans mes cauchemars, ce soir...

La Prairie a quasiment disparu sous les bombes. D'énormes cratères la défigurent et un trou a été creusé pour y jeter les morts. Je fais un effort pour ne pas y jeter un oeil. Une partie de la forêt a brûlé, elle aussi. Elle mettra pas mal de temps avant de parvenir à effacer les dégâts. Dans la forêt, je n'attrape rien. Je ne chasse même pas. Je me contente d'essayer d'ignorer le manque qui creuse mon coeur en pensant que plus jamais Gale n'apparaîtra à mes côtés, ici. Ni ici, ni ailleurs, ni nulle part. Thom, un ami de Gale, celui-là même qui m'a annoncé la mort de Madge et de sa famille, me ramène chez moi en charrette, et Sae me porte jusque dans le fauteuil. Elle a encore de la force, pour son âge, mais il faut dire aussi que je ne pèse plus grand-chose.

Je dors pendant deux jours, épuisée par l'effort que j'ai fourni. Parfois, dans mon sommeil, je saisis des bribes de conversation, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou imaginaire, alors je les oublie. Un feulement me réveille. Je me redresse, encore dans le gaz. Buttercup. Comment diable cette bestiole a-t-elle bien pu survivre? Ce chat est un miracle... Il ne semble plus aussi prompt à me haïr cependant, et je dois dire que moi non plus. Je l'accepte et le nourris, il m'accepte et me protège. Il a compris qu'il ne restait plus que moi... On pleure Prim tous les deux, chacun trouvant du réconfort dans le deuil de l'autre. Grâce à lui, je commence à admettre le désespoir, la peine, la peur, la douleur que j'avais refoulé avec tant d'acharnement depuis des mois. Je les accepte, parce que maintenant je sais que ces souvenirs ne me quitteront plus jamais.

Je ne revois pas Peeta avant des semaines. J'ai peur de me confronter à lui. Je sais qu'il veut me parler, mais je tremble comme une feuille à l'idée que ce soit pour me rejeter. Aussi j'ai peur, parce que quand je le verrai, je m'attendrai à retrouver l'ancien Peeta, le doux Peeta, et qu'il n'est plus ce Peeta-là. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à accepter ce fait. Je l'entends parfois frapper à ma porte, me demander de venir lui ouvrir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, j'aime entendre sa voix. Elle, au moins, n'a pas changé. Elle a toujours ce timbre unique, rassurant, réconfortant, qui chasse au loin tous mes mauvais rêves et mes ruminations. Il ne reste pas bien longtemps derrière ma porte, et dès que j'entends ses pas s'éloigner, mon coeur se serre et je me frappe la tête contre le mur. En observant la scène, Sae me traite d'imbécile, mais elle ne le laisse pas rentrer.

Je sors un peu plus longtemps chaque jour, je reprends des forces. Je réapprends à chasser, seule. Les habitants du 12 savent que ce coin n'appartient qu'à la "folle". Je ramène à Sae des écureuils et des chiens sauvages, parfois un ou deux perdreaux. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de me voir bouger. Je lui laisse tous les écureuils que j'attrape, en espérant secrètement qu'elle en donne quelques uns à Peeta. Une fois, j'ai apporté un gros lièvre à Haymitch. Je n'ose plus remettre les pieds dans sa maison depuis. Il ne sort pas très souvent. Seulement quand le train arrive en gare, pour récupérer sa livraison d'alcool. Une fois, j'ai bu avec lui sur son seuil. Les visions et les cauchemars avaient été terribles, cette nuit-là. Je pensais que l'alcool pourrait aider, mais son effet ne dure pas assez longtemps. Je crois que Peeta est sorti pour voir d'où venaient ces bruits d'ivrognes, je pense avoir aperçu sa tête blonde dépasser de quelque part, mais il est vite rentré.

J'ai reçu des nouvelles de ma mère. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de lire sa lettre et dès que j'ai eu fini de la lire, j'ai composé son numéro pour fondre en larmes avec elle à l'autre bout du fil. Elle me donne de temps en temps des nouvelles d'Annie et de son bébé. Je lui en donne du District 12. On ne parle jamais de Prim. Elle n'est pas prête et je ne pense pas l'être non plus. Elle est la seule à m'appeler. Le docteur Aurélius semble avoir laissé tomber l'idée de me guérir ou de faire semblant. Je ne cherche pas à le joindre non plus.

Un matin, alors que je me suis endormie dans mon rocking chair en attendant un appel de ma mère, j'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte. Buttercup feule et grogne, non content de se faire réveiller à une heure aussi matinale. Je ne bronche pas. Je sais de qui il s'agit. "Katniss?" Buttercup saute de mes genoux et miaule vers moi avec espoir, attendant que je lui apporte son déjeuner. Je lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise, mais voyant que je ne bouge pas, il grogne et grimpe sur le buffet, faisant tomber par terre la perle de Peeta que j'avais descendu la veille. Je me précipite machinalement vers Buttercup pour rattraper la perle dans mes mains et envois valser le fauteuil contre le mur, me tordant la cheville par la même occasion. Je lâche un juron avant de me rappeler que Peeta est derrière ma porte et qu'il entend tout... "Katniss, je sais que tu es là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir. Si c'est parce que tu as peur que je t'attaque, ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera plus. Katniss, si tu refuses de me voir, alors laisse moi au moins te parler..." Précisément, Peeta, c'est de ça dont j'ai peur...

Je m'apprête à aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre lorsqu'il reprend la parole. "Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être que c'est parce que je t'ai empêchée de te suicider après que tu ais abattu Coin... Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. L'idée seule de te voir mourir me... Me traumatisait. Plus que n'importe quoi. Et elle me traumatise encore. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu es vraiment tout ce qu'il me reste..." Sa voix se brise, et mon coeur avec. Je glisse contre la rampe d'escalier, les larmes troublent ma vision. "C'est de ma faute... Je t'ai tout pris, Peeta... C'est de ma faute...

- Non! C'est eux, pas toi. Surtout pas toi! On t'a manipulée, Katniss! Ils ont pris ton corps et ta voix pour en faire une espèce de mascotte de guerre... Ils... Ils se sont servi de toi comme d'un jouet et maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, ils te laissent te noyer dans les horreurs dans lesquelles EUX t'ont plongée!" Son ton est empli de rancoeur et de révolte. Je me sens moi aussi pleine de révolte contre ceux qui ont osé le révolter ainsi. Mais quoiqu'il dise, je sais que c'est de ma faute s'il ne lui reste plus que moi. "Mais c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait torturer... C'est de ma faute si tu es retourné aux jeux... De ma faute s'ils ont bombardé le 12... De ma faute si tes souvenirs sont mutilés...

- Et je préfère que ça soit les miens plutôt que les tiens. Je suis content qu'ils m'aient capturé et pas toi. Et ça n'a presque plus d'importance, maintenant. Le docteur Aurélius m'a aidé à récupérer l'essentiel de mes souvenirs, et je sais reconnaître les faux des vrais. Je me rappelle qui tu es vraiment et pourquoi je t'ai autant aimée. Je suis presque guéri. Je ne te ferai plus de mal." Involontairement, mon coeur se serre. Il ne m'aime plus. Il m'a aimée. Un instant, j'ai pensé et espéré que ce soit l'ancien Peeta qui parle. Ce n'est plus lui. Il ne m'aime plus. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. "Tu te rappelles de qui j'étais, tu ne sais pas qui je suis devenue.

- Sae et Haymitch m'ont raconté. Je vis la même chose que toi. S'il te plaît, Katniss... J'ai besoin de toi..." Sa voix se fait plus douce, plus tendre, et je sais exactement quelle expression reflètent ses yeux, même sans les voir. "Pourquoi?" Je demande abruptement. Le silence se fait. Je commence à croire qu'il est parti, qu'il a laissé tomber, mais il répond enfin. "Parce que... Je sais que tu me reproches de ne plus être le même qu'avant... Et je voudrais que tu m'aides à le redevenir.

- C'est impossible.

- Je veux quand même essayer." C'en est trop pour moi. Je cours vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Peeta se retourne, surpris. Il allait partir. Le temps s'arrête dès que mon regard croise le sien. Je me perds dans tout ce bleu. Des larmes chaudes dégringolent le long de mes joues jusque dans mon cou. J'oublie de respirer. Lui aussi, apparemment. Puis, lentement, timidement presque, il ouvre ses bras et je me réfugie dedans. Je sens sa chaleur, son parfum, les pulsations de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Son corps a presque retrouvé sa fermeté d'antan, les muscles de ses bras se sont redéveloppés. Une odeur délicieuse de cannelle et de pain émane de lui. C'est comme un rêve... Mais cette fois, le rêve ne se transforme pas en cauchemar.


	2. Slow Comeback

Depuis ce jour, j'apprends à revivre. Je me déride peu à peu, j'apprends à ne plus penser aux choses trop pénibles, je deviens plus sociable. C'est surtout Peeta qui m'encourage à bouger. Il me pousse vers la lumière à chaque fois que je m'attarde dans l'ombre. En échange, je lui consacre le plus de temps possible. En général, on passe notre temps à jouer au jeu "réel ou pas réel" et je lui raconte encore et encore tous les événements qui datent d'avant sa libération du Capitole. Ses cauchemars et ses visions déforment encore beaucoup de ses souvenirs, mais il fait des progrès impressionnants en peu de temps. Le docteur Aurélius le garde malgré tout sous traitement et je suis chargée de veiller à ce qu'il prenne bien tous ses médicaments.

Haymitch avait vraiment tort de s'inquiéter pour Peeta et moi. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de veiller l'un sur l'autre.  
Il affirme que ma compagnie l'aide à tenir au loin tous ses démons. De la part de Peeta, ces mots sont sincèrement touchants. C'est une pensée très égoïste, mais qu'il déclare avoir autant besoin de moi que moi de lui me soulage. Contrairement à ce que je pensais à son retour au 12, il n'a jamais cherché à me repousser. Néanmoins, je ne peux nier le fait qu'il a changé, et ce de façon irréversible... Il y a comme une certaine froideur quand il me prend dans ses bras et on ne va jamais plus loin que ça. Sa chaleur d'autrefois me manque énormément, je dois l'admettre. Parfois, il détourne le regard comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Honte... De moi? Je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander. Je préfère encaisser en silence, c'est déjà trop beau qu'il veuille rester près de moi.

Une fois, alors que nous prenons notre repas face à face dans ma salle à manger, la lumière du soleil couchant vient illuminer son visage. Il fait scintiller ses boucles blondes et donne encore plus d'intensité au bleu de ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son visage pendant qu'il mange. Sa chevelure qui évoque une mer blonde, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses longs cils presque transparents, l'éclat de son regard aussi profond qu'un océan, quelques taches de rousseur qui s'éparpillent au-dessus de son nez, ses joues légèrement rosies par l'air frais et ses lèvres si douces... Je me souviens de ce sentiment qui m'avait envahie, lors de notre baiser il y a des millions d'années de cela sur la plage de l'arène. La lumière donnait exactement le même effet sur son visage qu'aujourd'hui. Une envie pressante de ressentir cette flamme, cet appétit grandissant s'empare de moi. Je me lève sans avoir même le temps de penser à ce que je vais faire et me penche vers Peeta, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à presque toucher le bout de son nez avec le mien. Je sens son haleine chaude sur mon visage.

Il me dévisage, stupéfait, pendant une minute qui ressemble à une éternité, puis se recule d'un bond, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Je me redresse à mon tour et balbutie quelque excuse minable avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang?!" Je me force à respirer lentement pour retrouver mon sang froid. La réaction de Peeta me revient en mémoire. Il était effrayé, presque révulsé... Je sens quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur de moi. Je ravale sèchement mes larmes. J'en ai marre de verser sans cesse dans le sentimental, ça en devient parfaitement ridicule! J'attrape une cruche dans l'armoire et la remplis d'eau. Puis je retourne à table, la mine tranquille. Peeta s'est rassis. Il m'étudie soigneusement lorsque je sors de la cuisine.

"Excuse moi, j'avais oublié d'apporter de l'eau à table. Tu en veux?"

C'est pathétique, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée. Comme il ne répond pas, je hausse les épaules, me sers un verre d'eau et finis mon assiette en silence. Je constate qu'il n'a touché à rien.

"Tu n'as plus faim?  
-Katniss... Est-ce que ça va?  
- Oui oui, tout va très bien!  
- Mais la tantôt, tu..."

Je ne veux pas du tout en parler, alors je lui coupe la parole.

"Ecoute, pour ce qui s'est passé tantôt, je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur. C'est juste qu'il y avait... Il y avait une drôle de tache brune sur ton visage et ça me perturbait. Mais ce n'est rien! Juste une tache de rousseur, en fait...  
- Ah... D'accord... Tant mieux si ce n'était rien..."

Il se remet à manger, tout en me jetant quelques fois un regard suspicieux. Je me maudis intérieurement pour ma stupidité. Une tache brune! Mais quelle imbécile! Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il ait pu gober un mensonge aussi minable. Cependant, il n'insiste pas et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je suppose qu'il tient aussi peu que moi à revenir sur le sujet. Il se contente de débarrasser sa table une fois son repas fini et de repartir chez lui après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Son absence est encore plus difficile à supporter que les autres jours. Cette nuit-là, j'entends un cri au loin qui me déchire le coeur une nouvelle fois. Mais le lendemain, quand Peeta vient frapper à ma porte pour m'apporter un pain frais et du jus pour le déjeuner, il sourit à nouveau. Il me parle comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Alors je souris à mon tour. En prenant bien soin de garder mes distances, cette fois. Je ne me blottis plus jamais dans ses bras, désormais. J'ai peur de le dégoûter. Une partie de mon coeur se fane.

Cet incident m'a prouvé à quel point je suis devenue dépendante de lui. Je dois le voir. Je dois lui parler. Je dois le toucher. Et ne pas pouvoir le faire déclenche en moi une souffrance inouïe. Pourtant, je suis prête à ravaler ma fierté. Je me contente de ce qu'il me donne en crevant d'envie qu'il m'en donne un peu plus, toujours un peu plus. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai horreur d'être dépendante. Au début, j'essayais de lui résister. Je prétendais aller chasser, ou être très occupée avec le ménage, ou quelque chose du genre. Quand il ne venait pas sonner chez moi, je n'insistais pas. Je ne me ruais pas non plus dans sa chambre dès que je l'entendais crier. Je m'évertuais à ne pas le voir pendant quelques jours, pour tenter de vaincre cette dépendance. Mon comportement était parfaitement ridicule, et j'en étais consciente. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. J'ai laissé tomber les faux semblants.

Souvent, je m'interroge. Pourquoi Peeta? Pourquoi, alors que je sais que je le répugne? Pourquoi lui, toujours et toujours lui? J'aurais pu rejoindre ma mère au 4... Ou même Gale dans le 2. Mon partenaire de chasse... Mon confident... Mon reflet au masculin. Je ne lui en veux plus pour ma soeur. Toute ma haine et ma rage sont retombées depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis presque sûre que je pourrais retrouver mon meilleur ami, si je le lui demandais. Il m'a envoyé une lettre, il y a quelques mois, pour me demander des nouvelles. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui s'était passé. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi si je voulais bien lui pardonner. Il m'a aussi donné son adresse dans le 4 et son numéro de téléphone, au cas où j'aurais envie de le revoir. Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Il me laisse complètement indifférente, à présent. Je lui avais écrit une lettre en retour, pour lui expliquer que je ne lui en voulais plus, mais que je n'avais pas envie de le revoir, mais au dernier moment, je me suis dit qu'il comprendrait très bien si je ne faisais rien du tout, et la lettre n'est jamais partie. Elle est toujours sur mon bureau. C'est peut-être la lâcheté qui me retient, au fond. Peut-être que je l'ai blessé... Ou peut-être qu'il s'en moque, à présent. Il doit sans doutes y avoir légions de filles à ses pieds, là-bas, je ne pense pas lui manquer tant que ça.

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, peu m'importe. Le seul qui compte vraiment, à présent, la seule et unique vérité qui existe encore dans mon monde, c'est Peeta. Souvent, en sa présence, je ressens un besoin urgent de me serrer contre lui, de sentir ses bras forts autour de moi et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ca m'est même arrivé d'en rêver la nuit. Deux ou trois fois seulement. Bien sûr, ça ne reste qu'un rêve lointain. Je m'interdis formellement d'y penser le jour. C'est une tâche très ardue que de ne pas faire de faux pas, avec lui constamment à mes côtés. Tellement de sentiments m'obsèdent sans cesse que mon cerveau a du mal à faire le point. Joie et tristesse, soulagement et irritation, chaleur et austérité. La plupart du temps, c'est la chaleur qui l'emporte. Elle dessine sur mon visage le sourire que Peeta aime voir en arrivant chez moi, et elle me réchauffe encore quelques minutes après qu'il soit reparti.

J'ai essayé d'en parler à Haymitch. J'ai réussi un jour à le faire sortir de sa tanière suffocante pour le traîner jusque chez moi. Il fallait vraiment que je me confie à quelqu'un, et c'est la seule personne de chair et de sang que je fréquente à part Peeta. Et Sae, mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Il a maugréé pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de me laisser parler. Il a daigné m'écouter seulement lorsque j'ai sorti une vieille bouteille de rhum atterrie ici par je ne sais plus quel miracle et que je lui en ai servi un grand verre. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui se passait avec Peeta, ses airs dégoûtés, sa froideur, mes sentiments de plus en plus flous, mes rêves, mes déceptions et ma dépendance. J'ai parlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir une once de salive dans la bouche. Tout le long de mon monologue, Haymitch s'est tu. Il a regardé dehors d'un oeil distrait. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'écoutait vraiment. Je ne pense pas. Quand j'ai eu fini, il a vidé son verre, a émis un grognement moqueur et m'a plantée là.  
Peeta ne m'a jamais attaquée pendant ses crises, depuis qu'il est revenu au 12. Dès qu'il sent la folie le guetter, il s'enferme dans son atelier pour n'en sortir que trois ou quatre jours plus tard dans un état épouvantable. Je l'entends hurler quelques fois, la nuit, de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est l'un des pires moments de la journée. Je l'entends souffrir, sa douleur résonne jusqu'au plus profond de mes os et de ma chair, et je ne peux absolument rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Quand les cris sont trop intenses, cependant, j'oublie malgré moi le dégoût qu'il a à mon encontre et me précipite dans sa chambre pour essayer de le calmer un peu. Je n'ose pas le toucher, de peur que mon geste ne déclenche chez lui une réaction violente. Je me contente de m'asseoir en tailleur sur le parquet à deux mètres de lui et je lui raconte qui est vraiment Peeta Mellark et tout ce que j'ai appris en deux ans sur lui.

"Tu es Peeta Mellark et tu vas avoir 19 ans. Tu as des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez. Tu sens toujours le pain frais et la camomille. Avant la guerre, tu avais tes deux parents et deux frères plus grands que toi. Tu aimes la peinture, la boulangerie, la viande d'écureuil, la couleur orange pâle du coucher de soleil et... Et sourire, aussi. Tu détestes les mensonges et les secrets, la violence, la vengeance, et tu as horreur du chou. Tu es doux, compréhensif, sensible, patient. Tu as un talent extraordinaire pour parler aux gens. Et beaucoup de force dans les bras à cause de tous les sacs de farine que tu portes depuis très jeune. Tu aidais ton père à votre boulangerie, ici, dans le 12, jusqu'à ce que tu sois sélectionné pour participer avec moi aux 74èmes Hunger Games. Depuis, tu m'as toujours protégée. Enfin, même avant ça, tu veillais sur moi. Tu as avoué à plusieurs reprises que... Que c'était parce que... Tu... Tu me portais de l'affection. C'était il y a longtemps. Nous avons gagné ensemble les Hunger Games, puis l'année suivante, le Capitole nous a renvoyé dans l'arène. Tu... Tu as été enlevé par le Capitole et moi par les rebelles. Pour m'atteindre, le Capitole t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais on t'a libéré et soigné, et tu es bientôt guéri. A l'école, on était dans la même classe. Je pense que tu as toujours eu des bons points. Après la guerre, tu es revenu vivre au 12. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi. On joue au jeu que tu as inventé pendant la guerre: "réel ou pas réel". Tu dis que ça t'aide. Encore aujourd'hui, je te dois..." La vie? Je manque de laisser échapper un rire amer. Non. "Je te dois bien plus que la vie."

Ainsi donc, je continue à discourir sur Peeta en citant ses défauts et ses faiblesses, ses rêves, son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée. Ca peut durer des heures. Dès qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il me chasse de chez lui d'un oeil sévère, sous prétexte que je manque de sommeil et qu'il faut absolument que j'aille me reposer. Mais il sait mieux que personne que le repos n'existe pas pour des gens comme nous. En fait, c'est juste une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais je ne peux qu'obtempérer. Après tout, il ne m'a pas invitée... Je pars l'échine courbée, rallume ma chandelle et ferme les yeux pour aller retrouver mes "chers" vieux démons.

Un cri de souffrance déchire mes tympans alors que j'ai fermé les yeux à l'instant même. Ce n'est pas moi, j'en suis certaine. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de sombrer. J'hésite un long moment, la respiration coincée au fond de le gorge, avant de m'extirper péniblement de mes draps. Un autre cri me parvient, plus perçant que le précédent. Je claque la porte de ma chambre, accélère le pas et manque d'un cheveu de glisser dans les escaliers. Je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée de rappliquer dans sa chambre à deux reprises. Peut-être qu'il va essayer de me tuer, cette fois... Ou bien, s'il est encore assez lucide, il va me remettre à la porte d'un ton irrité. Pourtant, je n'hésite pas une seconde. Il fait un noir d'encre dans la pièce. Les rideaux épais retiennent au dehors les rayons de la lune. Son lit est vide. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été défait depuis le passage de Sae ce matin. Il n'est pas allé se coucher comme il me l'avait promis il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure de ça. Les visions ont dû l'attaquer avant qu'il en ait eu le temps. J'avance prudemment dans la chambre silencieuse et ouvre les rideaux d'un grand geste pour y voir plus clair.

Un gémissement me fait faire volte-face. Il est recroquevillé dans un coin, près de sa penderie. Il se balance d'avant en arrière, la tête coincée entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont exorbités par la terreur. Son visage est baigné de larmes. Il murmure quelque chose. Je m'approche pour entendre mieux.

"Tu es Peeta Mellark... Va 19 ans... Blond... Yeux... Taches nez... Tu sens frais et camomille..."

J'ai envie de fondre en larmes. A la place, je fais quelque chose d'encore plus insensé: je le prends dans mes bras.

"NON! Ne... NE ME TOUCHE PAS!"

Il se débat et me repousse violemment. Je me cogne la tête contre le rebord de son lit. Aussitôt, je sens la bosse enfler à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je contemple ce semblant de Peeta, cette silhouette brisée, hantée à jamais et m'enfuis loin, très loin dans les bois. Je ne reviens au Village des Vainqueurs qu'à l'aube, une fois que je suis certaine de retrouver le Peeta habituel.  
Heureusement, ces moments ont tendance à disparaître avec le temps, alors après un mois sans hurlements terrifiants, j'oublie peu à peu. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il est guéri. C'est vrai qu'il sourit beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Il n'a plus jamais d'horribles poches sous les yeux et il respire la joie de vivre. Il a entamé les travaux de reconstruction de la nouvelle boulangerie sur les ruines de l'ancienne, avec l'aide de quatre ouvriers. Il se rend souvent sur le chantier pour donner un coup de main. Les souvenirs de sa famille qu'il a en ce lieu ont cessé de le faire grimacer. A le voir comme ça, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de sourire. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

Et il continue de me pousser vers la lumière. Les jours où je ne vais pas chasser et où lui est occupé sur son chantier, il insiste pour que j'aille rendre visite à Haymitch, ou bien pour que j'aide Sae à préparer le repas. Cette dernière essaie de m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs faciles à cuisiner. Les premières tentatives sont assez catastrophiques. Mais après la quatrième ou la cinquième, le résultat commence à se faire plus ou moins satisfaisant. Comestible, en fait, sans être véritablement bon. Je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant, mais c'est assez amusant d'apprendre la cuisine. Ca ne me défoule pas comme la chasse, mais ça m'occupe. Et c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. Une occupation. Quelque chose, même quelque chose d'idiot, pour occuper mon esprit à part entière. Car je sens et je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je vais à nouveau tomber dans les délires. C'est pour cette raison que je redoute le crépuscule.

Peeta ne s'attarde jamais après le dîner. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, puisqu'il ne dort jamais avec moi... Et une fois qu'il est parti, que j'ai fini la vaisselle et nourri Buttercup, je suis à nouveau seule. C'est l'heure où les démons reviennent. J'ai l'impression de voir ramper des mutations le long des murs, de les sentir me souffler dans la nuque leur haleine putride ou me frôler la jambe. Je ne supporte plus la pénombre. Elle sollicite beaucoup trop l'imagination. Alors, avant d'aller dormir, je monte une chandelle allumée que je pose sur mon bureau. Cette chandelle est devenue mon unique rempart contre les rêves éveillés. Je sais que je ne dors plus à partir du moment où je distingue sa lumière danser sur les murs ternes de ma chambre. Malgré tout, elle ne suffit pas à dissiper le visage de Prim ravagé par les flammes ou la carcasse sanguinolente de Boggs. Une fois revenue à la réalité, je pleure sur leurs dépouilles imaginaires. Toutefois, les cauchemars ne durent plus toute la nuit. Après un moment, les images de monstres et de morts s'effacent pour laisser place au néant. Un néant rassurant.

Une nuit comme les autres, je rêve que je cours dans les égouts du Capitole, une mutation aux traits de Snow à mes trousses. Je suis tout près de la sortie, je cours vers la lumière aveuglante... Et tombe entre les bras ensanglantées de ma petite soeur. Son sang barbouille mes mains et mes vêtements, et ses yeux sans vie pleurent sur moi des larmes brûlantes. Je hurle de terreur et repousse le cadavre de Prim tout en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Avant de me faire happer par les griffes soigneusement affûtées de la mutation-Snow. Je les sens pénétrer dans ma chair avec une facilité effarante, me déchirer le corps. La douleur aveuglante me fait glisser vers l'inconscience et je m'écroule sur le plancher rouge de mon sang. Attends... Du plancher? Dans des égoûts?! J'ouvre grand les yeux, soulagée de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, j'ai la certitude de ne pas être encore vraiment réveillée. Je suis bien dans mon lit, mais la chambre est plongée dans le noir. Seul un petit rectangle de lune se reflète sur le plancher à travers la fenêtre. La bougie est éteinte.

Je me raidis brusquement. Je sens une présence toute proche. Quelqu'un est tapi dans le noir. J'entends sa faible respiration, quelque part à ma gauche. Je me précipite vers l'endroit où je me souviens avoir déposé mon arc avant de me coucher, attrape une flèche et bande mon arme à tâtons. Mes yeux ont eu le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité et je distingue à présent une vague silhouette à genoux près de mon lit. Je vise la tête de l'intrus, et lui crie: " Qui est là? Montrez-vous à la fenêtre ou je tire!" J'aperçois l'ombre massive se lever prudemment et j'entends son pas étonnament discret se diriger vers la lumière argentée de la lune. Son profil m'apparait enfin. Pas très grand, les épaules carrées. Les cheveux clairs. Je le reconnais sans peine.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille?!"

Il bougonne une réponse incompréhensible entre ses dents et appuie sur l'interrupteur. La lumière de l'ampoule m'aveugle quelques instants avant que je puisse distinguer nettement le visage de Peeta. Il a la tête baissée et contemple ses pieds, l'air extrêmement concentré. Il ne porte sur lui que son pyjama et une paire de pantoufles. Il me fait penser à un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac de bonbons. J'aurais presque envie de rire s'il ne m'avait pas mise à cran un peu plus tôt.

"Et donc?  
- Je... Je t'ai entendue crier et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Ca fait déjà plusieurs nuits que je t'entends, alors...  
- Alors quoi?! Tu es venu admirer le spectacle?"

Mes paroles semblent l'avoir heurté, mais je suis tellement en colère contre lui que je m'en moque. Me toucher le dégoute, mais il se permet de rentrer chez moi à deux heures du matin pour me voir pousser des cris d'agonie? Pour se distraire, sans doutes?

"Non! Bien sûr que non! Tu es folle ou quoi? Je me faisais du soucis pour toi, au contraire! Et j'ai remarqué... Que tu avais tendance à te calmer quand... Quand..."

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son comportement est étrange. Mon coeur s'emballe aussitôt, contre mon gré. Non! Je ne dois rien espérer. Ce n'est rien du tout. Rien du tout...

"Quand?  
- Quand je te prends la main...  
- Pardon?  
- Quand je... Hum! Caresse ta main... Mais je... C'est tout ce que je fais, hein!"

Tout à coup, je deviens aussi rouge que lui. Je sens mes joues s'embraser et le sang battre furieusement contre mes tempes. J'essaye de digérer l'information, mais mon cerveau s'y refuse obstinément. C'est une blague. Une sale blague, même. Il se moque de moi!

"Attends, j'ai du mal à te suivre... Je croyais que je te dégoûtais! Alors pourquoi tu... Tu ferais... Ca?  
- Me dégou... Quoi?! Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Et je l'ai encore moins pensé!  
- Arrête de faire semblant, je l'ai bien vu. Ta réaction quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, et aussi l'autre soir, à table. C'est bon, tu sais, je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, je ne suis...  
- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien! Me dégoûter... C'est la meilleure! Je pensais t'avoir assez répété à quel point j'avais besoin de toi! Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu aurais au moins compris..."

Son haussement de ton me fait sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente de sa part. c'est tellement inhabituel, chez lui...

"Mais tu es... Si froid... Tout le temps. Et je vois bien dans tes yeux...  
- Rien du tout! Tu ne comprends pas? C'est moi-même qui me dégoûte, Katniss! J'ai peur de me rapprocher trop de toi, mais seulement à cause de ce que je pourrais te faire subir si... Si je perdais un jour le contrôle. J'en rêve la nuit... Et ça me hante sans cesse quand je suis avec toi... Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas te perdre!"

Mon cerveau sature complètement, à présent. Tout est brouillé dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à en retirer une seule pensée cohérente. Je pleure et je ris, je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Je dois définitivement être cinglée, cette fois, pour prendre ainsi mes désirs pour des réalités. Peut-être que c'est un rêve... Si je me pince en fermant très fort les yeux, je vais me réveiller. Seulement, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir me réveiller. Peeta me prend dans ses bras et me berce gentiment, tout en caressant mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts. Cette fois, je ressens une chaleur authentique dans ses gestes. Je lui murmure à l'oreille: "C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas?" Il rit avec tendresse. "Alors, nous faisons tous les deux le même rêve..."


	3. Little Light?

"Buttercup! Viens ici tout de suite!  
- Shhhhhhhhhhh...  
- Je t'aurai prévenu!"

Je m'élance à toute vitesse à travers le couloir et retombe deux mètres plus loin dans un grand nuage de poussière. Le chat en profite pour se glisser d'un pas nonchalant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Je suis prête à le suivre quand je m'aperçois soudain dans quelle chambre j'allais pénétrer. Je recule d'un bond, effrayée. "Buttercup, sors de là immédiatement!" Comme il ne vient pas, j'inspire profondément pour me maîtriser et pousse la porte.

Je guette avec angoisse le moment où la folie va me faire disjoncter, mais même en observant attentivement la pièce, même en me souvenant de Prim endormie, Prim qui rêve à sa fenêtre, Prim qui fait la belle devant le miroir, je reste lucide. Seule une profonde tristesse m'envahit. Elle est pénible, mais moins qu'avant. Je m'avance discrètement et cherche des yeux l'endroit où s'est planqué ce maudit chat. Comme pour me répondre, un grognement s'échappe de sous le lit. Je me baisse et vois deux yeux jaunes me toiser avec colère. "Haha, tu es coincée, sale bête..." Je me mets à plat ventre et tends les bras pour l'atteindre. J'attrape fermement l'une de ses pattes arrière et le tire vers moi. Furieux, le chat enfonce ses dents et ses griffes dans ma main et se débat avec frénésie. Mais je tiens bon. Je le coince entre mes genoux, lève sa tête et lui passe le collier rouge autour du cou. "Là! Tu vois que ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Au moins comme ça, on sait que tu as une maison. Ca t'évitera de te faire manger en ragoût!

- Shhhhhhh!  
- De rien, surtout."

Je le laisse s'échapper dans un concert de feulements et de bougonnements furibonds. C'est toujours assez comique à voir. Un demi-sourire d'amusement se forme au coin de mes lèvres, assez vite effacé par les souvenirs qui affluent en trop grand nombre. Je me relève et me dirige vers la sortie, car je ne peux supporter plus longtemps cette proximité avec les souvenirs de ma petite soeur, mais un mètre plus loin, je glisse sur quelque chose et tombe sur mon arrière-train. Un papier s'envole et vient se poser sur ma tête. J'empoigne la feuille et y jette un oeil distrait. Ca me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je connais cette écriture, c'est celle de mon père! Je replie la lettre d'un geste fébrile et redescends dans le salon, en prenant bien soin de fermer correctement la porte de la chambre de Prim.

Pendant une heure je tourne en rond chez moi, telle une lionne en cage. Un dilemme féroce s'est engagé dans ma tête. Lire cette lettre ou pas. La lire... Ne pas la lire... La lire... Ne pas la lire. Je l'ouvre et la replie, puis je la pose pour la reprendre en main deux minutes plus tard. Je n'ai aucun doute sur son contenu. C'est l'un des poèmes que mon père avait pour habitude d'écrire à ma mère quand ils se prenaient la tête. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Prim était dingue de ces lettres. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle en ait gardé une ou deux dans sa chambre... Mon père me parlait parfois de ce qu'il écrivait, malgré tout je n'ai jamais osé lire aucune de ces lettres. Je sais que ça ne me regardait pas. Et puis, la lire signifie repenser à mes parents, à ma famille. Me replonger dans mon passé heureux... Pour me réveiller ensuite et constater qu'il a fui. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment capable. D'un autre côté, maintenant que la curiosité m'a piquée, ça serait vraiment difficile de résister. Après deux heures de débat interne, je décide de ne pas la lire tout de suite. Je vais patienter quelques jours, le temps de me préparer.

En attendant, je pars chasser. Peut-être que dans les bois, j'arriverai à me changer les idées... Mais je déchante bien vite. Même la pluie glacée de janvier, même le paisible silence de la forêt, ni même le magnifique cerf que je manque d'un bon mètre ne parviennent à me faire oublier la lettre. C'est une véritable obsession. Une terrifiante obsession... Dangereuse, dans mon cas. A bout de nerfs, je me pose lourdement sur une pierre recouverte de mousse au bord du petit ruisseau qui dévale la colline jusqu'à l'étang de mon père. Ce n'est pas loin de l'endroit où Gale avait emmené les survivants du 12 après le bombardement. Gale... Je me demande ce que mon ancien compagnon de chasse devient, dans le 2. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois à la télévision, je pense. Sae m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour l'armée. Il doit encore être occupé à fabriquer des pièges pour massacrer des innocents avec Beetee... Je repense à Prim. Un goût acide m'envahit la bouche et je crache comme un homme. Je me rends compte que je meurs de chaud. Je sors ma gourde du vieux sac de cuir qui m'accompagne toujours dans la forêt et bois avidement toute l'eau qu'elle contient; puis, comme j'ai encore trop chaud, je lève le nez en l'air pour accueillir avec gratitude les grosses gouttes qui s'écrasent sur mon visage et se réfugient jusque dans mon cou. Le soleil s'est couché depuis une demi-heure, maintenant, et il fait déjà un noir d'encre, à cause des nuages massifs qui obscurcissent le ciel. Je devrais rentrer.

Je fais tout le chemin du retour au pas de course, en m'efforçant de ne penser qu'au vent et à la pluie qui fouettent mon visage. Je pousse la porte de chez moi, pantelante mais un peu plus sereine, pour trouver derrière un Peeta fou d'inquiétude. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il m'assaille de questions pour savoir où j'étais passée et pourquoi je rentre si tard. Je laisse échapper malgré moi un petit rire amusé.

"... Tu sais mieux que moi que les bois sont dangereux la nuit! Tu n'as même pas laissé un mot pour me prévenir que tu allais chasser... Et ce n'est même pas ton jour de chasse, en plus...  
- Ecoute, Peeta, c'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour moi, mais je t'assure que je vais bien et que je ne courais aucun risque. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, je suis partie sur un coup de tête et je n'y ai pas pensé. J'avais juste... Besoin de me changer les idées." Son visage passe de la colère à l'anxiété. "Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
- Pas vraiment, non... Je manquais un peu d'air ici, c'est tout.  
- Rien de grave, c'est certain?  
- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas."

Il n'insiste pas. Peeta sait que je suis une menteuse déplorable, mais il ne me cherche jamais à savoir ce que je veux garder pour moi. "En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai eu un nouveau souvenir cet après-midi, à la boulangerie, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit réel. Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais... Le dernier soir avant le début des premiers jeux, c'était bien le soir des interviews avec César Flickerman, n'est-ce pas?  
- Mhmh.  
- Et c'est le soir où je t'ai... Enfin, où j'ai dit que je t'aimais devant tout Panem, c'est bien ça?" Je rougis à l'évocation de ce souvenir. "C'est bien ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu portais à cette soirée-là?"

Peeta pose souvent ce genre de questions. Des détails, mais c'est grâce à ces détails qu'il parvient plus ou moins à situer où est la réalité et où est le mensonge dans sa mémoire. J'essaie toujours de lui répondre le plus précisément possible, je sais à quel point c'est important pour lui. Pendant et après le repas, nous reparlons de ce fameux soir et j'oublie enfin la lettre de mon père. Vers dix heures, il me demande s'il peut rester dormir avec moi, et je bégaie mon approbation avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'est la première fois en plus de trois ans et demie qu'il accepte de passer la nuit avec moi. Depuis un mois, il accourt dans ma chambre à chaque fois qu'il m'entend crier la nuit et vice-versa. Mais il ne reste jamais jusqu'à l'aube et quand c'est moi qui vais chez lui, il me renvoie aussitôt qu'il est calmé. Je sais à présent qu'il ne le fait pas par méchanceté ou par rejet, alors ce geste ne me blesse plus comme avant. Mais quand même, je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'il reste. Et très nerveuse, aussi...

"La salle de bain est à gauche de la chambre, si tu veux passer à la douche en premier.  
- D'accord, merci."

Je reste en bas pour terminer la vaisselle. J'entends bien la porte de la salle de bain claquer, mais un quart d'heure plus tard, aucun bruit d'eau qui coule ne me parvient. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'il a eu un problème... Peut-être qu'il fait une crise en ce moment même... La panique monte en moi. Je commence à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre pour vérifier si tout va bien lorsqu'il apparaît, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, la mine soucieuse. En m'apercevant, il a un sourire bête. "Katniss, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une serviette et du savon, s'il te plaît? J'ai fouillé toute la salle de bain, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus..." Je me retourne brusquement, les joues cramoisies. "Euh... Hum! Tu... Tu en as dans le tiroir du bas, dans l'armoire de la chambre. Et... Et le savon est posé au-dessus de la même... La même armoire." Ma réaction le fait partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Je l'entends encore ricaner quand il referme la porte et je rougis encore plus, si c'est possible.

Mon dieu, Katniss! J'ai survécu à deux Hunger Games et une guerre civile sans même le vouloir, mais voir un homme presque nu est toujours une mission impossible. Je juge mon comportement assez pathétique. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon qui me gêne, c'est qu'il s'agit de Peeta. Et m'y revoilà. Une fois de plus, toutes mes réactions sont amplifiées avec lui dans les parages. Je ne peux jamais me comporter normalement quand il est là. Je suis obligée d'en faire trop, toujours trop. Cela dit, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. S'il peut me rendre exagérément coincée, il peut aussi me rendre exagérément heureuse. J'ai souvent honte, je sais que je ne mérite pas tant de sa part, et j'ignore comment lui rendre ce qu'il me donne. J'essaie de le faire sourire le plus souvent possible, et je ne lui refuse rien. C'est la moindre des choses.

Je monte dans la chambre et prépare un deuxième oreiller, puis j'attrape ma robe de nuit et commence à me déshabiller. Peeta rentre dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de frapper, alors que je suis encore à moitié nue. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise et lui envois un oreiller dans la figure. Il sort en riant dans le couloir, alors que ma tête se transforme à nouveau en tomate. Je finis de me changer en vitesse et me réfugie sous les draps. Je laisse Peeta patienter encore une vingtaine de minutes pour me venger, avant de l'appeler. "Mademoiselle a pris son temps, je constate." Un sourire satisfait s'étend sur mes lèvres et j'acquiesce. Il grimpe dans le lit, s'installe et me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de me tourner le dos. Je contemple ce dernier, dépitée. Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je m'attendais quand j'ai accepté de le laisser dormir ici... Je pensais... Enfin soit.

Je me couche et lui tourne le dos moi aussi, vexée. Je vais même jusqu'à me coller au bord du lit pour être sûre de ne pas le toucher. Je ferme les yeux, mais je les rouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Le sommeil refuse de venir à moi, et je reste éveillée une demi-heure, puis une autre, puis une autre... Je n'ose pas faire un geste, de peur de réveiller Peeta. Cependant, après plusieurs heure sans bouger, je me lève discrètement. Le sommier émet un léger craquement et je m'immobilise quelques instants. Mais comme Peeta semble toujours dormir à poings fermés, je continue mon chemin et m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je repense à notre discussion de la soirée. Il se souvient bien qu'il m'a aimée, alors... Je me surprends à me demander si c'est toujours le cas. Je ne le pense pas. Il a besoin de moi, mais ce n'est pas par amour. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime? Est-ce que je suis encore capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour qui que ce soit? Cette fois, ma réponse est positive. Au fond, oui, je sais. Je sais que je l'aime. Mais j'ai encore peur de le penser, c'est pire de le dire à voix haute. J'ai l'impression que si je lui avoue mes sentiments, je le perdrai à jamais.  
Je m'égare dans mes réflexions jusqu'au moment où deux bras m'entourent les épaules et qu'une tête vienne se poser sur la mienne.

"Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir?  
- On dirait bien que non.  
- A quoi tu pensais?" Comme si j'allais le lui dire... "A beaucoup de choses.  
- Quoi comme choses?  
- Rien de bien intéressant. Des choses idiotes. C'est sans importance." Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. "Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir?  
- Oh, moi? Je ne sais pas vraiment... Peut-être le fait de ne pas dormir dans mon lit... Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ou de dormir avec quelqu'un. On a déjà dormi ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, un pincement au coeur. Quelle ironie! On dirait bien qu'on a échangé nos rôles, cette fois... Je suis devenue celle qui est désespérément amoureuse de lui, il est devenu celui qui ne peut m'aimer. C'est ma punition pour avoir joué la comédie alors que lui a toujours été sincère.

"Et... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Rien. On se protégeait mutuellement de nos cauchemars, c'est tout." Ma voix est étrangement rauque. Je m'écarte de lui et lève les yeux. "Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, si tu veux être à l'heure sur ton chantier, demain.  
- D'accord, mais pas sans toi.  
- Si tu veux..."

Un sourire des plus idiot s'étale sur mon visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne vers le grand lit. Cette fois, il ne me tourne pas le dos. Il m'attire à lui et me prend doucement dans les bras, et j'oublie peu à peu toute mon amertûme. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, le sommeil m'emporte.

Cette nuit-là est la première que je passe sans cauchemars. Je m'endors dans les bras tièdes et confortables de Peeta et me réveille le lendemain matin en pleine forme. Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien de toute ma vie, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne! Peeta dort encore profondément et je reste blottie contre lui, à écouter le son régulier de son coeur qui bat. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air un peu sauvage, et il a l'air plus jeune quand il dort. Ses traits sont détendus. Les coins de sa bouche sont relevés pour former un sourire de parfaite béatitude. J'en conclus que lui non plus n'a pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Sa peau a l'air si douce que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la caresser du bout des doigts. Une joue, puis l'autre, puis le nez, puis le front, puis je redescends jusqu'à son menton. On dirait une peau de bébé, lisse et rose. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux, puis me penche vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Je me redresse, gênée et descends dans la cuisine.

Les larmes me picotent les yeux au fil de mes pensées. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Peeta est parti il y a une demi-heure sur son chantier. Il m'a promis de rentrer vers 20h, après être allé prendre des nouvelles d'Haymitch. C'est le seul à encore oser rentrer chez lui. En attendant que le temps passe, je suis retournée à mes pensées délaissées depuis hier soir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me repasse en mémoire tous les moments que j'ai passé avec Peeta. J'y cherche désespérément des réponses. Des réponses à quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais je cherche. Je tente de me souvenir exactement du ton de sa voix et de la mienne, de la profondeur de son regard, de l'intensité de chaque sentiment qui m'a traversée à ce moment précis. Je passe toute la matinée à contempler le feu en passant d'une émotion à l'autre.

Quand Sae arrive pour préparer le dîner, elle me trouve dans le rocking chair, le regard vitreux. Elle m'observe un instant, avant que j'éclate de rire toute seule. Je me retourne et aperçois sa silhouette floue entre deux larmes. Elle me fixe comme si j'étais une cinglée. Puis elle hausse les épaules et disparaît dans la cuisine. J'attends un peu, histoire de calmer mon fou rire, avant de la rejoindre pour l'aider.

"Tu ris toute seule, maintenant? Note, je préfère ça que te ramasser par terre en rentrant parce que tu t'es assommée ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Oh, je ne deviens pas folle, ne t'en fais pas!  
- Je crains que tu l'aies toujours été...  
- En fait, je... Je me rappelais des bons souvenirs. Et tu es arrivée au moment d'un souvenir particulièrement drôle." Sae hoche la tête distraitement. Je me reconcentre sur ma salade que je lave avec grand soin. Je m'acharne sur chaque petit coin de feuille, pour être certaine de ne laisser de terre nulle part. "Aller, aujourd'hui, tu fais la sauce toi-même!  
- Ah non! L'autre fois, ça avait été un carnage... Il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne voudra jamais se lier tant que c'est moi qui la mélange...  
- Il faut juste que tu attrapes le coup de main. Aller! Au boulot!  
- Nooon...  
- Mais si! Tu ne veux pas apprendre à préparer des bonnes vinaigrettes pour le jeune Mellark? Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire: apprends à bien cuisiner, tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds!"

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je pique un fard en marmonnant entre mes dents.

"Je ne cherche pas à le draguer... Et puis il n'y a rien entre nous..."

Elle pouffe de rire et je lui jette un regard courroucé. J'empoigne la bouteille d'huile, la moutarde et le vinaigre et fais cette satanée vinaigrette pour que Sae me laisse tranquille. Cette dernière me regarde faire d'un oeil critique. Comme je l'avais prévu, la sauce refuse de se lier, malgré tous mes efforts et les conseils de Sae. Exaspérée, je monte prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir le corps et les idées, laissant Sae et ma vinaigrette ratée en plan. Elle ne s'en offusquera pas. Elle a l'habitude.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je reviens toute propre mais les idées encore embrouillées. Je trouve le repas prêt sur la table et l'engloutis en vitesse. L'air de rien, ça creuse de penser... Je remarque qu'un panier de pique-nique est posé sur le buffet. Pour la chasse? J'en doute, j'ai été chasser hier. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Un mot de Sae est posé au-dessus. Elle me prie d'aller apporter ce panier à Peeta sur le chantier, "pour l'encourager". Un soupir agacé s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Dans le panier, je trouve une boîte avec des tranches de pain, du pâté d'écureuil que Sae a fait la veille et de la salade, et un thermo rempli de soupe. Pour le dessert, une pomme. Je referme le panier d'un geste sec et l'abandonne sur le buffet, bien décidée à ne pas l'apporter à Peeta. C'est complètement ridicule. Il a sûrement pris quelque chose à manger avant de partir. Et puis, je ne suis pas sa... Enfin... Voilà, quoi...

Pourtant, à 1h de l'après-midi, je marche d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la ville, le panier à la main. Mon allure commence seulement à flancher quand j'aperçois au loin la charpente découverte du toit de la boulangerie. Chaque pas de plus fait tressauter mon coeur hors de ma poitrine. Mon comportement s'aggrave de jour en jour, on dirait... Je m'incite au calme. Quand j'arrive sur la grand-place, à une vingtaine de mètres devant la boulangerie, je m'arrête net à la vue de la tête blonde qui discute à l'ombre d'un air sérieux. Le passant qui marchait derrière moi me rentre dedans et repart en pestant pour son nez. Mais je ne le vois pas vraiment.

Je continue d'observer Peeta de loin. Je me dissimule dans l'ombre massive du tout récent hôtel de ville et poursuis mon examen minutieux. J'étudie tous ses gestes et tente de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de dire au gros ouvrier en face de lui. J'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'une harpie harceleuse, ou peut-être bien d'une jeune sotte en train de bafouiller devant son béguin de toujours. C'est presque ça, en fait... Je secoue la tête et m'incite à voix basse à me ressaisir.

Une jeune femme passe devant moi et s'avance droit sur eux. Quand elle arrive à hauteur de Peeta, il se penche vers elle, et elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il éclate de rire. J'ai envie de l'écarter de Peeta et de l'envoyer bouler très loin d'ici. J'ai envie de... Non, Katniss, rien du tout! Mais cette fille me tape sur le système... Elle s'éloigne quelques instants plus tard et il la suit du regard.

Je cours presque pour le rejoindre, furieuse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je le suis indéniablement. Je voudrais hurler contre Peeta, le gifler, même, mais je n'ai aucun motif valable pour justifier un tel accès de rage. Au moment où il m'aperçoit, son visage reflète une surprise crispée. Il faut que je me maîtrise.

"Katniss! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Je t'avais prévenue que je rentrerais à...  
- Je sais. C'est Sae qui m'a demandé de t'apporter ça. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le déposer elle-même alors elle m'a envoyée à la place.  
- C'est gentil de sa part, mais j'ai déjà mangé.  
- Bien. Ce n'est pas grave. A ce soir.  
- A ce soir."

Je fais demi-tour et repars en direction du Village des Vainqueurs. Le temps que j'atteigne ma maison, des larmes de colère ont déjà brouillé ma vue. Ce n'est même plus de la colère, c'est bien au-delà. J'en veux à Peeta pour avoir ri avec cette... Pimbêche. J'en veux à cet ouvrier qui ne l'en a pas empêcher. Et j'en veux encore plus à cette femme d'exister. Je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse. C'est absolument irrationnel et j'en ai bien conscience.

En rentrant chez moi, je m'assieds par terre face au grand mur blanc qui porte encore les traces de mes doigts et jette la vieille balle que Sae a offert à Buttercup de toutes mes forces sur le mur. Elle rebondit et revient directement dans mes mains. Je continue de lancer la balle contre le mur, imaginant qu'elle est l'objet de ma frustration. Je repense à mon comportement. Ridicule! Totalement ridicule! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive. J'étais déjà sensible et lunatique, mais à ce point-là... Je lance la balle trop fort et elle vole à travers la pièce jusqu'à aller briser un miroir accroché au mur. Il ne me manquera pas, de toutes façons. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il me faisait voir des choses que je veux oublier à tout prix. Mes cicatrices... En ramassant les morceaux tranchants, j'aperçois, dans le reflet d'un morceau que je tiens en main, la lettre de mon père posée sur le buffet. Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là... Je réfléchis pendant dix minutes à ce que je vais faire. Finalement, j'attrape la lettre d'une main tremblante et commence à la lire.

La lettre tombe à mes pieds, je me sens défaillir. Je m'assieds à tâtons dans mon rocking chair, le cerveau engourdi par le flot d'émotions qui le submerge. Et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré auparavant. Mes larmes sont intarissables. Cependant, elles ne sont ni amères, ni bouillonnantes de colère. Elles semblent... Tièdes... Et apaisantes... Ce sont des larmes d'émotion, cette fois. Dans mon coeur, tristesse, joie et soulagement s'entremêlent. Je suis complètement déstabilisée. Je ne sais plus si je dois me montrer abattue ou ravie.

Je cherche encore la réponse lorsque Peeta se précipite dans la pièce. Je lève vers lui de grands yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir surgir à l'improviste. Il était censé travailler sur le chantier de sa boulangerie toute la journée... Il s'avance vers moi, la mine alarmée; il s'apprête à me demander quel est le problème, mais se ravise en apercevant la feuille à mes pieds. Il se penche pour la ramasser et commence à la lire. Je me contente de guetter sa réaction, me rappelant de chaque mot inscrit dessus. Je continue de sangloter en silence. Quand il relève la tête, Peeta semble aussi ému que moi. Le coin de ses yeux brille de larmes contenues. Au plus profond des ces iris bleus limpides, je peux clairement distinguer le garçon des pains. Avant qu'il ne s'échappe une fois de plus, je me pends à son cou et le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Lui hésite un instant, puis m'entoure de ses bras avec une extrême douceur, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. L'une de ses mains caresse distraitement mes cheveux emmêlés dans ma nuque, jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée. Puis il me fait asseoir dans le divan et prend place à côté de moi.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée?  
- Sous le lit de P... Enfin... Dans sa chambre."

Malgré mes progrès, je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer le nom de Prim sans provoquer une crise de nerfs.

"Buttercup s'était caché sous le lit et refusait d'en sortir, alors j'ai dû aller le débusquer moi-même. Et je suis tombée sur cette lettre. Sae ne fait le ménage que dans ma chambre en haut, alors elle n'aurait pas pu la trouver."

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"Elle l'a sûrement piquée en douce dans l'armoire de... De maman. Elle chérissait l'amour mutuel de mes parents autant qu'eux. Les rares fois où ils se disputaient, elle adorait aller relire toutes les lettres que mon père écrivait à ma mère. Pour se convaincre qu'ils s'aimaient toujours, je suppose... Mais je... Jamais je n'avais... C'est...  
- D'une beauté à couper le souffle.", achève Peeta.

J'acquiesce en silence, trop émue pour parler. Dans ma tête défilent ces milliers de petits instants de bonheur qui ont marqué mon enfance. De nouveau, je ne sais plus si je pleure de joie ou de peine. Je reste des heures assise dans ce divan, à pleurer sur les lambeaux de ma famille, tout en les remerciant pour tout l'amour qu'ils m'ont offert. Peeta m'écoute patiemment, me console et me soutient comme il le fait toujours.

Quand je n'ai apparemment plus aucune larme à verser, je préviens Peeta que j'ai un coup de fil à passer, mais il reste à côté de moi. Il faut que je parle à ma mère. Par chance, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'étonne de mon coup de fil, car c'est toujours elle qui appelle d'habitude. Elle m'écoute et fond en larmes avec moi quand je lui relis la lettre à voix haute. Je n'arrive pas à la terminer, et c'est Peeta qui continue la lecture. Ensuite, on fait quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais vraiment fait: on parle. Elle me demande si elle pourrait récupérer les lettres et le cadre de la photo de mon père, pour l'aider à se souvenir, et j'accepte à contrecoeur. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer. Ces souvenirs sont aussi les miens. Le cadre me permet de garder frais tous mes heureux souvenirs avec mon père. Et la lettre que j'ai retrouvée hier... C'est une partie du coeur de Prim qui est conservée à l'intérieur. C'est sa tendresse... Sa sensibilité... Son amour infini... Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça partir... Même auprès de ma mère.

Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais. Le lendemain, j'emballe précautionneusement le cadre et les lettres dans une boîte et la confie au postier. En rentrant chez moi, l'échine basse et les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, je m'effondre dans mon rocking chair. Buttercup se faufile par une fenêtre ouverte et saute sur mes genoux. Je le serre contre moi, un peu trop fort à son goût. Ce chat a beau être le plus laid et le plus désagréable au monde, je bénis son existence. J'ai la certitude que c'est le seul être au monde qui ne m'abandonnera jamais. Je l'appelle "mon vieux frère", désormais. C'est un peu le cas.

Il ne pleut pas, aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour aller me promener dans les bois. J'évite de trop m'approcher de la grand-place. Je ne veux pas voir Peeta maintenant. Maîtrise, Katniss, maîtrise... Je passe le grillage et cours rejoindre la forêt. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un rocher en plein milieu de la Prairie avant de m'écraser dessus à pleine vitesse. Je roule dans l'herbe froide et humide. Je sens un liquide chaud s'écouler de mon nez et une bosse enfler sur mon front. Je me relève péniblement, en prenant bien soin de garder une main sous mon nez en sang et regarde ce que j'ai percuté. Je vois double à cause du choc, alors je vois deux stèles au lieu d'une.

Ce n'est pas un rocher que j'ai heurté, c'est un monument aux morts, que les habitants du 12 ont érigé à côté de la fosse dans laquelle ils ont jeté tous les corps. J'attends un peu que ma double vue ne disparaisse et relève la tête pour déchiffrer tous les noms inscrits dans la grande pierre froide. Madge, ses parents, ceux de Peeta et ses frères, et je pense avoir vu quelqu'un de la famille de Delly. Beaucoup de noms me sont familiers. Un visage surgit de temps en temps de ma mémoire. Quand j'arrive au bas de la stèle, je constate qu'il manque un nom. Je suis en colère contre ceux qui ont osé omettre son nom. Comment peut-on l'oublier, elle si pure et si jeune? Si belle? C'est d'elle dont on devrait se souvenir, pas de moi! Je fouille dans mon sac et en sors mon vieux couteau rouillé dont je ne me sépare jamais. Quand j'ai fini, on peut lire tout en bas de la stèle: "Petit Canard". Ce n'est pas très bien écrit, mais au moins, comme ça, elle a une place ici.

Je m'éloigne à grandes enjambées et me réfugie dans le silence paisible de la forêt. Je vérifie mes collets et en pose des nouveaux, si nécessaire. Puis je me laisse entraîner par mes jambes, sans savoir où elles finiront par m'emmener. Et je me retrouve à la clairière. Celle de Gale et moi. Je reste étendue dans l'herbe et profite des minces rayons de soleil qui arrivent à percer les nuages. Je respire l'air glacé à pleins poumons. Il me brûle la gorge et la poitrine, mais j'aime ça. Je me sens plus en vie que jamais. Quand mon estomac commence à grogner, je redescends vers chez Sae pour aller manger.

Le soir, Peeta arrive chez moi épuisé et trempé. Il s'est remis à dracher vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il me raconte sa journée et me demande ce que j'ai fait de la mienne, puis on joue un peu à "réel ou pas réel".

"Katniss...  
- Mmmh?  
- Et si on allait se promener?"

Je relève la tête, surprise.

"Quand?  
- Maintenant...  
- Où ça?  
- Euh... Je pensais aller dans les bois."

Je lui jette un regard incrédule, m'attendant à le voir rire, mais il semble sérieux.

"Dis-moi, Peeta, tu t'es cogné la tête, récemment?" Il baisse les yeux. "Non, mais...  
- Attends, tu m'as crié dessus il n'y a pas deux jours de ça parce que j'étais allée dans les bois le soir!  
- Je sais! Mais tu m'as certifié qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.  
- Pourquoi tu tiens à aller dans les bois, tout à coup?  
- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et en te voyant toujours revenir de la forêt de bonne humeur, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.  
- Peeta, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'avoir de la compagnie quand je vais en forêt...  
- S'il te plait... Juste une fois... "

Je réfléchis quelques instants et finis par céder devant sa mine suppliante. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais une fois n'est pas coutume...

"Soit, mais ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin? Vu que demain, tu n'es pas à la boulangerie, on pourrait passer la journée dans les bois..."

Un sourire radieux apparaît sur son visage et je suis à deux doigts de faire une bêtise. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas mais il avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me raidis, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes bras balancent le long de mon corps, impuissants, jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche. Je refoule mes larmes et détourne le regard, gênée. Il reste muet. "Je... Sae va arriver.  
- Pas besoin de Sae. On le préparera à deux. J'arrive."

Il sort, et je le regarde disparaître, interloquée. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé lorsqu'il revient.

"C'est bon."

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne dans la cuisine. Il n'y a pas grand chose à préparer. Il reste encore de la soupe et du ragoût de la veille. Je prépare la salade, il fait la sauce et insiste pour refaire du pain. Je le laisse faire. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger pour aller mettre la table, mais il me retient.

"Viens, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Tu verras, c'est gai à faire!  
- Bon..."

Il m'indique les ingrédients et les doses à préparer. Je m'exécute, mais au moment de verser la farine dans la balance, le paquet me glisse des mains et tombe dedans. Un nuage blanc se répand un peu partout dans la cuisine et sur nous, et on rit de bon coeur devant nos têtes. L'ambiance est un peu plus détendue, après cela. On plaisante de tout et de rien, et le repas se passe dans une ambiance festive. Pourtant, il y a une certaine retenue dans nos rire. Enfin, surtout dans le mien. Au moment de se coucher, quand Peeta me prend dans ses bras, je me roule en boule pour me protéger contre moi-même. Maîtrise, Katniss, maîtrise...

Je me trouve tellement égoïste... Lui a peut-être été mieux nourri que nous, mais il n'a pas eu la chance de vivre dans une famille unie comme la nôtre. Certes, monsieur Mellark était un homme jovial et de bon caractère, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de son épouse. C'était une femme terriblement dure et froide. Quant aux deux autres frères, ils jouaient les bagarreurs et méprisaient Peeta pour sa bonté et son plus jeune âge. Malgré tout, gentils ou pas, ils formaient sa famille, et sa famille a disparu entièrement. Par ma faute, qui plus est. Et contrairement à moi, il ne passe pas son temps à se plaindre de leur disparition. Pas devant moi, en tout cas. Lui continue d'avancer sans jamais se laisser aller. A le voir si courageux, je finis par me dire qu'il s'est complètement remis de la torture et de la guerre. Ce qui est loin d'être la réalité, à vrai dire.


	4. Beginning of a Dangerous Problem

Le lendemain matin, je réveille Peeta avant l'aube pour se préparer. La nature est toujours plus belle à l'aube. Coup de chance monumental, les nuages qui s'attardaient partout sur le 12 depuis trois semaines se sont dissipés pendant la nuit. Le ciel clairsemé d'étoiles commence à blanchir à l'horizon. Le temps va être radieux, aujourd'hui. Pendant que je passe sous la douche, Peeta descend préparer le panier-repas pour ce midi. J'enfile un vieux pull à col roulé, mon pantalon brun, mes bottes et attrape la veste en cuir de mon père. Quand je descends, Peeta a déjà fini et il est en train de dresser la table pour le déjeuner, mais je ne le laisse pas terminer. "On mangera en chemin, il ne faut pas traîner.

- Mais...  
- Aller viens!", dis-je en le tirant vers la sortie.

Il attrape le panier au vol et me suit dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Tout est paisible au-dehors. La lune argentée brille au-dessus de la ville endormie. Une brise hivernale balaie les rues désertes. Seul Buttercup sautille dans un champ après les brins d'herbes. Le bruit de nos pas sur le gravier encore humide résonne à mes oreilles comme un troupeau d'éléphants particulièrement bruyants, mais je ne relève pas. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui.

Nous nous faufilons à travers la clôture, non sans mal en ce qui concerne Peeta, qui n'a pas l'habitude de passer dans un si petit espace. Son pull s'accroche et refuse de se détacher des barbelés et il est finalement obligé de le retirer. Le voir en tee-shirt par une température aussi basse me fait un peu pitié, alors je l'aide à récupérer son pull et nous repartons. Arrivés à hauteur du monument funèbre, Peeta s'arrête et scrute les noms. Au moment où il s'arrête sur les noms de ses parents et ceux de ses frères, je le tire par la manche. Je ne tiens pas à le voir replonger dans la folie ou la dépression. Et puis, un halo jaunâtre m'indique que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il faut vraiment se dépêcher. J'accélère la cadence et Peeta aussi. Il est trop silencieux. Je n'aime pas ça. Je cherche quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de drôle pour le divertir, mais rien ne me vient. Je risque un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Ses yeux se sont assombris. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est de la tristesse, de la colère ou même de la haine que je lis sur son visage. Aller, Katniss, secoue toi un peu, que diable!

"Hum... Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer l'endroit où je t'emmène."

Il ne répond pas. J'hésite, puis prends sa main et la serre doucement dans la mienne. Il ne réagit pas non plus, mais je persévère.

"Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les couchers de soleil, mais après ça, tu vas autant aimer les couchers que les levers, tu verras! Et puis, je te montrerai un endroit où pousse une quantité énorme de fleurs. Il y en a tellement que je n'en connais même pas la moitié. Elles restent là toute l'année, même en hiver! Je pense qu'elles ont été importées du Capitole, vu leur résistance au climat, mais peut-être que c'est simplement le fait qu'elles poussent dans un endroit relativement bien protégé des intempéries. Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait demander l'avis d'un expert. On pourra manger là-bas, si tu veux, comme ce n'est pas tout près. Il y a au moins deux à trois heures de marche jusque là. Ca fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, parce qu'il n'y a pas énormément de gibier intéressant de ce côté, et tant mieux, comme ça ils ne saccagent pas les fleurs. Il y a aussi une très jolie cascade, juste à côté de l'endroit avec les fleurs..."

Je me fais penser à Delly, l'amie de Peeta. C'est la conversation - ou plutôt le monologue - le plus futile que j'ai tenue de toute ma vie. A part peut-être les inepties que Haymitch me faisait déblatérer pour plaire au Capitole... Pourtant, Peeta ne réagit toujours pas. Je continue de débiter des futilités et lui continue de rester muet et indifférent, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au sommet de la colline. C'est la clairière où Gale et moi avions coutume d'aller après la chasse. On a une vue plongeante sur toute la vallée et par temps clair, on peut apercevoir le lac de mon père.

Une brume épaisse et basse couvre le fond de la vallée. La nature dort encore. A l'horizon, le ciel semble s'être embrasé. Je m'assieds sur un rocher suintant de rosée. Peeta reste debout. Il semble concentré. Le disque flamboyant commence à apparaître, il se lève paisiblement, sans un bruit. Il illumine le ciel et la forêt alentour, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde qui passe. L'image de Peeta subjuguant les foules du Capitole me revient en mémoire. C'est vrai. C'était lui. C'est lui. Flamboyant, illuminant de ses mots même les choses les plus sombres, captivant tout le monde autant par son attitude que par ses paroles, capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais se contentant toujours de faire le meilleur.

La nature, comme réglée sur horloge, commence enfin à remuer. On entend déjà quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux, un bourdon sort de terre pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. Un geai moqueur vient se poser sur la branche d'un chêne et entonne une mélodie joyeuse. Pendant une demi-heure, nous admirons le spectacle en silence. C'est vraiment extraordinaire d'observer la nature qui se réveille. Ca a quelque chose de touchant. Je devrais le faire plus souvent. Mon père m'emmenait dans les bois pour voir l'aube une fois par mois. A cette époque, j'étais encore un peu jeune que pour saisir la beauté de l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à mon lit bien chaud que je venais de quitter. Par après, je n'ai plus été dans les bois que pour assurer la survie de Prim et de ma mère. Je n'avais plus guère le temps de penser à me divertir. Et quand chaque jour est un combat contre l'épuisement, chaque heure de sommeil en plus compte.

Je jette un regard en biais à Peeta, pour observer sa réaction, et je ne suis pas déçue. Il arbore un sourire rayonnant, et les nuages dans ses yeux ont complètement disparu, laissant place à une lueur euphorique. La lumière rougeoyante du soleil donne une couleur à ses cheveux pareille à celle d'une crinière de lion. Il se retourne vers moi.

"Merci... C'est magnifique..." Me murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il fait soudain une chaleur étouffante. Une envie folle me reprend et je baisse les yeux et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Maîtrise, Katniss, maîtrise!

"On peut encore rester un peu, si tu veux.  
- On n'est pas pressé.  
- Non..."

Nous reprenons notre marche après une heure passée à contempler le soleil dans un silence religieux. On ne parle pas beaucoup, comme si on avait peur de sortir de ce silence. Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire abstraction du bruit que fait Peeta en marchant. C'est moins compliqué que ce que j'avais pensé. C'est peut-être parce que je ne chasse pas. Ou que je suis moins tendue que la fois où je l'avais emmené avec moi pendant les premiers Jeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a ni mutation ni Cato dans les parages...

Cato. Je me remémore le peu de choses que je sais sur lui. Je me demande qui il était réellement. Et qui était Clove. Et Glimmer et Marvel. Ils étaient tous sûrs d'eux, ou en tout cas le faisaient croire à merveille. Ils étaient compétents, hargneux et impulsifs. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Ils avaient sans doutes d'autres rêves, et des parents qui tenaient autant à eux que ma mère et Prim tenaient à moi. Ils ont donné au Capitole ce que le Capitole attendait d'eux. Comme des millions d'autres. Comme tout Panem l'a fait pendant presque un siècle. Au fond, ils n'étaient pas bien différents de moi. Ils ont tué bon nombre de tributs au début des Jeux, et moi je les ai tués ensuite. Et peut-être leur famille. Ca serait bien si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour eux...

Je m'affole soudain à l'idée de repenser à Cato et aux Jeux. Oh non, j'espère que mes cauchemars ne reviendront pas... Un bruit dans les buissons me fait sursauter et je manque de percuter le menton de Peeta qui marchait derrière moi. Je me ressaisis et secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je... Je t'ennuie encore avec mon bruit?" Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et je mets un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

"Hein? Oh! Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
- Alors c'est quoi?" Je secoue une fois de plus la tête d'un air impuissant. "Je... Je me demandais qui étaient Cato et sa bande, en réalité. Hors des Jeux, s'entend.  
- Oh..."

Il hausse les épaules.

"Sans doutes des adolescents normaux comme toi et moi. Un peu mieux traités par le Capitole.  
- Sans doutes..."

Je me retourne et continue à marcher. Je vois peu à peu les nuages revenir dans les yeux de Peeta et je prends peur. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et souris innocemment. Il ne la serre pas, mais il ne cherche pas non plus à s'en dégager. Il sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint jamais ses yeux. Je trouve son comportement inquiétant. Malgré tout, je ne pose pas de questions. Il a le droit d'avoir ses humeurs, après tout... Et puis, s'il s'agissait de ses crises, il me le dirait, non?

La matinée passe ainsi, lourde de silence malgré la conversation que j'essaie d'entretenir. A la fin, j'abandonne et m'enfonce dans mes pensées. Je commence à sentir la mauvaise humeur poindre en moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a demandé pour aller en forêt, et c'est moi qui sacrifie le bonheur de ma solitude pour lui! Je l'ai fait pour passer une bonne journée avec lui, et il ne fait même pas l'effort d'avoir l'air joyeux! Je trouve son attitude ingrate, d'autant plus qu'il sait pertinemment que je n'aime pas avoir de la compagnie dans les bois et que je le lui ai rappelé pas plus tard qu'hier... J'oublie seulement ma mauvaise humeur lorsque j'aperçois la butte qui cache les parterres naturels de fleurs. Je sors de mes jérémiades intérieures pour entraîner Peeta dans ma course. Je m'arrête net et Peeta me percute de plein fouet.

Un cratère a dévasté la moitié du champ de fleurs. Non loin du cratère gît la carcasse informe et grisâtre d'un hovercraft écrasé. Il est impossible de dire s'il s'agit d'un appareil rebelle ou non tant il est rouillé. Des débris métalliques éparpillés un peu partout commencent à se recouvrir de mousse et de mauvaises herbes. Je me demande bien comment il a atterri ici. Je m'approche du cratère pour contempler le fond. Déjà, les fleurs ont commencé leur reconquête sauvage. Je souris timidement. C'est l'exacte réplique de Panem. Peut-être que cette fois, la paix a définitivement gagné. Je me retourne vers Peeta. Il semble choqué. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de lui.

"Peeta? Est-ce que ça va?"

Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi, puis la secoue.

"... Rien. Ce n'est rien.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Oui, oui. C'est... Très joli."

Il s'efforce d'afficher un sourire très peu convaincant et détourne le regard quand il s'aperçoit que je ne le crois pas.

"Peeta, s'il s'agit de tes crises, dis le moi, s'il te plait."

Il hoche la tête pensivement mais n'ajoute rien. Son regard est à nouveau perdu dans le vide. Je suis ce dernier et aperçois l'hovercraft. Je ne peux pas dire comment, mais cette fois, je suis certaine que ses souvenirs torturés sont revenus. En rentrant, ce soir-là, je renvois Peeta chez lui malgré ses protestations et sors Haymitch de son trou à rat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?!  
- Haymitch, Peeta ne va pas bien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je l'ai emmené dans les bois ce matin, et on est passé devant le monument aux morts dans la Prairie. Je pense qu'il a vu le nom de sa famille dessus et depuis, il n'a quasiment plus parlé. Ca s'est encore aggravé quand on est tombé sur un hovercraft qui s'était crashé dans la forêt... J'ai peur que les mauvais souvenirs ne soient revenus...  
- Mais quelle idiote aussi de le faire passer devant le monument aux morts!  
- J'avais oublié... Et comme il avait l'air d'aller bien...  
- Laisse tomber! Ce qui est fait est fait. Il est où, en ce moment?  
- Chez lui. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne me voie pas ce soir si jamais ça s'aggravait.  
- C'est bien. J'en parlerai au docteur Aurélius. Et maintenant, disparais."

Je retourne chez moi. Je suis contente qu'Haymitch en parle au docteur Aurélius. Et je m'en veux. S'il s'avérait que Peeta retombe dans la folie à cause de ma négligence, une fois de plus... Haymitch aurait dû me gifler. Ou même me battre à mort. Je suis prête à retourner chez lui pour le lui demander, puis je m'écroule dans mon rocking chair et me noie dans mon affliction.


	5. Dark Clouds

Je viens de rentrer de la chasse. Le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer, en un quart d'heure je suis devant chez Peeta. Je tiens à m'assurer que tout va bien depuis notre promenade de la veille. Et je veux m'excuser si jamais ça ne va pas. Je frappe à sa porte comme je le fais d'habitude, mais il ne veint pas ouvrir. Je frappe à nouveau puis je sonne, mais toujours rien. C'est le silence complet au rez-de-chaussée. M'exhortant au calme, je me dis qu'il est peut-être en train de peindre dans son atelier, à l'étage. Mais il n'y a aucune lampe allumée et je vois mal comment il pourrait peindre dans le noir. J'essaie de rentrer, mais la porte est fermée à clé. Je réfléchis. Il n'est pas chez Haymitch, je viens de passer devant chez lui, il était en train de se disputer avec son reflet dans la vitre du salon. J'espère au moins qu'il a téléphoné au psy comme il me l'avait promis. Avant de céder à la panique, je décide d'aller voir dans le dernier endroit possible: sa boulangerie.

En effet, lorsque j'arrive à bout de souffle sur la place, la lumière de l'arrière-salle est toujours allumée. Ca m'étonne qu'il y soit toujours. D'habitude, il rentre en même temps que les ouvriers qui l'aident à la reconstruction du commerce, vers 18h. Or, il est déjà 20h30 passé.

Ce n'est pas normal. Mon instinct et ma raison me le certifient. J'entre dans la boulangerie et pousse la porte de l'arrière-salle. Il est là, assis à la petite table au milieu de la pièce. Sa tête repose sur le bois massif. Il me tourne le dos.

"Peeta? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?"

Il ne me répond pas. Peut-être qu'il dort... Je lui secoue gentiment l'épaule et il me prend la main. Il la serre dans la sienne, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force, jusqu'à me broyer les os.

"Arrête! Tu me fais mal!"

Je tente de me dégager mais sa poigne est bien trop solide. Des larmes de douleur envahissent mes yeux et je crie à Peeta de me lâcher, jusqu'au moment où il obéit enfin. Je retire vivement ma main de la sienne et contemple les marques rouges qui commencent déjà à bleuir.

"Peeta, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je fais le tour de la table pour lui faire face.

"Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Depuis hier, ton comportement est étrange..."

Sa tête est toujours baissée et ses yeux sont clos. Je remarque que ses épaules sont agitées de soubresauts. Il pleure? Peeta pleure?

Mais le son qui me parvient n'est pas un sanglot. C'est un rire. Un rire de fou, le rire qui hantait parfois mes cauchemars. Celui que j'osais croire disparu il y a encore 48h de cela.

"Héhé... Je t'ai eue, on dirait. Hein? Aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir régler nos comptes. Tu as tué mes parents, pas vrai? Et maintenant, c'est MOI qui vais te faire payer! Oh ça oui, tu vas payer... MONSTRE! SALE MONSTRE!"  
Sans trop comprendre comment, je me retrouve sur le dos, plaquée au sol et Peeta assis sur moi. Il m'attrape les cheveux d'une main et me donne des coups de poing de l'autre. J'entends avec dégoût ma mâchoire craquer. Le sang et la salive giclent sur ma joue et dégoulinent jusque dans mes cheveux. Je vois danser des étoiles. Et derrière les étoiles, Peeta qui crache à mon visage des insanités.

Ses traits sont déformés par la rage, ses pupilles sont si dilatées que ses yeux en paraissent complètement noirs. Son regard fou est planté dans le mien et me transperce telle une lame glacée. Je suis trop terrifiée que pour m'en détacher. Je suis parfaitement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour me défendre, tant je suis sous le choc. J'ai mal, trop mal... S'il continue, il va me tuer. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, les coups pleuvent, de plus en plus violents, je sens l'inconscience m'engourdir le cerveau.

Non! Il faut que je crie pour que quelqu'un vienne. Il faut que je crie... il faut... Crier... Vite... Un élan désespéré me réveille et dénoue ma gorge, et je pousse un cri perçant. Il perce mes tympans et ceux de Peeta, qui arrête quelques instants de me frapper pour se couvrir les oreilles. Je profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour le repousser très loin de moi et il roule sur le sol pendant que je m'enfuis aussi vite que j'en suis capable, sonnée comme je le suis. Je me précipite dehors et tombe entre deux bras d'homme, que je connais sans pour autant parvenir à identifier. Je sombre dans un demi-sommeil, consciente sans vraiment l'être. J'entends tout ce qui se passe, je saisis parfois quelques images sans pour autant parvenir à y trouver un sens. J'arrive encore à marcher seule et je suis la direction que m'indiquent les deux bras forts. Je trébuche au moins une dizaine de fois.

Après une éternité, les bras m'arrêtent et me font asseoir. C'est mou, c'est chaud et confortable. J'aime bien. Une ombre passe devant mes yeux et s'arrête. Je la sens qui commence à palper le haut de mon crâne, puis mon front, puis l'arrière de ma tête, puis ma mâchoire. La douleur est insupportable et je voudrais hurler pour qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille, mais aucun son ne sort. Quand les doigts glacés me forcent à ouvrir la bouche, je m'évanouis complètement.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis revenue chez moi. Ma tête a hérité une fois de plus d'un affreux turban. Je tente vainement de la bouger mais elle est bien trop lourde. Mes oreilles ont cependant arrêté de bourdonner et ma vision est entièrement revenue. Deux visages vaguement familiers sont penchés sur moi, et je m'efforce de me rappeler qui ils sont. "Katniss, est-ce que ça va? Tu m'entends?"

Je voudrais lui répondre d'aller paître ailleurs mais tout comme ma tête, ma mâchoire semble peser trop lourd. Seul un gargouillis guttural parvient à mes oreilles.

"N'essayez pas de répondre, miss Everdeen, vous n'y arriverez pas. Elle ne saura pas bouger la tête avant quelques jours. Deux semaines, tout au plus. Sa mâchoire est complètement brisée et son crâne ne vaut guère mieux."  
Ca y est, je me souviens, à présent! Le moins vieux, c'est Haymitch, mon mentor, et le second, celui avec la barbichette, c'est le docteur du 12. J'oublie son nom à chaque fois. Ce dernier reprend la parole.

"Je vais vous poser une série de questions. Répondez par 'oui' en clignant une fois des yeux et 'non' en clignant deux fois. Vous avez compris?"

Je cligne une fois des yeux. Il me fait un sourire encourageant.

"Parfait! Alors, miss Everdeen. Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis? Oui? Bien! Et lui?"

Il pointe du doigt Haymitch qui me contemple d'un air inquiet. J'ai bien envie de dire non pour l'ennuyer, mais j'ai trop peur de passer pour une folle ou une amnésique, alors je cligne sagement une fois des yeux.

"Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé un peu avant que perdiez conscience?"

Je réfléchis un instant. Des images floues me reviennent en mémoire. Des yeux noirs, un rire satanique, une odeur de pain frais et un goût de sang. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens... Pour toute réponse, je fronce les sourcils. Le docteur les fronce à son tour.

"Bon. Ca ne fait rien si vous ne vous en souvenez pas tout de suite, ça vous reviendra en temps voulu. Sinon, vous n'avez aucun problème au niveau de la vue ou de l'ouïe, n'est-ce pas?"

Non.

"C'est très bien! Vous avez une tête vraiment dure. Vous avez de la chance, après tout ce qu'elle a déjà enduré...  
- Merci docteur. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle se repose, maintenant, non?  
- Oui, vous avez raison! Je repasserai demain pour vérifier que tout aille pour le mieux. Bonne journée à vous!  
- C'est ça, merveilleuse..."

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Je me rendors immédiatement.

A mon réveil, Haymitch est toujours penché sur moi. Il me fixe intensément durant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant que je détourne les yeux. Son regard est empli de peur, de regrets et de reproches. Je ne comprends pas ce qui me vaut un tel regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il disjoncte à ce point? Tu as encore été l'emmerder à son travail? Tu n'en avais pas assez fait la veille, sans doutes? HEIN?!"

Son haussement de ton me saisit.

"Tu l'as envoyé sur les roses, je parie."

Je lui jette un regard d'incompréhension. Il soupire.

"Vous n'en finirez donc jamais de vous blesser l'un l'au...  
- Ce n'est pas elle! C'est moi...  
- Peeta! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Tu es censé être avec le docteur Aurélius...  
- Il m'a laissé venir. J'avais besoin de voir Katniss. Il le fallait..."

Peeta!

Je me souviens de tout, à présent. Il a fait une crise dans sa boulangerie et il m'a attaquée. J'entends ses pas jusqu'à mon lit et sa tête apparaît au-dessus de moi. Il a une mine épouvantable. Ses yeux rougis sont dévorés par le chagrin. Je ne peux pas le supporter. De tout mon coeur, je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Lui dire combien je suis désolée. Mais comme je suis clouée à mon lit, je me contente d'arracher mon bras aux couettes sur lesquelles il est posé et de tendre une main tremblante vers lui. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à rester dans cette position mais je tiens bon. Il me prend la main, celle-la même qui porte encore les bleus que m'ont fait ses doigts, et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y perds pied, une fois de plus. Ses yeux brillent trop et je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. S'il continue, je vais me mettre à pleurer, moi aussi. J'aperçois soudain une lueur de résignation au fond de ses iris bleus. La chair de poule me saisit. Je pressens ce qui va suivre.

"Katniss, il faut... Ecoute, je... Je m'en veux... Enormément. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai... Que c'est moi qui t'ai fait... Tout ça."

Il désigne ma tête d'un geste dégoûté.

"Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Jamais! Je ne veux plus risquer de... Te faire du mal."

Non, Peeta, pas ça...

"Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Personne ne mérite de vivre avec un monstre!"

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappe d'entre mes dents. Je pleure à chaudes larmes devant le visage déconfit de Peeta. Comment peut-il me faire ça? Comment OSE-T-IL me dire que je serais mieux sans lui?! Est-ce qu'il a déjà tout oublié de moi... De nous? C'est si... Injuste! Je savais ce que je risquais quand je l'ai laissé revenir dans ma vie et je ne l'ai pas oublié! Et maintenant, il veut partir... Pour moi? Je refuse. Je refuse!

Je serre sa main de toutes mes forces et jette un regard féroce à Haymitch pour qu'il intervienne. Ce dernier semble indécis. Il ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Mais comment peut-il encore hésiter, bon sang?! Il ne PEUT PAS laisser partir Peeta comme ça! Après un moment de tension palpable, Haymitch se décide enfin à prendre position.

"Hum... Ecoute Peeta... Je comprends ton point de vue. C'est normal que tu veuilles partir pour éviter de faire du mal à celle... Enfin, à Katniss, quoi. En temps normal, je te soutiendrais, malgré tout, je... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je vous connais depuis assez longtemps maintenant que pour t'assurer que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pas après tout ce merdier. J'ai autant besoin d'alcool pour vivre que Katniss a besoin de toi... Et que tu as besoin d'elle. C'est pas de l'amour dont je parle, hein. C'est au-delà de ça. C'est plus une sorte de... dépendance."

Peeta se lève d'un bond et hurle au visage d'Haymitch.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Haymitch! Je pourrais la tuer!  
- JE SAIS! Et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de l'admettre, mais ce que je dis est la pure vérité! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle était à son retour ici! Et quand tu es revenu, ce n'est qu'un mince aperçu que tu as contemplé! Elle était devenue un... Un déchet! Un coquille vide! C'était aussi terrible à voir que toi dans tes crises, je t'assure! Et quoi?! C'est ça que tu veux pour elle? Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi, une fois que tu seras parti? Moi je vais te dire: elle va aller se fracasser la tête contre un mur, ou se jeter dans le vide ou je ne sais quoi, folle comme elle est! Maintenant, si tu te moques de ce qui peut lui arriver, vas-y! Pars, la porte est là!"

Peeta reste muet. Je peux presque entendre le débat qui a lieu dans sa tête. Il réfléchit à ce qu'Haymitch vient de lui dire. Je suis sidérée par les paroles de ce dernier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Haymitch puisse être de mon côté. Je l'espérais sans vraiment y croire. D'un autre côté, entendre un vieil ivrogne dépravé me traiter de déchet est un coup dur pour mon orgueil. Mais je sais que ce qu'il dit est indéniable.

Après une dizaine de minutes de silence tendu, Peeta se laisse tomber sur ma chaise de bureau en poussant un soupir abattu. Comme il est hors de ma vue, je fixe le plafond d'un regard assassin à la place. Je pense déjà à la torture que je lui ferai endurer si jamais il se décidait à partir. Il se lève et réapparaît au-dessus de moi. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il se frotte énergiquement le visage entre les mains.

"Pas besoin de crier, Haymitch. Et Katniss, tu vas faire écrouler le plafond. Je sais... Je sais! Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais partir... Mais je vais quand même me tenir à l'écart. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ma thérapie avec le docteur Aurélius soit terminée.  
- Et elle dure combien de temps, cette thérapie?  
- Trois mois, si tout se passe bien. En théorie, elle me permettrait d'éradiquer complètement tous les flash-back falsifiés. Mais pour garantir le meilleur résultat possible, le docteur Aurélius m'a demandé de m'isoler complètement. Il n'y a que lui qui sera autorisé à me voir.  
- Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas proposé cette thérapie plus tôt, si elle est si miraculeuse, hein?! On aurait pu éviter ce massacre, à l'heure qu'il est!  
- Il n'était pas certain que ce soit nécessaire...  
- Et maintenant, il l'est?!"

Haymitch, espèce d'abruti! Il ne voit pas qu'il est en train de le faire culpabiliser? Peeta ne répond pas. Il garde les yeux baissés. Il s'en veut. Haymitch n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle, mais là, il exagère!

Ce dernier sort en maugréant: "Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais en paix!"

Et il claque la porte en manquant de peu de la faire sortir de se gonds.

Le silence retombe dans la pièce. Je sens le regard de Peeta posé sur moi, bien que je ne puisse pas le voir. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit. Trois mois... Ce n'est pas bien long dans une vie, mais ça résonne à mes oreilles comme trois siècles. Le désespoir menace, pareil à un orage lointain. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, pas même 24h. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix, une fois de plus. Je pouvais refuser, tant que c'était pour moi, mais maintenant qu'il s'agit de lui et de sa santé, je ne peux qu'approuver. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Peeta s'approche de mon lit et sa tête m'apparaît.

"Tu m'en veux?"

Je cligne deux fois des yeux d'un air choqué.

"Et pour la thérapie?"

Non. Je tente de lui sourire, je n'arrive qu'à faire frémir les recoins de ma bouche et je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour dissiper toute cette tristesse... Je plonge mon regard dans le sien en tentant de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. Soudain, les larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux et il se laisse aller.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Katniss... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux... Je mériterais de crever! Tu serais tellement mieux si je partais... Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas Gale à ma place? Lui au moins ne te ferait pas de mal... Excuse moi... Pardon..."

J'approche une main tremblante de son visage et il s'avance vers moi pour que je puisse le toucher. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et tire dessus de toutes mes forces.

"Aïe! Katniss, lâche moi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!"

Il me contemple d'un air ahuri. Je lève un sourcil. Ca t'apprendra à t'excuser pour rien! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment rien, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait tuée non plus! Il a l'air de comprendre. Un mince sourire contrit apparaît sur son visage. Je préfère ça! Puis il redevient sérieux.

"Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser seule pendant trois mois. Ca ira? Pour la cuisine, les cauchemars, tout ça..."

Je hausse les épaules. On verra. Je me débrouillerai.

"Et pour... Le reste?"

Je ne vois pas de quel autre reste il veut parler, mais je lui répond que oui. Il semble soulagé. Je sens déjà la solitude picoter dans mon coeur. Il n'est pas encore parti, ne t'en fais pas... Il n'a pas dit quand sa thérapie commence non plus, avec un peu de chance, il viendra encore demain, et personne n'a dit qu'il allait partir maintenant...  
"Ma thérapie commence demain matin à 8h. Le docteur Aurélius tient à ce que je sois bien reposé pour ma première séance, alors il faut que je te laisse."

Aïe.

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller, hein?"

Oui.

"Bon... Bonne nuit, alors."

Il se lève et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner de moi jusqu'à la porte. Je voudrais lui crier de revenir. Puis il s'immobilise et revient vers moi. Il prend ma main qui pend tristement là où il l'a laissée et se penche vers moi jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ressens alors dans tout mon corps une décharge fulgurante et mon coeur explose hors de ma poitrine. Le sang afflue dans mes joues. Et il me plante là, sans un mot de plus, pour au moins trois mois.

Le lendemain matin, Haymitch me retrouve dans ma chambre, épuisée mais survoltée, les yeux explosés et l'oreiller encore trempé. C'est plus que rare de le voir levé à peine une heure après l'aube, mais à son regard vitreux et son haleine fétide, je devine qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de se coucher.

"Eh ben, chérie, t'as pas bonne mine! On s'est encore pris le bec avec Joli Coeur?"

Mon visage devient rouge de confusion et je ferme les yeux, agacée autant par Haymitch que par moi-même. On s'est pris le bec... Ce n'est vraiment pas loin du tout de la réalité... Je rouvre les yeux avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne refassent surface. Il ne faut pas y penser, il ne faut pas y penser! Haymitch prend ça pour une confirmation et je ne cherche pas à l'en dissuader. Qu'il croie ce qu'il veut, de toutes façons, je n'ai aucune envie de subir ses sarcasmes s'il apprenait la vérité.

"Bah! Vous avez trois mois pour vous en remettre! En parlant de Joli Coeur, le psy Machin m'a promis de me donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. J'ai aussi réussi à le convaincre de laisser Peeta t'écrire une lettre tous les mois. Mais il a refusé que tu y répondes. C'est déjà ça de gagné..."  
C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Je fais frémir les coins de ma bouche et pousse un grognement en signe d'approbation. Quand il y met du sien, Haymitch peut être vraiment attentionné. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se donne tant de mal pour nous, après toutes ces années. Il m'a dit un jour que s'il nous avait pris sous sa protection, pendant les premiers Hunger Games, c'est parce qu'il pensait qu'on avait une chance de survivre. Mais maintenant? Il a avoué que Paylor et Plutarch lui avaient demandé de veiller sur moi à mon retour ici, mais il aurait pu nous laisser résoudre nos problèmes seuls. Au lieu de ça, à chaque fois que je me blesse, à chaque fois que Peeta disjoncte, je le vois accourir à toutes jambes pour vérifier de ses propres yeux si on va bien. De la pitié? Je doute qu'un grincheux pareil puisse faire preuve de pitié. Pour ma part, je pense plus que c'est de l'entêtement. Il a décidé de nous prendre sous son aile, et il fait son travail jusqu'au bout. Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour le certifier? Ni moi ni Peeta ne le connaissons assez pour le dire. J'aimerais savoir. Vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. Ni s'il voudra s'en souvenir pour moi.

Le docteur du 12 me rend visite en début d'après-midi. Quand il voit que j'arrive à froncer les sourcils et lever les bras, il pousse des cris bruyants et applaudit comme un gamin. Il vérifie mon baxter et m'encourage une fois de plus à continuer mes progrès. Je l'aime bien. C'est un drôle de bonhomme. Il est venu s'installer dans le 12 à la fin de la guerre. Il loge dans l'une des maisons retapées de la Veine, à ce que Sae m'a dit. Pourtant, en tant que docteur, je suis certaine qu'il pourrait trouver bien mieux, comme logement. On dit qu'il aime la simplicité. Et c'est vrai que c'est un homme simple, hormis son langage savant du fait de sa profession. Il ne reste pas bien longtemps. Il me pose encore deux ou trois questions puis s'en va.

Le reste de la journée est calme. Haymitch part vers midi et ne revient pas avant 20h pour changer mon baxter. Sae arrive en même temps que lui. Elle a appris seulement cet après-midi ce qui s'est passé. Elle a prévenu ma mère par téléphone. Cette dernière a demandé à la vieille bonne de la mettre régulièrement au courant de mon état de santé et l'a aussi chargée de me dire qu'il fallait absolument que je lui téléphone dès que je serai à même de me tenir debout et de parler correctement. Je m'endors peu après leur départ. Aller, plus que quatre-vingt-neuf jours...

Une semaine passe. Haymitch et Sae se relayent à mon chevet. Je leur suis reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser seule. Je ne tiens pas à recommencer à vivre dans la peur et la folie. Je ne veux plus être vide. Je veux rester forte, pour Peeta. C'est ma façon de le soutenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il a déjà beaucoup à faire rien qu'avec lui-même. Je me demande au moins trois fois par jour comment se passent ses séances. Qu'est-ce que le docteur Aurélius lui fait faire? De quoi parlent-ils? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour lui? Le docteur Aurélien le traite bien, au moins? Est-ce que sa thérapie va fonctionner? Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'il ne revienne? Trop à mon goût, mais ce n'est rien de surprenant.

Je me repasse en boucle nos derniers instants ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais il y a toujours un moment précis de cette soirée qui me bloque. Quand Haymitch a demandé à Peeta pourquoi le docteur Aurélius ne lui avait pas proposé sa thérapie plus tôt, il a baissé les yeux avant de répondre. C'est vraiment idiot, sans doutes que je deviens trop sensible à tout ce qui concerne Peeta, mais quand même... Ca me met mal à l'aise. S'il y avait bien eu une raison qui empêchait le docteur Aurélius de le faire? Si... Si Peeta courait des risques... Non. C'est idiot. Vraiment idiot. Peeta ne risque rien. Lui ou le docteur Aurélius en aurait parlé si c'était le cas. Je deviens vraiment trop mère poule. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe autant d'un garçon? Je réfléchis. Quelques années déjà. Un sourire intérieur m'échappe.

Haymitch reçoit tous les deux jours la visite du psychiatre du Capitole pour parler de Peeta. Pour le moment, Haymitch m'assure que tout va pour le mieux. Les résultats de Peeta sont bien au-delà de ce que le docteur Aurélius attendait. Il garantit avec certitude que Peeta sera remis sans problème d'ici les trois mois prévus. Il n'a jamais vu un patient aussi réceptif à l'une de ses thérapies. Dès lors, je fais moi aussi des efforts prodigieux pour être sortie de mon lit le plus vite possible.

Après deux semaines, j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche assez grand pour parler, malgré l'engourdissement qui a envahi tous les muscles de ma mâchoire à force de ne pas bouger. J'ai encore du mal à mâcher, alors je me contente de siroter la glace vanille que Sae m'apporte. Je suis bien contente qu'on m'ait enfin enlevé mon baxter, je commençais à ne plus supporter cette aiguille fichée dans mon bras. Malheureusement, je dois toujours prendre des anti-douleurs et c'est de très mauvaise grâce que j'avale mes médicaments. Je ne pourrai bientôt plus en avaler un seul, tellement ces machins chimiques au goût infect me répugnent.

Ainsi passe le premier mois, bien plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'attends avec impatience la lettre de Peeta qu'Haymitch m'a promis. Dès qu'il vient me voir le soir, je le supplie de me la donner, mais il répond d'un ton las qu'elle n'arrivera que dans deux jours et que je peux bien patienter jusque là. Il semble écrasé par la fatigue. On dirait qu'il a pris dix ans en une journée. Quand je lui demande des nouvelles de Peeta, il me répond distraitement que tout va toujours bien. Son comportement me fait un peu peur. Je veux lui demander ce qui le tracasse, mais il me coupe d'un geste agacé et claque la porte en s'en allant. Sae passe dans la soirée, et je lui demande aussi comment va Peeta, mais elle baisse les yeux avant de me répondre que tout va bien. Son visage exprime tout le contraire. Cette nuit-là, je suis seule. Ma gaieté a disparu. C'est la première fois en six mois que je fais un cauchemar.

Le jour suivant, Haymitch me réveille à l'aube.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu n'as pas vu l'heure?  
- Il faut que tu téléphones à ta mère. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillée? ... C'est bon, je vais le faire."

Je descends en prenant bien soin de ne pas secouer ma tête encore fragile et décroche le combiné après avoir composé le numéro de ma mère. Elle ne répond pas, alors je lui laisse un message. Haymitch m'observe jusqu'à ce que je raccroche. Il m'énerve à se comporter bizarrement sans me dire pourquoi.

"Quoi? Tu veux ma photo? Tu me donnes mal à la tête...  
- Katniss..."

Le fait qu'il ne m'appelle pas 'chérie' m'arrête immédiatement. Je lève les yeux vers lui. "Katniss, assieds-toi.  
- Il est arrivé du mal à Peeta..."

C'est une certitude.

"Katniss, écoute moi! Assieds toi."

Je lui obéis.

"Bon... Ecoute moi sans m'interrompre, d'accord? C'est vrai, Peeta ne va pas bien. Je ne peux pas te mentir sur ce point. Les deux dernières séances avec le psy machin ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Il... Il a eu une réaction plutôt inattendue au moment où ils abordaient un point sensible... Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment. On peut encore largement rattraper le tir si les séances de février se passent bien...  
- Quel tir? Quelle réaction? Haymitch?!"

Il baisse les yeux. La honte et le chagrin se dessinent sur ses traits. Je ne saisis rien. Peeta se portait encore à merveille il y a deux jours de ça... Et je ne comprends pas ce qui peut lui arriver... Ils ne sont censés faire que parler... Enfin, surtout Peeta. C'est bien ça qu'on fait chez un psy, non?

"Haymitch, qu'est-ce qui se passe, BORDEL?!"

Il se lève d'un bon et donne un grand coup de pied dans le mur. Un morceau de plâtre se détache du mur, projetant une fine poussière blanche qui se dissipe dans l'air.

"Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit, bon sang?  
- Dit quoi?!"

Il fait un effort pour se maîtriser avant de reprendre la parole.

"Il y avait des risques, Katniss. Des gros risques. C'est pour ça que le psy n'en a pas parlé plus tôt à Peeta.  
- Mais quoi? Je pensais qu'ils ne faisaient que parler...  
- Non. C'est de l'hypnose qu'ils font, cette fois. De l'hypnose très... Pointue et délicate. C'est un genre de thérapie très récent au Capitole. Il permet d'aller plus en profondeur dans les problèmes psychologiques. Mais avec un sujet aussi fragile psychologiquement, un seul dérapage peut le briser à vie."

Je le dévisage, stupéfaite.

"Ce n'est pas... C'est ce qui s'est passé..?  
- Non! Non... Enfin, pas tout à fait. Dès qu'il a vu que ça n'allait pas, le psy a fait 'demi-tour dans son esprit et je sais pas trop quoi' et il a réussi à stabiliser temporairement l'état de Peeta. Mais il n'est pas certain d'y parvenir si ça se reproduit. Et une fois qu'il a commencé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il faut qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de la thérapie.  
- Quoi?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi!  
- Et depuis quand tu es psy, chérie? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire et moi non plus. Alors autant ne rien faire du tout.  
- Et le laisser entre les mains de ce détraqueur de cerveaux? Jamais!"

Je suis en rage contre Haymitch, mais en rage pour quoi, exactement? Pour avoir laissé Peeta y aller? Pour ne pas avoir su quels risques il encourait? Pour accepter de laisser le docteur Aurélius continuer sa thérapie? Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Haymitch. Ma colère retombe et mes traits se décomposent. Tout mon corps s'affaisse et se dégonfle devant mon impuissance. "Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit avant?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Katniss. Il devait se douter qu'on ne le laisserait pas faire.  
- Mais... On avait le droit de savoir! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Le psy a refusé de me donner des détails.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il risque?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Katniss! Il risque gros, en tout cas, c'est certain...  
- Il faut que je parle à Aurélius.  
- Et ça changera quoi?  
- Je VEUX savoir! Il faut que je sache, Haymitch.  
- Arrête un peu. Il ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi il te dirait quoi que ce soit de plus qu'à moi?  
- Je ne sais pas! Mais je veux essayer." Peeta, je t'en supplie, reviens moi...


	6. Waiting - Scientific Talks

Le mois de février est un calvaire pour moi. Depuis que j'ai appris la situation désastreuse de Peeta, je m'enfonce à nouveau dans la paranoïa. Je ne peux pas... Peux pas tenir sans lui. Souvent, je sens le sol céder sous mes pieds. Je m'accroche désespérément au bord pour ne pas tomber, mais plus les jours passent, plus je me sens faiblir. Je cède doucement à la folie. Je ne peux plus dormir pendant des nuits à cause des cauchemars trop violents. Et quand enfin, je ferme les yeux et m'endors par accident, c'est pour me réveiller en crise une heure plus tard. C'est devenu ma seule façon de dormir depuis. Je perds à nouveau du poids. L'appétit me manque. Je fais de crises d'angoisse de plus en plus terribles. Mes hallucinations reviennent.

Une fois, en essayant de garder contact avec la réalité, je serre trop fort un morceau du verre que je viens de briser, mais je suis trop engourdie que pour aller me soigner. J'ai bien failli me vider de mon sang. Heureusement, Sae m'a remarquée à temps et elle a arrêté l'hémorragie en me faisant un garrot et des points de suture maison en attendant le médecin. Une fois soignée, elle est repartie sans mot dire. En la voyant s'éloigner sous la pluie battante, je ressens un pincement au coeur et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je voudrais lui courir après et la supplier de revenir, de ne plus me laisser seule ici, dans mes cauchemars. Alors que je me retourne pour rentrer, mes yeux se posent un instant sur la maison de Peeta. Je le vois m'observer d'en haut, terrifié. Mais ce n'est que l'effet de mon imagination, et après quelques secondes, son image s'estompe. Les larmes coulent, je soupire et referme la porte. Une vague de désespoir inonde tout mon être. Je sens que cette journée va être longue.

Je passe l'après-midi en bas, à tripoter mon arc dans mon rocking chair. Je me rappelle de Gale, de tous nos week-ends de chasse. La nostalgie me prend et éloigne temporairement le poids qui pèse sur mon coeur. Il me manque, maintenant que Peeta n'est plus là pour me consoler. Enfin... Mon meilleur ami me manque. Je ne pense plus pouvoir appeler Gale ainsi, désormais. Aux souvenirs de Gale se succèdent ceux de mon père. Lui aussi me manque, terriblement. Je voudrais qu'il m'apprenne encore tout ce qu'il sait sur la nature, qu'il me fasse découvrir ses coins secrets, qu'il m'explique chaque nom et chaque rôle de chaque fleur...

C'était un homme fort et habile de ses mains. Mais aussi doux, tellement doux! Il se montrait toujours d'une patience et d'une tendresse infinie. Je l'aimais plus que tout, presque même plus que je n'aimais... Que je n'aimais... Je m'arrête là dans mes pensées. C'est trop douloureux.  
Je me lève pour aller remettre une bûche dans le feu, et me préparer du thé. Je remarque que malgré le chagrin, la visite de Sae et du docteur semble m'avoir rendu un semblant de stabilité psychologique. Ca me soulage un peu. Je monte dans la salle de bain pour changer mon pansement. La plaie s'est remise à saigner, ce n'est pas bon. Je la passe sous l'eau froide et la désinfecte. La douleur aiguë provoquée par le produit m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Je me dépêche d'enrouler un nouveau pansement autour de ma paume et avale mes médicaments en grimaçant. Je deviens allergique à toutes ces pilules et autres, à force de m'en gaver.

Quand je redescends, Sae est revenue pour me préparer le souper. Elle vérifie d'abord mon bandage avant d'aller se cloîtrer dans la cuisine. Je me rassieds dans mon rocking chair. Peu à peu, je sens le trou sous mes pieds s'ouvrir à nouveau pour m'engloutir. La folie me guette. Si je ne me contrôle pas, elle va me revenir en plein dans la face. Mais j'ai l'air d'avoir récupéré plus de force que je ne le soupçonnais car j'arrive à rester lucide pendant tout le repas. Quand je vois Sae se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez elle, je l'attrape par le bras sans réfléchir. Elle me regarde, indécise, attendant de voir ce que je lui veux. Mais ma main retombe mollement le long de mon corps et Sae me tourne le dos.

Lorsque la porte se referme sur elle, la folie se répand en moi. Les murs et le sol commencent à tanguer et je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour échapper au Boggs-mutation qui vient d'apparaître sous mes yeux et retourne la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me faire revenir à la réalité. J'entends les grattements frénétiques de Boggs derrière ma porte. Il faut que je me réveille, vite... Vite! Je cherche des yeux un vase ou un vieux verre à briser mais il n'y a plus rien. Désespérée, je frappe mon poing contre le mur, en espérant que la douleur me fera revenir à la raison. Mais j'entends toujours les grattements de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtent et Boggs pousse un cri qui déchire mes tympans.

Je reviens à la réalité. Je suis à genoux, appuyée contre le mur de la chambre. Mon poing droit tremble tout seul à cause des coups dans le mur. Malgré tout, j'ai encore l'impression de divaguer. J'entends toujours le cri, bien qu'il semble plus lointain. Il a l'air de venir de l'autre côté de la rue, chez... Peeta! Je me précipite dehors, en manquant de renverser Buttercup qui attendait que je lui ouvre de l'autre côté de la porte, je bascule en avant dans les escaliers et tambourine à la porte de Peeta. Ses cris ont effacé de ma mémoire toutes les recommandations d'Haymitch et d'Aurélien. Plus rien ne compte à part ces cris.

"Peeta? Peeta, viens m'ouvrir! Peeta! Tu m'entends?"

Un nouveau cri de douleur me répond.

"Oh non, pitié, pas ça... PEETA! PEETAAAAAAA!"

Peeta ne vient pas. Sa porte demeure close, et je reste devant à tambouriner et à l'appeler en vain pendant des heures. Lorsqu'un cri plus douloureux que tous les autres retentit dans la nuit sombre, je me roule en boule et me bouche les oreilles en sanglotant. C'est une véritable torture que de l'imaginer souffrant le martyr sans rien pouvoir faire. Des images terribles envahissent mon esprit. Dès que le silence se fait, je me remets à tambouriner et à m'époumoner de plus belle.

"Peeta! PEEEEETAAAAAAAAAA! Peeta..."

La pluie glacée transperce mes vêtements à coup de grosses gouttes mais jamais je ne renonce.

L'aube grise se lève et je suis toujours au même endroit, devant cette porte close et froide, bien que les cris de Peeta aient cessé depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai perdu ma voix. Je tremble de tous mes membres, mais je n'ai pas la force de traverser la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Je me suis appuyée le dos contre la porte, j'écoute le bruit lointain du village qui se réveille. Sae ne viendra pas avant midi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça de toutes façons. Elle va encore se faire un sang d'encre, sinon. Tiens, mon bandage est tombé. Le sang s'est remis à couler, je vois les traces rougeâtres qu'il laisse en dégoulinant le long de mon bras. Des picotements désagréables me démangent au niveau de la coupure. J'ai connu pire. L'image devient floue devant mes yeux. Le sommeil m'emporte sans crier gare.  
"Katniss... Katniss..."

Peeta m'appelle de l'autre côté de la rivière.

"Katniss! Viens, je t'en prie! Katniss!"

La rivière est pleine de poissons mutants carnivores. Malgré tout je saute dans la rivière et me bats contre le courant pour rejoindre Peeta. Mais à peine ais-je atteint le milieu du cours d'eau qu'une autre voix m'appelle, de l'autre côté.

"Katniss! Katniss, aide moi! Ils vont me tuer!"

C'est Prim, cette fois. Elle me tend la main, ses yeux sont remplis de terreur. Je tends moi aussi la main pour attraper la sienne, mais Peeta m'appelle de nouveau.

"Katniss, je t'en supplie... Viens avec moi... Ne me laisse pas..."

Je ne sais plus où aller.

"Katniss! KATNISS!"

Deux Pacificateurs viennent de mettre Peeta à genoux et ils commencent à le battre.

"Peet...  
- KATNIIIIISS!"

Ma petite soeur s'enflamme et se consume sous mes yeux. Je me déchire de douleur. Les poissons commencent à arracher des bouts de chair de mes mollets. L'air et l'eau se transforment en un même bouillon rougeâtre.

Quand je me réveille, la lumière m'aveugle. Le soleil est déjà haut, il doit être au moins 10h. Les nuages menacent toujours de pleuvoir, mais quelques rayons arrivent à percer au travers. Je me lève péniblement, tous mes musclent protestant contre le moindre mouvement, et rentre chez moi vaincue. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, Buttercup accourt en ruminant. Je lui donne sa pâtée, la tête ailleurs. Je prends un truc dans le frigo et vais m'écrouler dans mon fauteuil. La première cuillerée me donne des nausées et je recrache immédiatement tout ce que j'ai mis en bouche par terre. C'est malin aussi de manger de la pâtée pour chat! Je me rends compte que j'ai donné un yaourth à Buttercup. Il semble très bien s'en accommoder, cependant. J'ai une subite envie de rire. Je me retiens de pouffer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'éclate de rire toute seule. Le chat me regarde d'un air inquiet, l'air de se dire que je suis folle. Et je ris de plus belle.

Cette petite séance de rire me fait un bien fou. Elle me fait relâcher la pression qui n'a cessé de croître depuis la crise de Peeta. Comme je médite sur ce dernier et sur son état intolérable, je repense aux jeux. A Rue, à Thresh, à Haymitch et ses amis Chaff et Seeder, à Johanna, Finnick et Mags, à la Renarde et aux drogués du Six, à tous ces gens qui ont péri pour le plaisir des autres. Personne, pas même Cato ou Clove ou Marvel ne méritaient ça. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour eux. Même une toute petite chose. Le docteur Aurélien m'avait conseillé d'écrire ou de dessiner dans un carnet tous mes souvenirs les plus douloureux pour m'aider à ne plus me focaliser dessus. Je n'ai absolument plus aucune confiance dans les conseils de ce psy, mais pour les circonstances, cette idée en est une bonne. Je fouille la maison à la recherche de feuilles et de crayons et me mets à écrire.

Ce travail est pénible et fastidieux, mais il m'aide énormément. Je suis beaucoup plus calme et infiniment moins tendue, ce qui étonne Sae et fait ressortir à Haymitch sa langue de vipère. De là, je recommence à varier mes activités. Sae a un plaisir immense à recommencer ses cours de cuisine, je repars en chasse, je vais même aider les ouvriers à la boulangerie pour terminer les travaux avant que Peeta revienne. Je ne suis pas très utile, mais je fais de mon mieux. Mon angoisse pour Peeta ne s'atténue pas, pourtant. Dès que je laisse ma tête se reposer un peu, les doutes et les questions m'assaillent.

Il pleut dru depuis des semaines. Le temps est continuellement lourd et humide. Nous sommes encore en mars, mais la neige a déjà entièrement fondu et les cours d'eau se sont transformés en torrents. Les bas nuages violacés ont l'air définitivement accrochés aux cimes des arbres qui encerclent le 12. Pas une seule petite brise ne vient les chasser. Le vent refuse de se lever. Malgré l'atmosphère étouffante, il ne fait que deux ou trois degrés à l'extérieur. C'est un véritable temps de chien. Et je hais ce temps. C'est vraiment insupportable. Buttercup et moi tournons en rond depuis un long moment déjà. Ca fait presque cinq jours qu'aucun de nous n'a mis le pied ou la patte dehors. Haymitch semble avoir aussi peur que nous de se mouiller, car il n'est pas apparu depuis huit jours. Sae aussi ne vient presque plus. Elle passe la plupart de son temps au chevet de Neena, sa petite-fille, qui est gravement malade. Je dois me débrouiller seule pour le repas avec les réserves qu'il me reste.

Je feuillette un livre dont je ne me rappelle même plus le titre ni le contenu, vautrée dans mon fidèle rocking chair. Buttercup tourne en rond. Il saute sur mes genoux et je le repousse. Il crache et hérisse le poil, mais ses réprimandes me laissent de glace. Il me tourne le dos avec dédain et se roule en boule près de la cheminée. Le feu qui crépite joyeusement dedans n'arrive pas à chasser l'humidité qui suinte des murs et répand une buée nauséabonde sur toutes les vitres et fait pleurer les pierres. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment en sueur, mais ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression... Je tâche de me reconcentrer sur mon bouquin, mais j'en suis incapable. Le noeud qui ne quitte plus depuis plus d'un mois ma gorge se resserre un peu. Je suffoque, ici. Je me rends compte que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fait mourant et glacial, partout dans la maison, j'ai l'impression que les murs et le plafond me compressent. Il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici avant de faire une crise de nerfs ET de claustrophobie.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, attrape arc et carquois sans vraiment savoir si je pars chasser ou non et claque la porte en sortant. Je pensais que ça irait mieux dehors, mais je me suis trompée. Il fait encore plus lourd et plus humide que dans mon salon, et la brume est si épaisse qu'on n'y voit pas clair à 1 mètre. Ma claustrophobie augmente encore et je sens un début de tachycardie. En chemin, je décide de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un mois. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, mes pieds savent où je veux aller. A force de la lire et la relire, j'ai enregistré l'adresse par coeur. En arrivant à la Veine, mon coeur se serre un peu. Quelques souvenirs ressurgissent, mais plus rien n'est comme avant, ici comme partout ailleurs. Même la Veine a changé de visage après la guerre.

Je me retrouve devant la maison du docteur du 12. Sur sa petite plaque neuve collée à la façade de la maison en dessous du numéro, on peut lire : "Theremius Oldstream, docteur généraliste". Sans vraiment savoir ce que je vais faire après, j'appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette. J'entends du bruit derrière la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvre sur le bon docteur.

"Miss Everdeen? Quelle surprise! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Y a-t-il encore un problème avec votre tête?  
- Non! Ma tête va bien grâce à vous, je vous remercie.  
- Tant mieux! Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Quel est le problème, alors?  
- Eh bien, en fait...  
- Oh! Mais quel idiot je fais! Entrez, je vous en prie. Ne restez pas dehors par un temps pareil! Pieds nus, en plus... Vous auriez dû mettre quelque chose à vos pieds, vous allez attraper un rhume...  
- Pardon? Ah... Oui..."

Je remarque seulement maintenant que je n'ai rien mis à mes pieds avant de sortir.

"Désirez-vous du thé? Je n'ai malheureusement plus de café...  
- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je venais parler au docteur Aurélien.  
- Malheureusement, il est en consultation toute la journée avec son patient. Je suppose que vous le savez.  
- Oui. A quelle heure rentre-t-il habituellement?  
- Tard, à vrai dire. Vers 22h00, le plus souvent, parfois plus. Je peux lui passer un message, si vous le désirez.  
- Dites lui que je suis passée et que je veux lui parler au plus vite. Au sujet de son... Patient." Mon ton déterminé et presque menaçant fait hésiter le docteur. Au moins, mes intentions sont claires. Si son confrère refuse de me parler, je ne le laisserai pas quitter le district intact. "Bien... Je n'y manquerai pas. Autre chose..?  
- Non, ce sera tout, docteur. Je vous remercie.  
- Bon, eh bien... Au revoir, alors...  
- Au revoir."

Le docteur referme la porte sur moi et je me retrouve à nouveau dehors, dans cette brume asphyxiante. J'étouffe, mais où que j'aille, j'étoufferai toujours. Alors je décide d'attendre le retour du docteur Aurélien.

Je m'assieds sur la terre meuble et humide qui recouvre toute la Veine et m'appuie contre les briques rouges de la maison des deux docteurs. Je ne tarde pas à être trempée de la tête au pieds, et un simple coup de vent me fait grelotter. Il m'est totalement impossible de dire l'heure qu'il est. Il fait si sombre toute la journée qu'il sera bientôt impossible de différencier la nuit et le jour. C'est un temps plus qu'étrange, maintenant que j'y pense. Le climat du 12 n'a jamais été sec, mais à ce point, c'est du jamais vu. En temps normal, il ne devrait pas faire plus de -5° au soleil, et la neige devrait m'arriver encore au-dessus de la cheville. Or, il n'a pas gelé depuis un mois et c'est à peine s'il a neigé, cet hiver... C'est une année hors du commun, si je peux dire. Ce terme me fait rire. Depuis quand quelque chose dans Panem a-t-il été commun? Ce mot semble ne plus avoir sa place nulle part ici depuis la 74ème édition des Hunger Games. Cette pensée me ramène naturellement à Peeta.

Les rares nouvelles de lui que le docteur Aurélien a confiées à Haymitch, et naturellement qu'Haymitch m'a confié sont très inconstantes. Une fois son état se stabilise, la fois d'après il est au bord de la folie. Le résultat final est incertain. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que Peeta puisse en sortir plus guéri qu'avant. Je préfère m'attendre au pire plutôt que de me bercer d'espoirs illusoires.

Je déteste Peeta pour s'être infligé ça, pour ne pas nous avoir mis au courant des risques qu'il encourait, pour ne pas réussir à reprendre le dessus. Je suis injuste envers lui, une petite voix me le dit, mais je suis trop aveuglée par l'angoisse et le chagrin que pour entendre raison. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire, une fois qu'il reviendra vers moi dans le même état que celui dans lequel il est revenu au district 13? S'il devient suicidaire ou dépressif comme je l'étais avant son retour au 12? S'il se transforme vraiment en coquille vide? Si le docteur le tuait sans faire exprès pendant l'une de ses séances 'sensibles'?

Aussi certain que je suis folle, je tuerai ce psy. De mes propres mains. Et peu importe si son fantôme me hante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, car sans Peeta, elle ne tardera pas à venir, cette fin. Est-ce que je tuerai aussi Peeta? A condition qu'Aurélien nous le rapporte en vie, et qu'il soit dans un état irrécupérable.

Je ris toute seule. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une foutue psychopathe. A ce moment-là, le docteur du 12 sort de la maison et pose un regard perplexe sur moi.

"Que faites-vous encore ici, miss Everdeen? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que vous ne verriez pas de sitôt le docteur Aurélien..?  
- Si, mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je préfère l'attendre ici. Ca ne vous dérange pas?"

Il a l'air complètement décontenancé.

"Mais... Enfin... Est-ce bien sérieux?  
- Très sérieux.  
- Non, écoutez, il vaut mieux rentrer chez vous.  
- Non!  
- Il n'est pas là, vous dis-je! A quoi bon l'attendre? Revenez vers 22h, vous aurez plus de chance de le voir.  
- C'est hors de question! Il ne se défilera pas, cette fois. Je l'attendrai, un point c'est tout.  
- Votre obstination vous rendra malade, et c'est tout ce que vous y gagnerez...  
- Peu m'importe! J'ai suffisamment attendu! Ca fait un mois qu'il trouve des prétextes pour ne pas me parler. J'en ai assez!  
- Ecoutez, je ne doute pas de l'urgence de votre requête auprès du docteur Aurélien, mais tout de même, habillée de la sorte, vous ne manquerez pas d'attraper une grippe, ou pire! Et en tant que médecin, il est de mon devoir de prévenir ce genre de cas. Vous êtes déjà trempée jusqu'aux os... Vous tenez sincèrement à attendre le docteur ici?  
- Désolée, mais oui.  
- Soit... Je m'apprêtais à aller faire quelques emplettes sur la place, mais je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser dehors. Venez donc vous sécher à l'intérieur, ce sera tout de même plus agréable que dans mon jardin."

Il m'ouvre la porte et me pousse à travers le couloir jusqu'au living, puis disparaît à l'étage pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette et des vêtements secs.

"Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai que cela comme vêtements à vous prêter.  
- C'est très bien, merci beaucoup.  
- Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure."

Je me sèche et me change, puis me laisse tomber sur le canapé dans le salon. J'observe la pièce en silence. Tout est neuf mais simple. Quelques photos sous cadre ornent les murs blancs, un vase en porcelaine recueille une gerbe de fleurs de saison, posé sur un large buffet en bois sculpté, une petite table ronde au milieu de la pièce croule sous d'innombrables papiers, deux assiettes sales trônent au-dessus de l'amas de feuilles, une drôle de plante à piques tente vainement de capter un peu de lumière sur l'appui de fenêtre. La pièce en elle-même n'est pas vraiment grande, enfin, elle est plus petite que mon salon, me semble-t-il, mais elle fait à elle seule la largeur totale d'une maison de la Veine comme on en trouvait avant le bombardement. Je m'en veux de mon attitude envers le bon docteur du 12. N'importe qui pourrait penser que j'étais restée dans son jardin délibérément pour le forcer à me laisser rentrer chez lui. Mais il aurait très bien pu me chasser de son jardin à coups de balais, comme beaucoup de gens l'auraient fait à sa place. Comme l'avait fait la mère de Peeta, des années auparavant... Je déglutis péniblement.

Incapable de rester en place, je m'approche de la fenêtre pour guetter le retour de mon bienfaiteur du jour, mais un grognement menaçant m'arrête. Je baisse les yeux pour voir d'où il provient et aperçois une bête étrange roulée en boule qui me grogne dessus. C'est plus gros qu'un matou mais plus petit qu'un cochon, les poils bien plus longs qui lui tombent devant les yeux, un long museau avec les babines retroussées de manière inquiétante, dévoilant deux rangées de dents pointues, le pelage noir qui tend par endroits vers le gris.

Un chien. Assurément pas originaire d'ici. Les seuls chiens qui traînent dans ce district sont plus grands, moins touffus, bien plus sportifs et finissent immanquablement en bouillon dans le chaudron de Sae. Mais je sais que ces bestioles sont très appréciées au Capitole, et que les gens aisés prennent un plaisir fou à jouer à 'qui chouchoutera le plus son chien-chien', quitte à claquer des sommes astronomiques là-dedans. Je me souviens qu'Effie nous en avait parlé un jour, un peu avant nos premiers Hunger Games. Elle avait affirmé que c'était l'un des plus gros business en vogue, au Capitole, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire hurler de rire notre bon vieux mentor. Octavia en avait un aussi, si je me souviens bien. Ou Venia, j'hésite. Pour ma part, je les trouve aussi peu utiles que les chats. A part les souris, ça ne chasse pas grand chose, et c'est encore moins indépendant que les chats.

Je lui grogne dessus en retour, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. La porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là et je me retourne pour accueillir le vieux docteur, mais c'est avec son confrère que je me retrouve nez-à-nez. La surprise me laisse bouche bée quelques secondes, mais je reprends bien vite mes esprits. Un sourire victorieux s'étire sur mon visage. Le docteur Aurélien, lui, semble en profond état de choc.

"Bonjour docteur! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Miss Everdeen! Que Diable faites-vous chez moi? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à finir votre thérapie...  
- Navrée docteur, mais je ne vous ferai pas moi aussi l'honneur de détraquer mon cerveau, il l'est déjà assez comme ça. Et ce n'est pas chez vous que je suis, mais chez le docteur Oldstream. C'est lui qui m'a laissée entrer pour que je vous attende à l'intérieur.  
- M'attendre? Pourquoi donc si ce n'est pas pour votre thérapie?  
- Vous n'êtes pas assez idiot que pour ne pas le deviner. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Peeta et où il en est maintenant. Dans quel état je vais le retrouver à la fin du mois. Tout ce que vous lui avez fait. Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé s'engager dans votre thérapie de ... sans nous avoir prévenus des risques qu'il courait.  
- Ecoutez, miss Everdeen, je suis justement en pleine séance avec monsieur Mellark, là. Je venais seulement chercher quelque chose que j'avais laissé ici et dont j'ai absolument besoin. Je dois retourner au Village des Vainqueurs au plus vite. Je suis déjà en retard."

Je commence à perdre patience.

"Ne vous foutez pas de moi! Vous voulez dire que vous avez planté votre patient pendant deux heures en pleine séance pour aller chercher un 'truc' chez vous? Avec votre mallette?  
- Mais... Enfin...  
- Arrêtez un peu de vous inventer des excuses et répondez à mes questions!  
- Ecoutez, même si j'avais le temps, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre. Ce que vous me demandez relève strictement du secret professionnel.  
- Mais on a le droit de savoir!  
- Quel droit? Quel on? Je suis désolé de vous le dire, miss Everdeen, mais vous n'êtes pas sa tutrice légale, ni un membre de sa famille, d'autant que je ne suis pas certain de l'état psychologique dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement. Et admettons que je vous le dise, que pourrez-vous donc faire pour l'aider? Absolument rien, du moins pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fini sa thérapie. J'ai mis au courant monsieur Abernathy, son tuteur légal, de ce qu'il était en droit de savoir pour préparer l'entourage de monsieur Mellark. Pour le reste, ça sera à monsieur Mellark lui-même d'en parler s'il le souhaite. Et pour ce qui est de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant le début de la thérapie, c'était le souhait de mon patient.  
- Et je suis certaine que vous l'avez soutenu dans ce sens, pour éviter qu'Haymitch ou moi vous fasse perdre l'un de vos clients les plus assidus! C'est honteux à ce point, ce que vous lui avez fait subir?" La tête du médecin se décompose à vue d'oeil. Puis l'indignation prend le dessus. "Je ne suis pas un charlatan! Si réellement j'avais voulu 'éviter de perdre un client assidu', comme vous dites, je n'aurais pas mis en garde monsieur Mellark maintes et maintes fois des dangers qu'impliquait une telle intervention! Quant à approuver ou non les décisions de mes patients, sachez que ce n'est pas mon problème. Je me contente de respecter leurs choix sans jamais émettre d'avis personnel."

Il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle.  
"Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolé qu'un accident se soit produit durant la thérapie de monsieur Mellark. C'est très regrettable et je ne doute pas de votre profonde inquiétude. Je sais comme tout le monde à Panem que vous vous sentez particulièrement concernée par lui, mais sachez que je fais tout mon possible pour aider monsieur Mellark à se sortir de cette crise."

Incapable de retenir mon geste, j'empoigne la chemise blanche du docteur et le tire violemment vers moi. Son nez s'écrase contre le mien. Malgré sa taille et sa carrure plus imposantes que moi, il n'ose pas tenter de se libérer. Il semble tétanisé. La rage qui bout en moi depuis trop longtemps éclate.

Je lui crache à la figure: "Cette crise, c'est VOUS qui l'y avez plongé! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il avait besoin de ça? Il a eu bien plus que sa dose durant ces cinq dernières années! S'il est venu vous trouver, c'était pour aller mieux, pas pour se retrouver six pieds sous terre, merde!"

Je le repousse avec force et il manque de trébucher sur le chien qui grogne de mécontentement.  
"J'ai vécu un enfer, mais Peeta a vécu une apocalypse! Il s'est sacrifié d'innombrables fois pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait même pas la peine, il s'est fait torturer pendant des mois jusqu'à en perdre la raison, il perdu sa famille entière, et malgré tout, il est revenu ici pour m'aider et m'a fait revivre, il se bat chaque jour pour se vaincre lui-même, il a toujours gardé son coeur pur et sa tête froide, et avec votre pseudo-science à la con, vous foutez tout ça en péril! Vous trouvez ça 'regrettable'? Moi je vous trouve abject! Et je suis désolée d'avoir à le dire, je sais mieux que personne que je ne mérite pas de vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire, mais Haymitch et moi sommes la seule chose que l'on peut encore appeler sa 'famille'. Dites moi, docteur, n'est-ce pas normal de vouloir protéger ceux qui nous sont le plus cher? N'est-ce pas humain de s'inquiéter pour eux?  
- Si, bien sûr...  
- Alors dites moi tout, s'il vous plaît. C'est ça, ou alors je vous transperce le coeur d'une flèche comme cette bonne vieille présidente Coin.  
- Bon, je vais vous dire tout ce que je peux."

Le docteur semble enfin prêt à obtempérer, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait pris mes menaces au sérieux. Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien dit d'aussi sincère. J'en suis réellement capable, si c'est pour Peeta. Cependant je me force à mettre de côté ce détail pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je vais enfin avoir des vraies nouvelles de Peeta. Monsieur Aurélien se laisse tomber dans le sofa et je fais de même. Mon regard reste fixé sur les yeux verts du médecin, attendant l'estomac lourd d'angoisse les révélations de ce dernier. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mon coeur se met à battre furieusement dans ma cage thoracique. Tous mes muscles sont tendus, je n'ose même plus battre des paupières.

"Durant les dernières séances de thérapie de mon patient monsieur Mellark qui ont eu lieu au Capitole, je l'ai mis au courant à sa demande express d'une thérapie par hypnose qui se trouvait encore au stade expérimental mais qui pourrait théoriquement, au cas où ses crises de démence demeureraient trop violentes malgré le traitement, le sortir définitivement de son état instable. Je l'ai bien averti des risques en lui déconseillant cette thérapie tant que l'efficacité du traitement qu'il avait suivi auparavant n'aurait pas été réprouvée et il a accepté.  
- Je pensais que vous ne donniez pas de conseils.  
- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Ceci était un conseil purement professionnel, visant à éviter de mettre en danger la santé de monsieur Mellark sans que cela soit vraiment nécessaire. Bref. Quelques mois après son arrivée, alors que tout portait à penser que mon patient s'en tirait à merveille et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de mes services, ce dernier me téléphona en pleine nuit pour me supplier de le laisser commencer le plus vite possible mon traitement sous hypnose. Je lui ai remis en mémoire les dangers de ladite thérapie, mais cela n'a ébranlé en rien sa décision et je me résolus à quitter le Capitole le lendemain matin. Lorsque je suis arrivé au 12, monsieur Mellark était en profond état de choc. Son mentor, monsieur Abernathy me mit au courant de la situation et je ne pus dès lors refuser la requête de monsieur Mellark. En passant outre son compréhensible état de choc et en observant l'évolution qui avait eu lieu depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'avais de sérieuses raisons de croire qu'il courait moins de risques que prévu. Pour des motifs qui ne tiennent qu'à lui seul mais que personne n'ignore, il a refusé de dévoiler à quiconque l'entièreté de l'implication de sa thérapie.  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
- Quoi donc?  
- Des motifs que personne n'ignore...  
- Voyons, c'est autant - je devrais même dire plus - pour vous que pour lui qu'il a choisi de suivre cette thérapie. C'est dans l'unique but de vivre à vos côtés sans risquer de vous blesser qu'il a fait ce choix pour le moins dangereux. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque que vous refusiez, ce que vous auriez certainement fait en toute connaissance de cause. N'y voyez aucun reproche, c'aurait été un comportement très normal."

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Une fois de plus, c'est 'pour moi'. Peeta mériterait un coup de poing dans la figure! Pour moi, toujours pour moi... N'importe quoi! Je change de sujet avant de commencer à traiter Peeta de tous les noms à voix haute.

"Et que s'est-il passé pendant ce fameux jour où tout a déraillé?  
- C'est assez complexe. Disons pour faire simple qu'afin de modifier efficacement et définitivement tous les souvenirs tordus qu'on lui a implanté dans le cerveau durant sa captivité, il faut tout d'abord les supprimer avant de réimplanter les bons souvenirs à la place. Cependant, certains souvenirs concernant des sujets très sensibles se sont montrés extrêmement coriaces et refusaient de s'effacer. Ils ont provoqué chez lui une réaction d'une agressivité peu commune.  
- Quels sujets?  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
- Dites m'en seulement un.  
- ... Précisément le moment où il vous voit assassiner ses parents. C'est... Le plus coriace.  
- C'est ça qui a tout déclenché?" Son silence me suffit. "Qu'avez-vous fait, alors?  
- Je l'ai maintenu sous hypnose profonde et... Le reste, je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer. Vous ne comprendriez rien, cela inclut des notions en neuropsychologie bien trop poussées. Mais je vous promets que je ne l'ai pas torturé, je vous répète que ce n'est pas mon but.  
- Est-ce qu'il va bien? Vous avez dit à Haymitch que vous deviez continuer la thérapie jusqu'au bout. Est-ce qu'il réagit mieux? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à remodifier certains souvenirs? Ou est-ce qu'il va revenir dans le même état qu'il est revenu dans le 13 à sa libération?  
- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie! Vous allez finir par avoir une attaque et vous me rendez nerveux. Croyez le ou non, mais la situation de monsieur Mellark me met aussi mal à l'aise que vous. Je ne peux vous assurer avec certitude de la stabilité de l'état actuel de mon patient, compte tenu du fait qu'il est sous hypnose 24h/24 pour éviter qu'il blesse lui-même ou autrui en mon absence. J'attends d'avoir essayé de remodeler tous ses souvenirs pervertis avant de lever l'hypnose. J'aurai normalement fini dans deux semaines. C'est à ce moment-là que se vérifiera l'échec ou la réussite du traitement. En attendant, je peux vous dire qu'il respire, qu'il bouge, qu'il parle et se nourrit, ce qui n'est pas trop mal.

En ce qui concerne votre deuxième question, miss Everdeen, je ne peux vous répondre une fois de plus que par un point d'interrogation. Plusieurs souvenirs ont bien été restaurés avec succès, j'en suis convaincu; cependant, en ce qui concerne les 'mauvais' souvenirs les plus importants et les plus marquants, il est impossible de le savoir pour le moment. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les effacer, et ceux dont il reste des traces, j'ai tout de même réussi à implanter les 'bons' souvenirs juste à côté des 'mauvais'. Avec un peu de chance, les deux se mélangeront dans son esprit pour en recréer un troisième moins 'mauvais' que le 'mauvais d'origine'. Mais cela reste pour le moment purement hypothétique. Vous savez, cette manipulation est totalement inédite dans toute l'histoire de la neuroscience et de l'hypnose... Quant à son état final, j'ai déjà exprimé plus tôt dans cette conversation mon incertitude sur ce point. J'espère toutefois que mon patient vous reviendra en meilleure santé qu'à ce moment-là. Je n'étais bien évidemment pas sur les lieux pour assister à son retour, mais le dossier médical de monsieur Mellark que m'ont confié les médecins du treizième district était assez clair quant à l'état dangereux dans lequel il se trouvait durant les premiers mois suivant sa libération."

Je me remémore péniblement mes sanglantes retrouvailles avec Peeta. Automatiquement, je porte une main à ma gorge, là où s'étendaient les bleus formés par ses doigts après qu'il ait tenté de me tuer.

"Dites moi qu'il ne reviendra pas dans cet état.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je doute fort qu'il réagisse aussi violemment, je vous rassure. Après tout, une partie de sa mémoire a assurément été restaurée avec succès. Les souvenirs plus délicats seront soit restaurés entièrement, soit partiellement, soit, au pire, ils referont surface dans sa mémoire. Mais il a déjà appris à combattre ses souvenirs mutilés et ses cauchemars. J'ai confiance en ses capacités et je doute qu'il ait oublié comment faire. En revanche, dans le dernier cas, il risquerait quand même de refaire plus fréquemment des crises et des cauchemars, en tout cas dans un premier temps. Tiens, Theremius, vous êtes revenu! Je vois que vous avez fait les courses à ma place. Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, voyons."

Le petit docteur nous dévisage d'un air inquiet depuis le pas de la porte. Il semble rassuré de voir que je n'ai pas agressé physiquement son confrère, et il pénètre dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui un grand sac de courses rempli à ras-bord. Aussitôt, le chien saute hors de son panier et aboie joyeusement en tournant autour de son maître qui se met aussitôt à lui parler: "Oui, Fluffy, je suis rentré. Et c'est qui qui va avoir un bon nonnos, hein? C'est qui? Mais c'est pour ce soir, le bon nonnos. Aller,retourne dans ton panier. Bon chien, bon toutou!" L'affection débordante du vieux docteur pour une bête aussi laide et encombrante me révulse. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gens qui parlent sans cesse à leurs bestioles comme à des bébés. Et quel nom idiot, Fluffy! Mais qui suis-je pour juger? J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Buttercup... Le docteur Aurélien reprend la parole.

"Bon, navré miss Everdeen, mais je n'ai que trop tardé. Il faut absolument que je retourne chez monsieur Mellark au plus vite."

Comme je n'ai plus de questions à poser sur Peeta, je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, bien que je doute qu'il en ait besoin. Il s'enfuit à l'étage, me laissant seule avec Oldstream et son Fluffy. Je m'apprête à repartir moi aussi, quand le psy réapparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Docteur Aurélien, attendez! J'ai une dernière question à vous poser.  
- C'est la dernière sans faute, après, je ne vous écoute plus. Et faites la courte et détendue, s'il vous plaît.  
- Je voulais simplement vous demander pourquoi vous avez finalement accepté de répondre à mes questions.  
- Oh, ça... Pour avoir la paix. Sur ce, bonne journée à vous. Theremius, à ce soir."

Et il s'en va retrouver Peeta sans demander son reste. Mon coeur semble avoir des ailes, mais ma tête est aussi lourde qu'une tonne de plomb. Une migraine d'enfer s'annonce et j'ai besoin d'air, alors je ramasse mon arc qui gît sur le sol - je pense l'avoir lâché au moment où j'ai empoigné Aurélien - et mes vêtements presque secs, et prends congé du docteur Oldstream en m'excusant pour le dérangement. Il fait toujours aussi détestable dehors, mais la bruine glaciale me rafraîchit les idées. J'hésite à traîner dans les bois pour calmer ma migraine.

Jusqu'au moment où j'aperçois la silhouette de mon mentor qui rentre au Village, les bras chargés de trois énormes caisses pleines d'alcools divers. J'ai oublié que c'était aujourd'hui les livraisons du Capitole. Je le rattrape sans peine et lui confie d'une traite les révélations du docteur Aurélien.

"Bonjour d'abord! Et ensuite, quand ce bon docteur t'a-t-il fait toutes ces splendides confidences? Quand il avait un verre dans le nez, sans doutes?"

Son ton lourd de sarcasme me hérisse le poil.

"Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire boire et rassure-toi, il était parfaitement sobre!  
- Ah oui, vraiment? Alors comment tu l'as convaincu, dis moi? Tu lui as planté une flèche dans le popotin, à lui aussi?  
- Je l'ai menacé de le faire."

Il me regarde, incrédule, puis part dans un grand éclat de rire.

"T'es vraiment incroyable! Tu changeras jamais! Ah, bon dieu, ça fait du bien, de rire. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.  
- Et je suis certaine que Peeta adorerait rire aussi, mais il n'a plus beaucoup l'occasion, ces derniers temps..."

Ma remarque jette un froid sur sa bonne humeur. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Bon, c'est tout ce que le psy machin t'a confié?  
- Oui.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi il m'a pas dit tout ça plus tôt, cet imbécile, au lieu de nous faire stresser avec ses diagnostics apocalyptiques! Enfin, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.  
- Ca ne t'inquiète pas, les résultats de sa thérapie?  
- Si, bien sûr, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne aussi dangereux qu'avant. Le psy a dit qu'il avait réussi déjà en partie, on verra pour le reste.  
- Il était quand même méfiant.  
- Après ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier? Tu m'étonnes! Il a plutôt intérêt."

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Quand on arrive devant chez lui, je l'aide à rentrer sa cargaison d'alcool. Je me retourne pour m'en aller, mais mes pieds refusent de m'obéir. Ils restent cloués au sol. Haymitch me lance un regard perplexe.

"Vas-y, pose la, ta question!  
- Peeta va s'en sortir, hein?  
- Mais oui, bien sûr! Et maintenant, fous le camp. Laisse le vieux boire en paix."

Je lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance et m'enfuis. Je suis sûre que cet imbécile prédit déjà la date imminente de mon internement à l'asile le plus proche pour lui avoir servi un tel sourire...


	7. Reunion

Une bombe à retardement. Une masse d'uranium à l'état pur. Mortelle à trop courte distance et en instance d'exploser. C'est moi, depuis huit jours exactement. Je ne fais pas encore une dépression, non, pas cette fois. Cette fois, Peeta revient. Définitivement. Oh, pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve séparés pour plusieurs mois. Une fois de plus ou de moins, quelle importance? Oui mais voilà, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre...

Alors quelle importance? L'importance, c'est que cette fois, c'est un retour définitif, pour Peeta comme pour moi. Notre vie commence demain, à 18h30. Notre vie définitive. Il ne sera plus jamais question de thérapies, d'obligations de guerres, d'émissions de télé, de batailles, de caméras et d'artifices, de médicaments, de Geai Moqueur et de "hijacking", plus rien de tout cela n'aura d'importance, désormais. Peu importe dans quel état me reviendra Peeta, je l'aiderai à se reconstruire s'il en a besoin. C'est ce que je sens, et ce que j'ai décidé, et Haymitch me soutient. Alors oui, ces retrouvailles ont une importance. Enorme, même. J'ai eu du mal à mesurer l'ampleur de ma décision, au début. C'est seulement huit jours plus tôt que je me suis rendue compte.

Quand le docteur Aurélius a téléphoné pour annoncer quel jour Peeta finirait sa thérapie, et qu'il nous demandait de venir l'accueillir devant chez lui, mon sang s'est directement transformé en caféine et moi en bombe nucléaire. Mon rythme cardiaque frôle constamment les 200/h. Il a plus battu en quelques jours que celui d'une mémé de 90 ans durant toute sa vie... Mon poil se hérisse et je frôle la crise cardiaque dès que quelqu'un me touche. Haymitch trouvait ça drôle au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se faire recoudre chez le petit docteur du 12 pour une morsure au bras. J'ai failli lui en arracher un bout, ce jour-là. Du coup, il ne s'approche plus de moi à moins de deux mètres.

Mais il a beau faire le malin, je sais qu'il est aussi tendu que moi. Son air crispé ne le quitte plus, et ses railleries ont l'air plus fades et moins enthousiastes que d'habitude. Lui aussi sent que l'état de Peeta sera définitif, et ça lui met les nerfs en pelote autant qu'à moi. Du coup, c'est devenu mission impossible de nous tenir dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes sans que ça ne dégénère. Sae l'a mis à la porte de chez moi il y a deux jours et m'a interdit d'aller chez lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pour ne pas à devoir nettoyer le sang de deux cadavres. Je n'ai pas osé lui désobéir, et de toutes façons, Haymitch ne me manque pas en ce moment. Je m'énerve bien assez toute seule.

Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à tenir quelque chose. C'est devenu mission impossible de chasser et mes collets sont catastrophiques. Sae m'a bannie de la cuisine après que j'ai failli lui trancher deux doigts en dérapant avec le couteau, et je ne m'en plains pas. Cuisiner dans un tel état, c'est du pur suicide... Du coup, je passe mes journées à me promener dans les bois, dans l'espoir de dépenser tout ce surplus d'énergie qui menace de me faire exploser, mais c'est peine perdue. Le soir, quand je monte dans ma chambre et que je me couche, c'est pour me relever aussitôt et faire les cent pas toute la nuit. Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Je pense et repense à des millions de choses. Le retour imminent de Peeta, son état, notre futur, le baiser avant qu'il parte, le sort que je réserve au docteur Aurélius, mes sentiments, les siens, l'avancement de sa boulangerie, mon livre de mémoire des disparus, ma mère, etc. C'est à ces millions de choses que je pense en ce moment. Les yeux grand ouverts, ronds comme des billes, la bouche légèrement entrebâillée, la tête inclinée vers la gauche, les bras ballants et les jambes croisées en tailleur. De la bave dégouline sur mon menton et forme déjà un petit lac sur mes couettes. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Des fourmis me démangent les jambes. Le sang ne parvient plus à circuler dans mes pieds. Tous mes muscles sont endoloris à force de ne pas remuer. Ca fait des heures que je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil. Je suis montée vers dix heures pour tenter de grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil, et dès que je me suis assise sur mon lit, je suis rentrée dans cet espèce d'état de droguée. C'est clair que c'est plus efficace pour préserver mes forces que courir toute la nuit après Buttercup pour le seul plaisir de lui flanquer la frousse...

Ce dernier, sans doutes pour se venger de ce que je lui fais subir presque chaque nuit, bondit sur mon lit et manque de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque. J'attends que mon coeur arrête de sauter hors de ma cage thoracique avant de me laisser tomber en arrière, mais à peine ma tête a-t-elle frôlé l'oreiller duveteux que je me relève précipitamment et sors de mon lit. Je m'assois sur l'appui de fenêtre et fixe intensément la mer sombre que forme la forêt au loin. Mes yeux dérivent malgré moi sur la lumière qui émerge encore de la maison d'en face et je sens ma tension monter en moi d'un cran. Mon cerveau se remet à penser à des millions de choses.

Je tente tout d'abord de me raisonner avant de céder à la panique. Non, il n'y a pas de nouveaux problèmes, c'est moi le problème, ici. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il y ait toujours de la lumière à cette heure-ci, c'est l'ultime séance de son traitement. Il faut le temps de lever l'hypnose. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas si facile de revenir à la réalité quand on a passé trois mois sous hypnose sans être sorti une seule fois de sa transe...

Je me demande comment Haymitch supporte la pression. Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander son remède, mais tout bien réfléchi, c'est trop facile à deviner. Et je ne souffrirai pas longtemps ses réflexions d'ivrogne. J'espère quand même qu'il ne viendra pas bourré demain pour recevoir Peeta, ou je jure qu'il m'entendra!

Tiens, j'ai oublié de penser à un cadeau pour l'occasion. J'en avais bien un en tête, mais les circonstances ont fait que je ne pourrai pas le lui donner demain... J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve rien qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Peut-être du matériel de cuisine, ou de peinture, mais j'ignore totalement ce dont il a besoin, et je ne vois pas où je pourrais me procurer des outils et des produits pareils avant demain. Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt... Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais pu passer commande au train pour ramener quelque chose du Capitole, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Le prochain train n'arrive pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Qui plus est, je ne sais rien faire que tirer à l'arc. Je n'ai aucun talent créatif, aucune imagination, et je suis nulle en travaux manuels. A la limite, je sais un peu cuisiner. Enfin, je ne sais faire que ce que Sae m'a appris en un an ou deux. Mais ne m'avait-elle pas dit un jour: "Apprends à bien cuisiner, tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds"? Je sens mes joues rougir un peu. Puis un autre souvenir me revient, celui de notre dernier baiser ici même, dans cette chambre. Mes joues rougissent beaucoup plus franchement, cette fois, en même temps qu'une douleur se réveille dans mon coeur.

C'est terriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que représente ce baiser. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il m'aimait encore? J'ai trop peur de me laisser penser ça. J'ai du mal à y croire. Il y a tellement d'explications possibles... Peut-être qu'il voulait se rassurer, ou peut-être que c'était en fait le dernier soubresaut de sentiments désormais morts, ou un réflexe venu du passé, en réaction à un événement stressant et à une séparation imminente, ou un petit geste pour m'encourager à me tenir tranquille pendant son absence, ou encore une nouvelle technique pour me torturer psychologiquement. De toutes façons, même s'il m'avait vraiment embrassée par amour, ce qui est très peu probable, la thérapie aura peut-être eu raison de ses sentiments en en ravivant des plus douloureux. Pas d'illusions, ça fait trop mal de revenir à la réalité, après.

J'essaie de me persuader que tout espoir que Peeta me retourne à nouveau mes sentiments est vain. Il ne me doit rien, il m'a déjà bien trop donné. Bien sûr, moi, je l'aime, je le sais depuis un bout de temps, déjà, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir le droit. Enfin si, le droit de l'aimer, je l'ai, mais je n'ai aucun droit d'espérer qu'il m'aime encore en retour. Mais dans ce cas, à quoi bon l'aimer? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Ma vie se résume en ces deux mots: Peeta Mellark. Et j'ai beau ne pas me l'autoriser, au fond j'espère toujours.

Je donnerais beaucoup pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, demain. Pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Définitivement. Je perds le fil de mes pensées. Mon esprit vagabonde une fois dans le futur, une fois dans la maison d'en face. Piquée par la curiosité, je concentre mon regard sur les fenêtres éclairées à la recherche de quelconques mouvements, mais je ne vois rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Est-ce que Peeta est déjà réveillé? Le docteur Aurélius a quand même intérêt à laisser Peeta dormir quelques heures!

Soudain, une ombre apparaît au premier étage et je tourne vivement le dos au dehors. Mes joues s'enflamment, on les verrait presque briller dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me gêne, mais ça me gêne. Terriblement. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure indiquée sur mon réveil. 04h27. Je soupire. Encore quatorze heures et trois minutes à attendre. On dirait que le temps s'acharne à passer le moins vite possible pour m'horripiler! Ce qu'il réussit à merveille, j'en conviens... On dirait qu'un siècle s'est déjà écoulé depuis minuit, mais il n'est que 04h30... Si tout ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je vais littéralement exploser.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et avoir terrorisé mon chat, je me décide à m'occuper plus intelligemment. J'allume une petit lampe et m'effondre sur la chaise devant mon bureau. J'attrape distraitement un crayon et ouvre mon carnet de notes sur les tributs qui commençait à prendre la poussière, mais mon esprit est bien trop embrouillé pour penser à autre chose qu'à Peeta. Dans l'infime espoir que cela m'aide à trouver de l'inspiration, je relis mes notes précédentes. Je saute un mot sur deux, relis cinq fois la même phrase par mégarde, me trouve bien en peine de comprendre un traître mot à mon charabia, m'énerve toute seule et finalement jette mon crayon à travers la pièce d'un geste impatient. J'étouffe, ici! Il me faut de l'air frais de toute urgence. Je descends lourdement dans la salle à manger, vérifie que Buttercup n'a besoin de rien, ce dont il n'a cure à une heure pareille, comme n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs... Malheureusement pour moi, sa gamelle déborde encore des restes de poulet d'il y a deux jours et son bol de lait est plein à ras bord.

En désespoir de cause, je vais chercher un truc à manger dans le frigo, décidée à m'occuper en mangeant. Normalement, il doit rester un morceau de tarte à la rhubarbe, quelque part... Puis je me rappelle l'avoir offert à Sae pour sa petite-fille. En examinant les options qu'il me reste, mon appétit s'évapore aussitôt. Je n'ai aucune envie de me bâfrer de saucisson ou de chou au lard, surtout à une heure pareille. Je reste plantée devant le frigo fermé, les yeux dans le vague, en attendant que le temps passe. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. La vitre me montre mon reflet. J'ai l'air d'un bovidé en pleine overdose de LSD. Je me moque de moi-même et retourne à ma cuisine.

Je commence monter un réquisitoire mental contre la poignée hideuse de ma porte de cuisine et les rideaux fleuris que ma mère a placés dans la cuisine à notre arrivée. Il y a certaines choses dans cette maison que je devrais penser à virer. La bibliothèque est beaucoup trop encombrée de bouquins qui ne sont même pas intéressants à lire. Je ferais mieux de les renvoyer à ma mère, elle en fera meilleur usage que moi. Ce n'est pas comme si lire me passionnait non plus, j'avais toujours détesté les cours de lecture à l'école. Le seul livre qui selon moi vaut la peine d'être lu, c'est le livre des plantes de mon père. Mais la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque sont des livres de médecines, d'herboristerie, de cuisine et quelques romans. Les romans me dérangent surtout parce qu'ils appartenaient à Prim et que ça me fait encore un peu mal de voir des traces de son innocence tous les jours sous mon nez. Quant aux autres livres, je ne vois pas à quoi ils pourraient me servir. A part peut-être ceux de cuisine, et encore...

C'est là qu'une idée lumineuse me vient. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je vais offrir à Peeta. Puisque sa boulangerie n'est pas encore prête (c'était mon idée de départ, mais on en a encore pour au moins trois semaines de travaux pour finir de peindre et d'aménager, d'autant qu'il reste pas mal de matériel que le Capitole doit livrer), c'est moi qui vais me mettre à la boulangerie. Le résultat ne sera pas aussi convaincant que si c'est Peeta lui-même qui prépare, mais comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte. Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour trouver une idée de recette. Du pain, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut. Ca, au moins, je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas oublié. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement avant sa thérapie. C'est notre souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Et je veux être sa 'fille des pains', tout comme il est mon 'garçon des pains'. Bien sûr ce n'est pas du tout la même situation qu'à l'époque, quand il m'a lancé ces deux pains brûlés. Lui ne mourra pas de faim si je ne les lui donne pas, mais c'est l'un des symboles les plus forts qui nous unisse.  
Je réfléchis rapidement à ce que je vais faire. Il doit être 05h00 au plus tard, donc les magasins ne seront probablement pas encore ouverts. Je ne pense pas avoir tous les ingrédients chez moi, donc il faudra quand même que j'aille à la Grand-place faire mes courses plus tard. Normalement, tous les magasins sont ouverts à partir de 08h00. Mais avant toute chose, il me faut la recette.

Pour ça, je sais où aller. Sae l'aura sûrement quelque part, elle a une montagne de livres de cuisine dont elle a hérité de sa mère. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle les a tous sauvés de l'anéantissement du 12. Un sort de vieille charmeuse? En tout cas, elle a vraiment de tout là-dedans. Et je suppose que si je lui dis que c'est pour Peeta, elle n'hésitera pas à me donner la recette accompagnée d'un sourire en coin des plus agaçants, comme elle sait si bien m'en servir. Si je me mets en route maintenant, j'arriverai pile au moment où elle se lève habituellement. En même temps, je serai plus proche des magasins pour aller faire mes courses, si besoin est.

Je traîne un peu avant d'arriver à la Veine, histoire de laisser à ma vieille bonne le temps d'émerger de son lit. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire faire un infarctus dès le réveil. En arrivant, je vois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas aller trop vite. J'aperçois à travers la vitre la bonne vieille Sae, toujours en robe de nuit et les cheveux en bataille, à moitié assoupie devant sa tasse de thé fumante. Elle a presque le nez dedans... Pour éviter de réveiller Neena qui est toujours malade, je frappe discrètement au carreau et agite la main. Elle se saisit en me voyant, puis pousse un soupir entre soulagement et mauvaise humeur, et me fait signe d'entrer.

"Eh bien, on est tombée du lit?  
- Pas vraiment... Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'y rentrer, à vrai dire."

Elle me regarde d'un oeil sévère.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?  
- Le stress, je suppose...  
- Quel stress donc?! Aaaah... Je vois. Bah, il ne te mangera pas, va. Je suppose que ce fameux docteur ne l'a pas arrangé au point de le transformer en cannibale. Et quand bien même il te mangerait, ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais t'en plaindre, je me trompe, petite?"

Son regard ambigu et son sourire plein de sous-entendus me mettent mal à l'aise. Je déteste quand Sae fait ça, alors je préfère jouer les ignorantes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Alors, tu étais venue pour quoi? Une tisane apaisante, peut-être? Ou tu es tombée à court de baies du sommeil?"

Je lui réponds, surprise par son ton presque agressif.

"Haymitch te donne des cours de sarcasmes?  
- Non, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout.  
- Je venais te demander la recette du pain de boulangerie. J'en ai besoin pour... Peeta."

Une moue surprise apparaît sur son visage, bien vite remplacée par un nouveau sourire entendu des plus embarrassants.

"Enfin, tu vas écouter ta vieille Sae! Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit! Tiens, la recette est dans ce bouquin-là. Tu as déjà les ingrédients qu'il te faut chez toi?  
- Je ne pense pas avoir tout, non.  
- Prends ce qu'il te faut dans l'armoire, alors. Tu peux même travailler ici, si tu veux. Mon four est sans doutes vieux, mais il est imbattable. Il a même survécu au bombardement! C'est pour te dire comme c'est un dur à cuire."

J'accepte avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de redescendre jusqu'au Village en traînant un sac de farine lourd comme moi sur tout le trajet du retour.

Je me mets au boulot sans plus tarder. Sae me supervise pour éviter que je commette la moindre erreur. Il faut que ces pains soient parfaits, tout comme ceux de Peeta l'étaient. Je prépare mes ingrédients, les dose et les mélange avec une précaution exagérée, mais je tiens à ne rien négliger. Je pétris la pâte sans jamais me lasser. Je n'écoute pas les protestations de mes bras épuisés qui hurlent à la mort. Après une heure de travail intense, je peux enfin prendre une pause. Tout le haut de mon corps est engourdi par l'effort et j'ai des crampes partout dans les bras. Sae, dont la crise de mauvaise humeur semble être passée, me masse gentiment les épaules. Ca me fait un bien fou... Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte. Sae me réveille trois heures plus tard. "Hé, petite, n'oublie pas ta pâte, ne la laisse pas reposer trop longtemps." Je lui réponds par un bâillement, m'étire, réveille mes bras endoloris et recommence à pétrir ma pâte inlassablement.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, je rentre chez moi le pas léger mais les bras en plomb, et deux pains encore chauds soigneusement emballés dans un panier. Ils sont beaux et ils sentent bon, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. La cuisson est parfaitement réussie. Et il a une magnifique croûte dorée. J'ai du mal à me retenir de mordre dedans. J'arrive chez moi vers 13h00, alors je décide de faire une sieste avant de me préparer pour retrouver Peeta ce soir. Je saute dans mon lit et m'endors instantanément.

Mon rêve est calme et agréable. Je me promène sur un long chemin blanc, bientôt je suis rejointe par Peeta, qui me prend la main et avance avec moi, heureux. Je ne suis pas moins heureuse que lui. Plus rien ne nous tracasse, plus rien ne nous sépare. Pas besoin de parler, son sourire suffit à m'emplir de bonheur. Je suis avec lui, il est avec moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Au loin, je vois apparaître deux petites silhouettes qui courent vers nous. Un élan de joie me pousse à courir vers elles en toute hâte. Sans même le savoir, je sais qui c'est. Ce sont... SPLATCH!

Une vague glaciale me réveille en sursaut et je tends la main vers l'endroit où je pose mon arc en général. Puis j'aperçois à travers mes paupières encores lourdes les cheveux blonds et sales et le sourire goguenard de mon mentor qui me contemple d'un air satisfait.  
"T'es en retard, chérie.  
- Haymitch! Mais t'es malade?!"

Un sourire sadique apparait sur son visage. Je me retiens de lui tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux.

"A charge de revanche, ma petite. T'as une demi-heure pour te préparer.  
- Me... Oh! Mince!  
- Comme tu dis. Je t'attends en bas." Il descend les escaliers et je bondis sur mes pieds. J'arrache presque la porte de ma penderie dans ma précipitation. Ce que j'y trouve est désespérant, quoique tout à fait attendu, compte tenu de mes goûts vestimentaires... Je n'ai que des vieilles chemises et des pantalons à me mettre. J'ai bien encore quelques unes de mes robes de soirée du Capitole, mais il est hors que question que je porte une robe! J'ai décidé en rentrant que ces dernière étaient bannies de ma vie, pour le moment. Finalement, je trouve une tunique assez jolie pour une fille. Je me déshabille et prends une douche en vitesse. Sans le faire exprès, mon regard s'attarde sur le reflet de mon corps nu dans le miroir.

J'ai toujours l'air d'un patchwork humain, malgré que ma greffe remonte à plus de deux ans, à présent. On voit toujours les traces de l'opération et la différence de couleur entre ma peau d'origine et celle qu'on m'a greffée. D'immondes cicatrices toutes boursouflées défigurent mon dos, mes jambes, mes bras, mon ventre. J'aurais pu servir de modèle pour la prochaine création de mutation difforme et sanguinaire du régime Snow... Maintenant, c'est clair, je n'aurai vraiment plus aucune chance avec Peeta. Je n'oserais jamais lui montrer mes cicatrices, et s'il les voyait, ça le dégoûterait à coup sûr. Je n'ai plus aucune envie d'essayer d'être jolie. Pourtant je me force. Je m'habille comme une fille et noue mes cheveux en une longue et soigneuse tresse. Au moins eux ont repoussé correctement. J'avais peur de les perdre définitivement. Je mets même un peu de parfum, un geste tellement en dehors de ma nature que ça me choque moi-même, tout comme le fait d'avoir envisagé quelques centièmes de secondes d'enfiler une robe.

Je rejoins Haymitch en bas. On dirait presque qu'on se rend à une soirée, alors qu'en fait on va juste accueillir Peeta devant chez lui avant de l'emmener chez Sae pour manger tous ensemble.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Une fille! J'avais oublié que tu en étais une, chérie.  
- Ferme la, vieil ivrogne.  
- Hé, respect, tu veux! On parle pas comme ça à ses aînés.  
- Je te parle comme je veux. C'est l'heure?  
- Bientôt. Avant d'aller chez Sae, il faudra que je m'entretienne avec docteur Machin pour qu'il m'annonce les résultats de la thérapie.  
- Je pourrai écouter?  
- C'est hors de question. Toi, tu tâcheras d'occuper le môme en attendant. S'il y a encore des mauvaises nouvelles, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il les entende et commence à broyer du noir. Docteur Machin nous a conseillé de lui donner le sourire, pas de lui miner son moral dès sa première sortie à l'air libre."

Je rumine quelques instants.

"Ok, mais je veux savoir ce soir ce qu'il en est, sinon, je vais t'en faire baver.  
- Hin hin! Essaie, seulement. Marché conclu. Bon, on va attendre dehors? Le docteur Machin ne va pas tarder à rappliquer avec notre 'paquet'." Je ris nerveusement de sa blague idiote et tente de me préparer mentalement. Tout le stress remonte à la surface. Je chancelle dangereusement, et manque de me prendre un vase en bronze. Haymitch me rattrape juste à temps. Ma vision se trouble quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale. Mes joues exsangues et mes bras blanchâtres me donnent un air fantomatique. Tout mon sang se concentre dans mon coeur. Je ne veux plus y aller. J'ai trop peur de retrouver un Peeta encore changé. Qui ne sera toujours pas mon Peeta. J'ai peur de me faire rattraper par tous les doutes qui m'assaillaient avant sa thérapie. J'ai peur de mes sentiments et des siens, de ce qu'il en est ou pas de notre relation. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Des larmes apparaissent au bord de mes yeux.

Je trouve un dernier prétexte pour filer en douce et m'accorder encore quelques minutes de répit: j'ai oublié de préparer les cadeaux de Peeta. Je cours dans la cuisine et m'enferme dedans, histoire qu'Haymitch ne vienne pas m'ennuyer. J'attrape l'un des paniers que Sae m'a donné, le plus petit, recouvre le fond d'une serviette à carreaux et y dépose les deux pains. Ca fait un peu style grand-mère, mais on s'en moque, du style. Malgré ça, je me sens obligée de rectifier trois fois la position de la serviette, puis une bonne dizaine de fois celle des pains. Tous mes gestes sont d'une extrême lenteur. Une fois que je ne peux plus prétendre pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je m'arme de tout mon courage pour me diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie. Mon coeur bat si vite qu'il risque de lâcher à tout moment. Mes yeux sont fixés sur l'endroit exact où apparaîtra la maison de Peeta dans trois... Deux... Un... Je fais le dernier pas qui me sépare encore de la lumière dorée du soleil et... Il n'est pas encore là.

J'expire lentement pour calmer mon pouls et arpente de long en large la rue devant la porte de Peeta pour me détendre un peu. Marcher m'a toujours fait du bien, mais tout semble vouloir me contrarier, aujourd'hui. Le moindre bruit fait bondir mon coeur, ce qui amuse beaucoup mon vieux mentor, on dirait. Sa moue moqueuse m'indique que c'est bien lui qui me saisit à chaque fois que je détourne le regard de ce vieux macaque insupportable. Mais malgré ses airs narquois, je sens que la tension monte en lui. Ses yeux gris délavés trahissent son appréhension. C'est sans doutes parce qu'il n'a pas assez bu avant de venir. J'aurais peut-être dû boire un peu, moi aussi... Non, Peeta n'aurait pas apprécié et il m'aurait encore fait la morale. Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour pour me faire la morale.

Toujours aucun signe de Peeta ou du médecin, alors qu'ils auraient dû apparaître depuis dix minutes au moins. Ca commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je m'apprête à aller frapper à leur porte pour vérifier si tout va bien, mais à deux mètres de la porte je me ravise. C'est stupide, il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il faut que je me calme. Je me remémore mes cogitations matinales. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous rend si nerveux de retrouver Peeta, mais c'en devient proprement insupportable. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'on est séparés de lui, pourtant. Ni la plus longue! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial, cette fois-ci? J'avais trouvé une bonne réponse, ce matin... Peut-être... L'espoir?

C'est vrai que le jour de son sauvetage du Capitole, je me trouvais dans un état assez semblable à ce que j'éprouve maintenant. Mais par après, ça n'a plus jamais été le cas. Chacune de nos rencontres au 13 avaient achevé la moindre trace d'espoir que je gardais et j'ai appris à ne plus rien attendre de lui. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il a commencé à ressembler de plus en plus à mon garçon des pains, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis remise à espérer. Cette thérapie est mon ultime espoir de retrouver celui que j'aime le plus en Peeta. Et maintenant que je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments, le retrouver est la chose la plus...

Un bruit de porte me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et me fige de terreur. C'est lui. C'est bien lui. C'est vraiment lui! Il a aperçu Haymitch et lui sourit joyeusement. Je me tiens à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux. Peeta ne m'a pas encore remarquée. Il échange quelques mots avec notre mentor, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre, puis ils se serrent cordialement dans les bras l'un de l'autre - ce qui me fait assez bizarre, je l'admets - et enfin Haymitch me montre du doigt et Peeta se tourne vers moi. Ca y est, je fais un arrêt cardiaque. Je suis tétanisée. Toutes mes forces semblent m'avoir abandonnée. Mes résolutions se sont évaporées. Je n'ai même plus la force de respirer. Un coup de vent me ferait tomber à la renverse.

La brise printanière m'apporte les effluves de cannelle qui émanent de lui. Elle fait virevolter ses cheveux dorés qui brillent d'un éclat intense tout autour de son visage. Sa peau est trop blanche, mais ses joues sont d'un rose soutenu. Il a perdu des taches de rousseur, à cause du manque de soleil, sans doutes. Malgré sa pâleur inquiétante, il semble en forme. Aucun fantôme ne hante son regard, ce qui me soulage. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent le coeur. L'expression de son visage est indéchiffrable, ce qui m'effraie un peu. Il porte une simple chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'au coude et un jeans délavé, mais comme toujours, ça lui va à merveille. Le haut de sa chemise laisse entrevoir les lignes musclées de son torse de façon trop... visible à mon goût. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de voir ça! J'avais presque oublié l'intensité avec laquelle son charme irrésistible fait chavirer mon coeur.

Le panier que je tenais à bout de bras tombe devant mes pied et les pains roulent sur le sol. Ma vision se trouble et je vois la silhouette de Peeta danser devant moi. Je la distingue de moins en moins bien, ce qui me fait peur. Je veux le contempler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'a plus le droit de disparaître. Puis, alors que je ne distingue plus qu'une masse sombre devant mes yeux, je sens une main m'attraper au bas des reins, tandis que l'autre enfouit ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'agrippe sa chemise avec tellement de force que mes poings en tremblent. J'inspire à pleins poumons. Son odeur m'enivre, je me sens totalement hors de contrôle. Sa main caresse mes cheveux aussi doucement qu'une brise de printemps. Sa peau est lisse et chaude, comme la peau d'un nourrisson. Mais la puissance et la fermeté qui irradient de tout son être me certifient que c'est un homme à part entière qui me serre dans ses bras. Je sens les pulsations de son coeur répondre au mien.

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi, comme pour me fondre en lui. Je ne sens plus mes bras à force. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps, jusqu'à noyer sa chemise. Il n'y a plus aucune maîtrise qui compte. Haymitch et le docteur ne comptent plus. Il y a seulement ses mains, son coeur, sa nuque, ses cheveux, son souffle, son visage. Je laisse aller toutes mes inquiétudes, toute mon angoisse à travers mes gémissements étranglés. Une goutte dégouline dans ma nuque. Puis une autre. Pourtant il ne pleut pas. Je murmure inlassablement son nom: "Peeta... Peeta...", et il me répond. "Je suis là... Je suis là, Katniss. Je suis là." Sa voix trop rauque et les gouttes qui dégringolent toujours dans mon cou provoquent en moi une douleur inouïe. Je lâche une longue plainte. On dirait celle d'un animal mortellement blessé.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et s'écarte un peu de moi pour voir mon visage. Ses yeux sont humides et légèrement rougis. Une larme perle encore au coin de son oeil gauche. Je serre les dents et me remets à pleurer de plus belle. Je cache mon visage déformé par les larmes entre mes mains, mais il me les retire aussitôt. Ses paumes caressent mes joues et je prends son visage entre les miennes. Je tente de contrôler mes sanglots jusqu'à les étouffer complètement. Aucun de nous deux ne remue le moindre muscle. Le temps suspendu nous a figés en deux statues de verres. Un seul mouvement pourrait nous briser. Je suis hypnotisée par ses iris irrésistibles, une fois de plus.

Après une éternité passée dans l'océan de ses yeux, je m'y arrache à grand peine et laisse mes mains parcourir tous les recoins de son visage puis de son cou. Je me sens irrésistiblement attirée par ses lèvres fines et pourpres, qui semblent délicieusement tendres. Sans prévenir, je rapproche son visage du mien et unis nos lèvres. Je pensais le surprendre, mais il prend vite l'avantage. Rien n'a jamais été comparable à ce baiser. Il incendie tout mon être et m'enflamme comme une torche. Je sens un feu embraser mon coeur, mais ce n'est plus du tout le même qu'auparavant. Il me construit au lieu de me détruire. Il n'est plus rouge sang mais orange pâle, le plus doux qui m'ait été donné de voir.

En même temps, je ressens une force irrésistible prendre possession de moi et me pousser toujours plus près de Peeta, elle me colle à lui sans que ça ne soit jamais assez. Il faut plus que ça. Toujours plus, bien plus. Mes doigts malhabiles et empressés soulèvent inconsciemment la chemise de Peeta et caressent sa peau si tendre. Je le sens frissonner et il m'imite. Sa main se glisse sous ma tunique et frôle les courbes de ma poitrine. Sous ses doigts, je n'ai plus de cicatrices, je ne suis plus un monstre difforme. Je parcours les muscles de son dos, puis de son ventre, avant de me rappeler où nous sommes et ce que je suis en train de faire.

Le charme est rompu. Je reprends mes esprits et m'écarte précipitamment de Peeta, affolée. Je lance un regard embarrassé en direction d'Haymitch et du docteur Aurélius. Ce dernier a disparu. Pourtant, il est bien sorti juste après Peeta... Seul reste devant nous un Haymitch hilare. Je lui jette un regard courroucé, ce qui l'amuse encore plus. Je supplie muettement Peeta pour qu'il vienne à mon secours, mais il se contente de me sourire d'un air gêné. Stupides mecs!

"Hahaha! Ca c'était de l'occupation! Ouhou! Bien joué, chérie, tu l'as vachement bien occupé... Hihi... Houhou! Aaaah... Bon! On va manger? Ou je vous marie tout de suite?  
- Mets la en veilleuse, sombre crétin..."  
Je lui tourne le dos avec mauvaise humeur et prends la main de Peeta pour aller chez Sae, mais il ne bouge pas. Son regard reste fixé au sol. Sceptique, je regarde dans la même direction et aperçois les pains. Peeta se baisse pour les ramasser. Ils sont trempés et couverts de boue. Je regarde avec désespoir mon cadeau fichu. Il faudra que je le recommence.

"C'était pour toi, mais vu leur état..."

Peeta frotte un peu la boue dessus et mord dedans à pleines dents. Je le contemple avec des yeux ronds.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas être malade, ils sont dégoûtants...  
- Ils sont délicieux."

Il me sourit avec tendresse. Une lumière candide fait briller ses beaux yeux. Il finit les deux pains en deux temps trois mouvements et me serre dans ses bras.

"Merci, ça me touche."

Je suis de nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Pour tenter de cacher mon embarras, je bougonne quelque chose comme "il n'y a pas de quoi" et me dirige à grands pas vers la Veine. Heureux comme un gamin, Peeta me rejoint à toute vitesse et me prend la main. A voir son visage rayonnant, j'ai du mal à réprimer mon envie de rire.

Cette soirée-là a sans doute été la plus belle de toute ma vie, ou tout du moins, de toute ma vie depuis mes seize ans. Le repas de Sae était un pur régal. Haymitch a réussi l'exploit d'être sobre ET agréable (ou presque). Neena, qui semblait presque remise de sa maladie, s'est jointe à nous. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle souriait sans cesse. Tout le monde était joyeux. Au moins pour ce soir, les horreurs du passé ont été mises de côté. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé une seconde famille. Haymitch et Sae sont là pour veiller sur moi. Et Peeta aussi, bien sûr. Et je peux veiller sur eux tous.

Peeta n'a jamais lâché ma main, même pour manger. Du coup, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de finir notre assiette... Je ne parvenais pas à le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. J'étais ébahie par ce que mes yeux me montraient. Lui aussi souriait. C'était un sourire un peu différent d'avant, mais il semblait si heureux que ça n'avait aucune importance. En l'observant, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas mon garçon des pains que j'avais retrouvé aujourd'hui, enfin plus tout à fait, mais cela ne me gênait en rien. J'ai fait mon deuil sans vraiment de peine, parce que le Peeta que j'avais sous les yeux était tout aussi extraordinaire. J'ai réalisé que Peeta est un homme accompli, à présent, et que je le perçois comme tel. Quand je me suis fait cette réflexion, mon coeur a fait un raté et mes joues n'ont pas manqué de s'empourprer.

A la fin du repas, je suis sortie admirer les étoiles en compagnie de Peeta, pendant que Sae terminait de préparer son dessert et Haymitch retournait la maison entière à la recherche d'un alcool quelconque. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot. L'avoir à mes côtés me suffisait pour le moment. On aurait toute la vie pour parler. En observant la nuit paisible, j'ai trouvé la véritable signification de ces retrouvailles: un nouveau départ, ensemble, enfin. Avant de rentrer manger le dessert, Peeta a murmuré: "A nous deux, maintenant, Katniss Everdeen..." J'ai peur...


	8. I Love You

"Et si on jouait?  
- A quoi?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
- Je ne sais pas."

C'est comme ça depuis le matin. On tourne en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Ca ne change pas mes habitudes, et puis comme ça, au moins, j'ai de la compagnie pour tourner en rond... Quand je me suis réveillée vers dix heures, la première chose que j'ai vue était une tignasse blonde qui me regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ai hurlé de peur, Peeta aussi. Ensuite il a éclaté de rire. Il m'a apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit et m'a fait la conversation. Quand il n'a plus rien eu à dire, fait étonnant pour Peeta Mellark, il s'est tu. Et depuis, on tourne en rond dans le salon.

"Et si on allait se promener?  
- Peeta, ta dernière promenade s'est finie de façon assez dramatique...  
- Bah, je ne risque plus rien, maintenant.  
- C'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.  
- Aller, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je suis resté enfermé pendant deux mois! Tu peux au moins me faire cette faveur.  
- Et risquer de... de... Pas question!  
- Tête de mule. Tu n'es même pas drôle.  
- Et toi tu es un vrai gamin! C'est pour ton bien, je te signale.  
- On ne peut même pas aller dans la forêt de l'autre côté?  
- Je ne la connais pas, je n'y vais jamais."

Il se lève de sa chaise, enthousiaste.

"Raison de plus! Aller viens. Viens ou je te porte jusque là-bas.  
- Essaie pour voir!  
- Je gagne quoi?  
- Rien du tout, tu n'y arriveras pas.  
- Ce que je veux, alors. Pari tenu!"

Je bondis en avant et tente de m'enfuir par les escaliers, mais il est plus rapide et m'attrape le poignet. Il m'attire à lui, passe un bras sous mes jambes et me soulève.

"Peeta repose moi! Immédiatement!  
- Pas question."

Il pousse la porte d'entrée et sort. Je vois Haymitch observer la scène depuis son jardin. Affolée, je me débats comme une diablesse et ne parviens à rien. Je me ratatine le plus possible dans les bras de Peeta, gênée au plus haut point. Les gens nous regardent passer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce sourire stupide sur les lèvres?!

"Mellark, je te hais.  
- Everdeen, je t'adore."

Mon coeur jaillit hors de ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas admettre que ses mots me font plaisir. J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Peeta et reste cachée jusqu'à ce qu'il me repose sur la terre ferme.

"C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher.  
- Ah oui, pardon...  
- Bon! Il semblerait que j'ai gagné. Alors j'ai droit à ce que je veux. C'était le deal, non?  
- C'est le deal entre toi et toi-même. Ne m'inclus pas dedans."

Il fait la moue. Je me retourne vers la forêt.

"Bon, et maintenant qu'on y est, où est-ce qu'on va, chef?  
- Par là!"

Il pointe du doigt un petit sentier planqué entre les chênes touffus. Nous avançons donc sur le petit sentier, moi suivant Peeta. Je suis un peu sceptique. La forêt ne l'a jamais réussi... Enfin bref! Je prends mes repères pour pouvoir m'orienter au cas où il nous perdrait et observe bien la position du soleil. J'ai l'impression que la végétation devient de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'on avance. On dirait presque une jungle, tellement il y a de verdure partout. C'est complètement différent de ma forêt, de l'autre côté du district, où les arbres sont beaucoup plus espacés. Chasser ici serait un enfer...

"Peeta, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Tu vas finir par nous perdre...  
- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.  
- Bah! Il n'y a qu'à suivre le chemin."

Nous avançons toujours plus profondément dans le bois. Peeta bavarde joyeusement à propos de tout et de rien. Je garde le silence, je reste plongée dans mes pensées. De toutes façons, je sais qu'il ne parle que pour combler le silence. Le silence entre nous est gênant, tendu, lourd de sentiments suspendus, connus mais tus. Aucun ne nous ne semble résolu à les nommer, ni même à en parler.

"Tiens, on a oublié de prendre à manger.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre, il faut que je me décide. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais comme récompense pour le pari... Tu n'as pas une idée?"

Il me jette un regard malicieux.

"Un coup de pied dans le train, ça ne te botte pas?  
- Ouh là! Quel jeu de mot!"

Il éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Son rire est lumineux, contagieux. Il résonne jusque dans mon coeur, il fait vibrer mon estomac, et je me sens obligée d'y répondre. Brusquement, il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

"Maintenant, tu fermes les yeux et tu me laisses te guider.  
- Hein?!  
- Ferme les yeux! Et ne triche pas."

Inquiète, j'obéis. Je sens qu'il a préparé son coup bien à l'avance. En revanche, j'ignore totalement de quel coup il s'agit... Il me fait avancer d'encore quelques mètres, la main devant les yeux, avant de me faire asseoir sur quelque chose de mou. Au bruit, je pencherais pour un gros tas de feuilles mortes. Mes oreilles perçoivent un bruit d'eau qui coule à quelques mètres. Une odeur de gâteaux vient me chatouiller les narines. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar? Peeta n'a quand même pas... Il enlève sa main de mes yeux et ce que je découvre me scotche sur place.

"Peeta! Qu'est-ce que...  
- Ca te plaît? J'ai tout préparé ce matin. Et un peu cette nuit, aussi."

Effectivement, c'est sur un tas de feuilles mortes que je suis assise. Il y en a un autre pour Peeta, de l'autre côté d'une planche en bois posée sur le sol. Elle est recouverte de gâteaux, de petits pains, de confiseries en tous genres. Pour la décoration, Peeta a disposé des fleurs multicolores un peu partout sur la table. Le décor est tout aussi époustouflant. Une jolie clairière tapie de mousse, de fougères et de petites fleurs roses, mauves et jaunes. De l'autre côté, un ruisseau chantonne en choeur avec les geais moqueurs.

Je regarde mon compagnon, ne sachant que dire. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

"Je voulais... Un coin rien qu'à nous. Pour nous.  
- Mais... Pourquoi?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour vouloir être avec toi? C'était pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Malgré le fait que je sois... Complètement taré, tu m'as accepté et tu m'as poussé à vouloir guérir. Tu m'as pardonné alors que j'ai failli te tuer. Tu m'as attendu pendant trois mois alors que rien ne t'y obligeait.  
- Attends, Peeta. Tu n'échanges pas les rôles, là? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. Et bien sûr que j'étais obligée de t'attendre! Peeta, enfin, tu es tout pour moi! C'est moi qui dois te remercier, t'implorer à genoux de m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai causé...  
- Non! Surtout pas. Reste debout. Enfin, assise, plutôt. Je ne veux plus parler du passé, je veux aller de l'avant. Avec toi."

Prise d'une passion subite, je saute par-dessus la table et atterris sur lui. Des feuilles volent un peu partout. C'est là que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je me redresse, gênée par mon élan d'affection, et m'excuse. Peeta sourit et se frotte la tête. Il se redresse à son tour et m'enlace à la taille pour m'empêcher de me remettre debout.

"Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde."

Il me serre précieusement contre lui. J'agrippe son t-shirt et me planque dedans. Il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou, ce qui déclenche un frisson dans ma nuque et se répand jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Il m'étreint un peu plus étroitement encore. Il va encore me faire perdre la raison. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis trop consciente de mon corps défiguré, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, alors je panique et repousse les caresses de Peeta. Je me lève précipitamment et retourne à ma place, en sûreté.  
Peeta n'ose pas lever les yeux, je n'ose pas lui jeter un regard. J'ai réussi à nous mettre dans une situation très embarrassante... Un silence de mort s'abat entre nous. Je fais un immense effort pour tenter de nous en sortir.

"Et si on mangeait?"

Peeta relève les yeux, songeur, et acquiesce. Il prend son assiette et se sert de choux à la crème. Je l'imite.

"Tiens, j'ai aussi apporté un thermo de thé et du jus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères.  
- Du thé, c'est bien."

Je fourre un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans ma bouche et manque de m'étouffer avec.

"Ch'est délichieux!  
- Euh... Merci! Tiens, ton thé. Ca t'aidera à avaler.  
- Merchi."

Il pouffe de rire et se détend. Je me sens plus légère. Moi, Katniss Everdeen, j'ai réussi à faire rire Peeta Mellark! Exprès! Je ne suis pas peu fière de mon exploit. Moi qui n'ai aucun sens de l'humour... Il arrête de rire brusquement et me regarde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Ca me fait un peu peur.

"J'ai trouvé!  
- Quoi?  
- Ce que je veux. Je voudrais que tu chantes pour moi. Juste une fois."

Sa requête me prend au dépourvu. Chanter... Chanter me rappelle ma dépression, le Capitole, et tout ce qui va avec. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. "Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais c'est juste que j'adore ta voix. Elle est juste... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais." Je vois déjà à sa mine de chien battu que je ne peux pas refuser.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Je ne dois pas paniquer. C'est pour Peeta que je chante. Je reprends ma respiration. Les premières notes sortent d'elles-mêmes, bientôt reproduites par les geais moqueurs. J'ouvre les yeux et laisse libre cours à ma voix. Cette chanson... Encore une que mon père m'a apprise. Elle parle d'un oiseau qui s'évade de sa cage, en échange de ses ailes. Plutarch l'aurait adorée, si je m'en étais souvenue au moment de la guerre. J'ignore pourquoi elle ne me revient que maintenant. Lorsque je me tais et que mon regard se pose sur Peeta, je suis choquée. Son visage est inondé de larmes et lui-même semble submergé par les émotions. Il me fixe sans me voir. Je ne l'ai quand même pas fait replonger..?

"Peeta!"

Je me rue vers lui et le secoue comme un prunier.

"Peeta, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-moi quelque chose..."  
C'est alors qu'il reprend ses esprits. Il secoue la tête, renifle bruyamment et essuie ses larmes. Il a les yeux rougis et les joues flamboyantes, et son air de petit garçon est revenu se peindre sur ses traits.

"K... K-K-Katniss! Katniss...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tout va bien?!  
- Ce... C'était splendide! J'avais l'impression de revenir dix ans dans le passé."

Je me laisse tomber, les genoux tremblants.

"Espèce de... Tu m'as fait peur!  
- Héhéhé! Désolé. C'était l'émotion."

Je lui tourne le dos, de mauvaise humeur. Il m'attrape par le col en riant pour me retourner, mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire. J'attrape son bras et essaie de l'envoyer au tapis, mais c'était sans compter son poids... Au lieu de passer par-dessus moi, il heurte mon dos et nous nous écrasons au sol comme deux masses. J'ai l'impression de m'être broyée une côte dans la bagarre.

"Peeta, tu m'écrases... Je n'arrive pas à respirer...  
- La faute à qui?"

Je gesticule pour essayer de m'extraire de sous Peeta, sans succès. Lui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

"Dis moi que tu m'aimes.  
- Quoi?  
- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit."

Mon coeur explose.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Peeta, tu me fais mal!  
- Je ne ris pas.  
- Arrête avec ton chantage, tu crois vraiment que je peux te le dire comme ça?"

Je sais qu'il ne plaisante pas. Malgré tout, j'ai beau avoir pensé ces trois petits mots de tout mon coeur depuis que Peeta est revenu, ils restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je ne saurais pas le dire maintenant, je ne veux pas le lui dire maintenant, ces mots seraient vides de sens.

"Je ne peux pas!"

Le poids qui pesait sur moi disparaît. Peeta me tourne le dos, la tête baissée. Ses oreilles sont écarlates. Je me relève lentement.

"Je suis désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien, je comprends."

Je tente d'apercevoir son visage, mais il s'éloigne rapidement de moi. Oh non... J'ai dit tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Maintenant il va croire que c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas que je ne voulais pas le lui dire! Katniss, crétine! Je suis vraiment une crétine quand il s'agit d'ouvrir mon bec. Comment clarifier la situation, maintenant?

"Espèce d'andouille! Tu n'as rien compris du tout!"

Je lui lance ma botte dans le dos.

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça va marcher... Mon subconscient a visiblement décidé que je devais me faire jeter par Peeta. Quand il se retourne vers moi, je le regarde, pétrifiée. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser, mais son regard m'en empêche. Il est glacial. Pourtant, ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire. "Tu dois avoir raison. Je suis une andouille. Je n'ai pas su reconnaître qu'une cause était perdue quand j'en ai vu une. Je ne t'ennuierai plus, désormais." Une cause perdue... C'est de moi... de nous qu'il parlait? Comment est-ce que ça a pu si mal tourner? Le lendemain de sa sortie de thérapie, en plus. Je me sens de plus en plus désespérée. Je voudrais tellement lui faire comprendre mais aucun mot ne parvient à franchir mes lèvres. Peeta s'est remis en marche vers le district. Entre nous s'est construit un mur de silence qui me semble indestructible. J'ai beau essayer de grimper, ses parois sont trop lisses, j'ai beau le marteler de mes poings, aucune de ses briques ne cède. Dès qu'il arrive chez lui, Peeta ouvre la porte d'entrée et la claque sans se retourner.

Je rentre chez moi, l'échine courbée, toute déconfite. Je vais me coucher avec un goût d'amertûme dans la bouche. Je dors mal, en fait je ne ferme presque pas l'oeil de la nuit. A la lumière en face de chez moi, je vois que Peeta ne dort pas mieux que moi. J'ai honte, parce que c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas lâché toutes ces inepties, nous serions en train de dormir côte à côte... Le lendemain matin, Buttercup m'attend dans la cuisine devant sa gamelle. Je lui sers son dîner et m'accroupis à côté de lui.

"Buttercup, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Si seulement... Si seulement j'arrivais à m'exprimer comme il fallait, à lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais c'est de sa faute, aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à ce que je les lui dise? Il faut vraiment qu'il soit un parfait idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris! Et Peeta est loin d'être idiot, n'est-ce pas, Buttercup? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour m'excuser? Du pain, tu crois? Non, je l'ai déjà fait."

Le chat miaule d'une voix morne et une idée jaillit dans mon cerveau. "Merci, Buttercup! Tu es le meilleur!" Je déboule dans ma chambre et attrape le grand livre des victimes de la guerre que je complète avec l'aide d'Haymitch et me précipite chez Peeta. Quand je me trouve devant sa porte, mon coeur s'emballe et j'ai un léger moment d'hésitation. Avant de faire demi-tour, je me force à frapper à la porte et à entrer. "Peeta?" Ma voix tremble, tout comme mes mains. J'ai peur de me faire jeter dehors, comme avant.

Un bruit à l'étage me fait sursauter, puis des pas lourds descendent les escaliers. Arrive un Peeta torse nu, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, une odeur de savon flotte dans l'air. Surprise, je pousse un petit cri et me retourne vivement. Le sang bat bruyamment à mes tempes et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Sa voix reflète plus l'étonnement que la froideur ou la colère et je me sens soulagée.

"Je... Je voulais q-que... Tu dessines!  
- D'accord, mais dessiner quoi?"

Sans me retourner, je lui tends le livre et il le prend. J'entends qu'il tourne les pages.

"Tu veux que je m'y mette maintenant?  
- Oh! Euh... Comme tu veux. Je ne suis pas pressée."

Il s'éloigne de moi, puis tire une chaise et s'assied.

"Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir?"

Je vais m'asseoir, tête baissée pour éviter de poser les yeux sur son torse. Je m'assieds en face de lui, en silence. Il s'est déjà mis au travail. Il avance à une rapidité incroyable. Ses doigts agiles manient le crayon et la gomme avec précision et rapidité. Les poils blonds de ses avant-bras sont hérissés par la chair de poule. Une cicatrice rouge transparaît le long de son bras gauche et jusque dans son cou. Maintenant que je regarde plus attentivement, j'en vois une autre en forme de tache sur l'épaule gauche et encore une autre près de son téton. Il en a encore d'autres un peu partout. Pourtant, elles n'enlèvent rien à son charme, que du contraire. Je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire du voyeurisme et je baisse les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Tu... tu n'as pas froid comme ça?  
- Non, ça va.  
- Ah bon. Mais tu as la chair de poule. Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'enrhumer?  
- C'est bon, Katniss, tu n'es pas ma m...  
- Excuse-moi! Je suis vraiment désolée, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit hier! Enfin non, pas tout... Enfin... Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais c'est de ma faute, je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que tu m'as demandé de dire hier, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas le dire, ou que je ne veux pas. Je le pense depuis très longtemps, et je le pense du fond du coeur, mais je... Tu sais bien que je suis vraiment nulle avec les mots, et que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer correctement surtout sur des sujets aussi... sensibles. Mais ça... ce que tu m'as demandé, je ne veux pas te le dire à la légère. Il faut juste me laisser du temps. Je suis vraiment lente, tu sais bien!"

Je m'efforce de rire moi-même à ma misérable blague et ça sonne faux.  
Peeta me regarde. Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire heureux. Il se lève, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Son baiser est léger, tendre et... renversant! Lorsque ses lèvres se détachent des miennes, mes mains cherchent son torse et le rencontrent. Je laisse aller ma tête sur son épaule et il me serre contre lui. Je sens les trémolos au fond de ma gorge remonter et je ravale mes larmes. Je me sens frustrée. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire... J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je me sens encore plus frustrée.

"Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir voulu te forcer à dire quelque chose contre ton gré. C'était ridicule comme comportement.  
- Peeta, tu n'irais pas t'habiller? Tu claques des dents...  
- Mais je suis bien, comme ça! Tu me donnes de ta chaleur, c'est agréable..."

Je le repousse et lui lance sa gomme à la figure, confuse. Il éclate de rire.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais! En tout cas, tu es très mignonne en pyjama."

Je baisse les yeux. Ca, c'est vraiment gênant... Je suis en t-shirt et en culotte, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille. J'ai complètement oublié de me changer avant de venir! Je pousse un cri d'effroi et m'enfuis jusqu'à chez moi, où je saute dans la douche et enfile quelque chose de décent avant de revenir chez Peeta. Il m'attend dans la cuisine. Il prépare une omelette en sifflotant. Pour lui signaler ma présence, je crie.

"Peeta Mellark, espèce de pervers!"

Nous passons à table en bavardant joyeusement. La bonne humeur est revenue, le malentendu oublié. L'après-midi, nous rendons visite à Haymitch qui nous accueille à bras ouverts. Pour être aussi joyeux, il doit déjà être plein.

"Eh bin ça fait plaisir de vi... vous voir toujours collés l'un à l'autre! Kesse vous zétiez mignons hier... On dirait... tu sais, les jeunes qui s'marient, comme ils zont l'air niais au début! Bin, zétiez tout pareils! Mais dites, z'êtes quand même pas d'jà mariés, hein? M'auriez invité, quand même!  
- Sûrement pas...  
- Quelle mauvaise langue! Hé, gamin, elle t'a jamais mordu au lit?"

Peeta et moi hurlons au même moment à Haymitch de la fermer.

"Za va, les mômes, z'était de l'humour! Za me regarde po! Héhé! Z'êtes tout rouges."

Je voudrais bien couper la langue à mon mentor une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, Peeta m'en empêche.

"Alors, qu'esse vous attendez d'un pauvre ivrogne comme moi?  
- On venait juste voir comment tu allais.  
- Tiens, tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais compléter le livre? Il reste encore des blancs à certains endroits et si tu te souviens de quelqu'un... Et puis tu pourrais aider Peeta pour les dessins. Tu lui donneras les descriptions dont il a besoin pour ses croquis."

Haymitch retrouve son sérieux, tout-à-coup. Je sais que ce livre lui tient à coeur autant que moi. Et que Peeta, visiblement. Il se lève d'un air décidé, mais d'un pas mal assuré.

"Z'est bon, j'arrive."

Il disparaît dans la cuisine. On entend le robinet couler et Haymitch s'exclamer. Il revient trois minutes plus tard, trempé jusqu'aux os. Au moins, il est un peu plus frais. Peeta va chercher le livre et ils se mettent au travail. Je les regarde faire, je glisse de temps en temps un commentaire ou l'autre. Je m'occupe de copier au propre tout ce que j'ai pu récolter comme informations au sujet des tributs, des soldats, des amis, de la famille qu'on a perdu.

A la fin de l'après-midi, une cinquantaine de personnes a son nom, son histoire et son portrait immortalisés dans l'épais ouvrage. Il en reste encore une vingtaine dont on connait le nom, d'autres n'ont droit qu'à un vague croquis. Pour se récompenser de notre travail, Haymitch nous offre à boire sur sa terrasse et Peeta prépare vite fait un en-cas. Il fait frais, mais le ciel est dégagé. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Demain, il faudra que je finisse les préparations à la boulangerie de Peeta. Je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour détourner son attention, pour ne pas qu'il me suive ou qu'il décide d'aller y jeter un oeil. Je téléphonerai discrètement à Sae, elle saura s'en occuper. Je suis pressée de voir la tête que fera Peeta lorsqu'il découvrira sa nouvelle antre... Un sourire satisfait s'étire au coin de ma bouche.

"Arrête d'essayer de sourire, chérie, ça fait peur.  
- Haymitch, laisse la.  
- Et voilà le chevalier servant qui accourt!"

Peeta rougit et j'éclate de rire, ce qui fait plaisir à Haymitch. C'est alors que le ventre de ce dernier se met à grogner bruyamment. "C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle!" Il se tourne vers Peeta.

"Tu veux pas préparer un truc? Sois pas vexée que je te demande pas, chérie, mais je sais que tu voudras m'empoisonner.  
- Tu n'as à manger, ici?  
- Chais pas trop. Si tu cherches bien...  
- Pas la peine, je vais aller chez moi. Ca sera plus sûr. Tu viens, Katniss?"

Il me tend la main et je m'apprête à la saisir, mais Haymitch s'empare de mon bras avec force.

"Désolé, petit, j'ai des trucs à dire à la p'tite. J'espère que t'es pas jaloux.  
- Pas question! Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais lui faire si je la laisse seule avec toi."

Il essaie de reprendre ma main, mais Haymitch est de nouveau plus rapide.

"C'est bon, Peeta, je te rejoins tantôt.  
- Bye bye!"

Peeta sort à contrecoeur. Mon mentor se retourne vers moi, la mine grave.

"Ca va, le gamin?  
- Oui, ça va. Tout va très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'Aurélien t'a dit avant-hier?"

Il pousse un soupir.

"Rien de trop grave. Il m'a dit que le problème était plus ou moins réglé. Mais peut-être que Peeta pourrait encore réagir face à certaines situations ou à des cauchemars.  
- Quel genre de réactions?  
- Je sais pas, il a pas été très précis. Pas de violentes ni de dangereuses, il m'a dit. Mais bon, entre ce qu'il dit et ce qui arrive, tu sais bien...  
- Mouais.  
- Veille sur lui, chérie. T'es la seule qui peut le faire, maintenant.  
- Je sais."

Le silence s'installe. Les mots restent suspendus dans l'air, coincés entre nos deux regards gris et délavés. Ces mots n'ont pas besoin d'être dits. Le silence nous a toujours mieux réussi à tous les deux. Je pose une main sur le bras d'Haymitch.

"Merci."

Il tapote le haut de mon crâne et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Je le suis sans mot dire. Sur le pas de sa porte, je serre Haymitch dans mes bras et il m'imite. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous prend, cet au revoir a un goût d'adieu. En courant rejoindre Peeta, je sèche le coin de mes yeux. J'ai cru voir Haymitch faire de même.  
Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Peeta est en train de mettre la viande au four.

"Il faudra que j'aille faire des courses demain. Je n'ai plus grand chose de mangeable.  
- J'irai le faire! Il fallait justement que j'y aille pour chez moi, et je ferai les courses d'Haymitch en même temps.  
- C'est parfait, on pourra y aller ensemble.  
- Euh... Mais Sae m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler...  
- Ah bon?"

Je déteste mentir, je ne suis pas douée à ce jeu-là.

"Elle m'a téléphoné ce matin, mais j'ai oublié de te le dire."

Je m'enfuis dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table. Si Peeta croise mon regard, je sais que je suis fichue.

"Au fait, Haymitch a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim, finalement.  
- Bon, tant pis pour lui, alors."

Je suis soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas pour Sae. Je finis de dresser la table puis file passer un coup de téléphone à Sae pour la mettre au courant de mon plan et de son rôle, et elle accepte de bon coeur de m'aider. Je ne m'éternise pas au téléphone pour ne pas que Peeta s'inquiète et je reviens en courant. Une fois nos estomacs pleins, Peeta part dans son atelier pour peindre un peu et je joue avec Buttercup au jeu du chat fou. J'invente une petite chanson pour lui, et je me mets à la fredonner. Je finis par m'endormir sur le fauteuil du salon, Buttercup roulé en boule sur mes genoux.

J'ouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard dans le lit de Peeta. Ce dernier dort à côté de moi. Je souris dans la pénombre, me roule en boule et pose mon front contre son dos chaud. J'écoute les battements de son coeur, sa respiration. Un grand-duc hulule dehors. Je ferme les yeux, mais je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Pour passer le temps, je m'entraîne à dire silencieusement les trois mots. D'abord sans son, puis je me mets à les murmurer tout bas, puis un peu plus fort. J'entends alors Peeta marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct, puis il se retourne vers moi. Je me recule brusquement, effrayée par la possibilité qu'il soit réveillé et qu'il m'ait entendu. Heureusement, il semble profondément endormi. Je me rapproche de lui et prend sa main dans la mienne. Je sens de nouveau la frustration m'envahir. Dans le fond, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'entende. J'aurais voulu qu'il sache... Je soupire et commence à m'assoupir.

Mon sommeil est toutefois de courte durée. Après vingt minutes à somnoler, une secousse et un cri me réveillent en sursaut. Peeta s'agite comme un fou et s'empêtre dans les couvertures.

"Peeta! Peeta, tout va bien, calme-toi."

Je serre son visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder.

"C'est un cauchemar, tout va bien, Peeta."

Il cesse de gesticuler et se recroqueville contre moi, sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caresse les cheveux et chante une berceuse, celle de ma soeur. Il sanglote. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer à mon tour. Au bout d'un moment, sa respiration devient moins saccadée. Il se relève lentement et j'arrête de chanter.

"Ca va?  
- Ce n'est rien, un cauchemar.  
- Tu veux en parler?  
- Non. Parle moi d'autre chose. Je veux oublier."

J'acquiesce et cherche un sujet de conversation. Comme je ne trouve rien, je me remets à chanter. Au bout de dix minutes, Peeta se recouche, j'en fais de même.

"Je suis désolé.  
- Désolé de quoi?  
- Pour le cauchemar. Je ne voulais plus que tu me voies comme ça."

Je me relève précipitamment.

"Peeta! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Moi aussi, j'en fais toujours, et Haymitch aussi, et Sae sûrement, et tout Panem! Les surpasser, c'est tout ce qui importe.  
- Mais je voulais... Enfin... Je ne voulais plus que tu me voies faible comme ça.  
- Je ne veux pas d'un Peeta sans défauts ni faiblesses, encore moins d'un Peeta qui me cache ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de Peeta Mellark, ni plus ni moins.  
- Tu sais, tu parles bien quand tu veux."

Je pouffe de rire.

"Le problème, c'est que ça arrive une fois toutes les six lunes.  
- C'est vrai."

Il rit à son tour.

"Katniss...  
- Mmh?  
- On peut jouer à 'réel ou pas réel'?  
- Si tu veux."

Il s'installe sur le flanc pour me faire face et enlace nos doigts.

"Alors... Tu t'es endormie dans le fauteuil.  
- Réel.  
- On a mangé de la soupe et du rôti, ce soir.  
- Réel.  
- On a été voir Haymitch cet après-midi.  
- Réel.  
- Tu avais les yeux rouges en revenant de chez lui."

Zut, il l'a vu... Je bougonne un 'réel' embarrassé.

"La chanson de tantôt, c'était celle de ta soeur, réel ou pas réel?  
- Réel.  
- Buttercup dort dans le salon.  
- Réel.  
- Nous sommes en mars.  
- Réel.  
- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel?  
- Réel."

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à la question. C'est seulement une minute après que je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Peeta sourit de toutes ses dents et je me cache le visage entre les mains.

"Tu l'as dit! Tu l'as dit!  
- Tais-toi, les voisins vont t'entendre...  
- Je m'en moque, il n'y a qu'Haymitch dans le quartier!

- Tu l'as dit!"

Il dégage mon visage et dépose ses lèvres tendres sur mon front, puis sur mon nez, puis sur mes joues, puis sur mes lèvres. Il m'attire à lui avec force. Mon corps brûle à son contact. Pour ne pas perdre pied, je m'agrippe à ses boucles blondes. Ses lèvres, sa langue se font pressantes, presque violentes, et j'en oublie de respirer. Puis le baiser se mue en caresse et je me sens fondre. Ses grandes mains chaudes me parcourent de la tête aux pieds et je frissonne de plaisir. Quand ses doigts font le tour de la cicatrice à mon bras, mes blessures de guerre se rappellent brutalement à moi et je me replie sur moi-même. Peeta semble pris au dépourvu.

"Excuse-moi... Je ne peux pas...  
- Désolé! J'ai perdu mon sang froid... C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû."

Peeta prend ma main et me remonte à la surface des couvertures. "Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je sais. Je ne m'inquiète pas."

Je pose ma tête contre son torse, il m'entoure de ses bras et je finis par m'endormir. Il nous reste du chemin à faire...


End file.
